Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: Killian is still struggling to believe he's worthy of being saved despite assuring the woman he loves that he would fight alongside her to return home with her and her family. But first he needs to help someone else move on too. Meanwhile, Hades isn't about to allow Hook to get away with helping his brother and their old crew move on. Takes place after episode, The Brothers Jones.
1. Chapter 1

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter One

 _After making his way back from the cavern upon saying goodbye to his brother, Killian returned to the Sorcerer's mansion believing Emma would still be there and when he found her there, he realized she must have been looking for him once he disappeared. He didn't intend to worry her, especially since his disappearance was because he had been abducted by Silver and their old crew from centuries ago, but it saddened him to know he had caused the woman he loved more fear and stress than she needed so long as she and her loved ones remained trapped in the Underworld, also because of him._

 _Emma heard him come in behind her as she turned around to face him, breathless from her search, and she immediately called out, "Hook, where the hell have you been? First you and Liam left, then Henry ran off somewhere."_

 _The Savior rushed over to him while Killian spoke quietly apologetically saying, "I'm sorry, Emma. You were right about Liam. He destroyed those pages because of a deal he made with Hades years ago… A deal that almost got us thrown into that boiling sea."_

 _"Are you okay?" she asked him with concern as she looked up at him. "Where is he?"_

 _"He, uh, sacrificed himself, but his sacrifice helped a crew we once sailed with," Hook answered despondently. "They finally moved on, thanks to him."_

 _She suspected there was more to the story that he wasn't telling her as she looked him in his eyes and saw a deep sadness behind them, not to be deceiving, but because it was painful, yet she didn't question it and instead she simply inquired nervously, "Did he move on, too?"_

 _Hook paused a moment before he looked back into her eyes as well and then he responded, "He did... but he helped me see the truth before he went. I'm glad you came down here, Emma. Perhaps I do deserve saving after all."_

 _"Does that mean, when this is all over, you're planning to come home?" Emma asked him looking and sounding hopeful again as she moved closer to the man she loved._

 _"Yes," he replied while he let out a small chuckle when she laid her hand over his chest and he felt her gentle touch. "Everything Liam did was to ensure that I had a future, and I damn well intend to have one."_

 _At last, Killian suddenly pulled Emma into a passionate kiss for the first time since she had kissed him moments before she had been forced to thrust Excalibur through his chest in order to destroy the darkness within them both, and she laid her free hand behind his head until she pulled it down to tenderly lay it over his right cheek. They continued to hold each other close when they finally pulled out of their kiss, then settled for just looking deeply into one another's eyes._

Meanwhile, within the God of the Underworld's lair, Hades finished watching the love scene between the dead pirate and the Savior who foolishly risked her life and the lives of those she loved to try to save him within a glass ball he was holding, as his anger boiled over until he finally crushed the orb within his bare hand, then disintegrated the shattered fragments with a raging flame in his palm.

Hades stood from his throne and began to pace back and forth in frustration while he thought of what to do next, then summoned two of his minions before him as he said to them curtly, "I need you to find the Erinyes. Tell them I demand to see them as soon as they're finished whatever vile deed they're currently up to. I don't care if they're busy tormenting the souls living out in the woods. I'll be back as soon as I see to some other business."

One of the demons who bowed down before the deity nodded and then answered, "Yes Sir, Lord Hades."

Once he finished giving his demands, Hades got into a boat and rowed across the Lethe River, the yellow River of Forgetfulness to leave his lair. His next dastardly plan formed in his mind, but first he needed to speak with a few of the villains under his rule to enlist their assistance. One of his souls would know where to find them.

A short time later, he walked into Underbrooke's diner that stood waiting for Red Riding Hood's old grandmother to join the dead so she could take over for the Blind Witch who owned it now, serving gingerbread, grilled cheese sandwiches, as well as chocolate ladyfingers, which she would prefer if they were made of human flesh instead of the cocoa powder, biscuits, and other normal ingredients she was forced to serve.

"Lord Hades…" she quickly uttered with surprise upon smelling the God with her keen sense of smell when he walked over to stand in front of the counter. "I'm honored by your presence. I wasn't expecting you."

"No one ever does, and that's what gives me the upper hand," Hades responded smugly as he leaned down over the bar and magicked a tall glass of cognac in front of him. "I'm looking for some souls to help me in an endeavor, while I conduct a little business. You have an uncanny knack for knowing exactly where they might be and how to get a message to them. I don't have the time to gather them myself."

She pulled out the bottle from which the drink came from, then set it down in front of him and replied, "Perhaps… if you tell me who you're looking for, or at least who it is you wish to punish today, I might be of more help."

The God smiled as he questioned, "How do you know I'm looking to punish someone?"

"Because you pride yourself in doing so… often," the witch answered, then handed one of her other patrons his own drink he had asked for before the deity walked through the door. "It just so happens, I know of a couple of people who would be pleased to dish out a little retribution no matter who it is. Or are you hellbent on someone in particular? Pardon the pun."

"The more the merrier, although there were a few I actually did have in mind," he responded. "There happens to be plenty of souls down here who would love a chance to make a particular one-handed pirate suffer, but…"

The blind woman smiled as she quickly replied, "Say no more. I know exactly who you mean and who would give their own left hand for the chance. I'll spread the word, I assure you."

Hades finished his drink and set the empty glass down on the counter, then he stood up again to leave while he said, "It's a real shame you'll be out of a job before too long, child muncher. I like you right here where you are. Forgive the moniker. I heard the Evil Queen call you such and I've got to say, it suits you. Keep up the good work."


	2. Chapter 2

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Two

Henry finally came down from the loft to open up to his family about what was really bothering him and now that the heroes have decided they were going to do what they could to figure out what it was Hades had gone through the trouble of hiding from them, both of the teenager's mothers and Snow White sat down with him in the living room to talk more about what David had gotten him to open up about. Now that it was more in the open, it wasn't so hard for the boy to talk with them as well.

Meanwhile, the Prince and Robin stayed in the kitchen to make them all something for dinner thanks to the food and supplies they had purchased in town, since they weren't too keen on going to Granny's so long as they remained in the Underworld and it was run by the Blind Witch.

Killian on the other hand had other things on his mind and since he had shared all he could in regard to his brother's actions and what little he knew about Hades, he chose this time to leave the Charmings' apartment in order to be alone for a little while, to find the closure he needed to move on from the pain he was still struggling with despite Emma's comfort and reassurance. The Savior saw him step out and was torn between wanting to go after him and staying behind with her son, who also needed her to be there for him right now.

Thankfully, David also saw him leave and quickly looked towards his daughter as he nodded by way of assuring her that he would go after the pirate, who had somehow managed to grow on all of them. Watching Hook die nights earlier had shaken him more than he ever thought was possible, especially since it took him the longest to see the good man Killian had truly become. Robin took over for him, while David grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, then followed after their friend.

He lost Hook briefly, but it wasn't long before Charming found him again thanks to having a pretty good idea what was troubling him. When he did, the pirate Captain was kneeling down above his brother's tombstone which was now tipped over as Liam's name faced upwards and Killian was tracing his hand over the letters carved into the stone.

"He has moved on you know," David said gently while he walked up behind the older man so as to not startle him. "You told Emma as such and Regina told Snow a tombstone tipped over means that who it belongs to has moved on to a better place. Your brother's at peace, thanks to you."

"Hardly," Killian uttered dejectedly, without rising or even looking back at the man standing over him. "He saved himself because he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect me from Hades' wrath. But nevertheless, you're right. It appears he is finally at peace."

When Hook finally rose back to his feet, the Prince kept his eyes trained on his friend while he asked out of concern, "How are you holding up?"

Killian glanced towards Emma's father when he stepped past him and responded, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Yes, you do," Charming replied as he immediately laid his hand down on Killian's shoulder to keep him from walking away from him. "Hook… you just lost your brother again for the second time. I can only imagine how hard this is for you, especially given the circumstances."

"Aye," the Captain answered despondently when he finally looked David in his eyes when he turned around to face him and offered him a fake smile. "At least I got to say goodbye to him this time."

David nodded and then responded, "Yet you don't seem to be feeling any better than before, even though you've finally received closure after all these years. What's really bothering you?"

When Killian didn't say anything after he turned away again and started walking among the tombstones as he carefully read each name that he passed, David tried to read his friend while he continued, "I'm guessing this has something to do with all you've spoken to Emma about. She told me you've been struggling to believe you're worthy enough to return with us. You're wrong."

"I know you're only trying to help, mate," Hook scoffed out of frustration, then stopped as he turned around to face the younger man again and David remained quiet so that the pirate could speak his mind. "But you needn't worry about me. I'll be just fine. I do trust Emma and all of you to do what you can for me. Believe me, I wish with all my heart to be able to live my life… a new life, with her. After the sacrifices you've all made to come down here to save me, I will do everything I can to help you succeed so we can return home. Perhaps it is possible for me to. And I hope I deserve it, as I've told Emma as such. It's just… I have lived my life shamefully. After our father abandoned Liam and me, my adoration and devotion fell on my brother and I made him feel like he had to be the perfect brother and father because it was how I suddenly saw him. I was young and foolish. I forced too much responsibility on his shoulders and it eventually caused him to make that deal with Hades, which in turn condemned his soul here in this hell for the centuries I only thought of myself and my lust for revenge. Liam could have been Captain long before he was were it not for me. He could have been a free man far sooner. His death was my fault, as were the men's deaths we once sailed with long ago, because I was weak. And now, after giving into the darkness in seconds and nearly condemning you all here too, for the sake of revenge… How do I just forget and live a life I'm not really sure I do deserve despite Emma's and Liam's belief in me? I understand why Emma's here even if it was reckless. She loves me. But why have the rest of you come here, for me of all people? I want to forgive myself for everything I've ever done, but I don't know how."

"By continuing to allow Emma and the rest of us to help you recognize what we all see in you," the Prince replied sincerely. "You've come a long way, Hook. And the fact that you're hating yourself because of your mistakes, deserved or not, shows that you're not the pirate and villain you were when we all first met you. You're not. Because you feel remorse. I remember telling you back in Neverland that I would make sure you never get Emma because of what you were. I take back what I said. I recognize now that you've made our daughter believe in herself better than any of us have ever been able to do. I'm glad you're in her life and have come to be a part of ours. That's why we've all come down here. To bring you home where you belong."

Killian stared at him with surprise until he spoke again saying, "I'm not exactly sure how to respond except… I appreciate that, David. Truly."

Charming smiled and then answered, "I know you do."

"Was there someone else down here you were looking for?" he then asked again as Killian continued to search the names engraved into the tombstones surrounding them.

"I fear there is someone else, who's also been trapped here because of me," Hook responded regretfully upon coming to the one with the name of the man he had murdered because he abandoned him well over two hundred years ago.

David glanced down at the stone standing upright and unbroken as he replied, "Brennan Jones. Your father?"

The Captain nodded without looking away from it and whispered, "Aye. I told myself then it was so the Evil Queen would see I was the ruthless pirate she wanted me to be so that I could kill Cora for her. I was only fooling myself. I killed him because I hated him. He's still down here somewhere. I feared he might be. I'm not sure how to face him, but I have to help him move on as Liam did… if I can."

"We'll help you find him," Charming replied assuredly. "Do you have any idea where we can begin to look for him?"

"If we can find the Jolly Roger, I have something that will help us locate him," Killian answered. "But that can wait until morning. It's late, and surely Emma and your wife are missing us. It's time we get back."


	3. Chapter 3

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Three

Cruella De Vil entered the main street diner carrying an empty bottle of gin in her hands and let out a loud obnoxious groan to announce her arrival to the Blind Witch who was once again behind the bar, then she spoke up saying, "Darling… I hope you have a good reason for sending one of your crows to deliver to me what I believed to be a good bottle of my favorite drink, only to discover it's nothing more than purified water. I had to dump it out on the streets as I drove over. If you wanted me to come down here, the bird would have been enough."

The Blind Witch turned her head towards the sound of the villainess' voice as she mockingly replied, "You know it isn't my fault my best gin transformed itself into that revoltingly clean water the moment it touched your hands. But at least my message got through. I don't suppose you and your handsome beau would be interested in a night of fun and torture."

"How would you know that my Jimmy is handsome?" Cruella asked curtly when she took a seat at the bar in front of the witch. "You've never seen him."

"No, but he smells divine and anyone who smells like that can only be strikingly debonair," she answered and then poured a drink of brandy for her dog hating ally after disposing of the bottle Cruella handed over to her. "I've only had the pleasure of serving you both every day."

The other woman sighed and responded, "Yes. Just so. Sadly, he's busy at work right now. He actually had the gall to tell me to leave him alone until he's finished with his boring paperwork. What was this about a night of fun?"

The Blind Witch smiled, then she replied, "Hades stopped by not too long ago and asked me to spread the word about his request for a group of people who might have a grudge against a certain pirate."

"There are plenty of pirates throughout the Underworld, darling," Cruella continued as the witch walked around the counter and took a seat beside the devilish woman. "It's tragic really. Most of them are scoundrels, yet not in the best sense of the word. They're not even good looking. I'm afraid you'll have to be a little bit more specific as to which one we're talking about."

"This one comes with one hand and an accent that's out of this world," the other woman answered smugly. "His biggest flaw happens to be that he's in love with the Savior."

The gin loving spinster immediately sat up in interest as she stated eagerly, "You mean Captain Hook? I have hoped to pay Emma Swan back for sending me down to this hellhole while she's in town. But come to think of it, her lover will be just perfect. What time is the party?"

The Blind Witch responded, "Early tomorrow evening. Maybe even earlier, if the little trap our Lord Hades is preparing for the pirate Captain goes according to plan. Care to join me in paying another one of our fellow villains a visit? I sent him a message he might appreciate as well, but he has yet to make an appearance."

"I'd love to," Cruella replied favorably and then she stood to follow after the witch, but not without grabbing the bottle of brandy to bring with her.

A short time later, Peter Pan left the pawnshop he ran for his son until Rumplestiltskin returned to the Underworld unexpectedly, then walked into the center of the woods where he set up his latest camp after he had been killed in Storybrooke above. With a flick of his wrist, the boy from Neverland ignited a fire to light the camp and was surprised to find both Cruella and the Blind Witch sitting before him upon a fallen log, having waited for him to come back.

"What are you two crones doing here?" Pan asked them curtly as both women remained seated, unafraid of any repercussions from the boy who was far older than them. "How did you even know where to find me? Only Hades can do that."

The Blind Witch turned her head to the sounds of the woods surrounding them as she answered, "I have my own ways. Hades would have come himself, but… well, he had something of greater importance to do I suppose. So instead, he sent me. Cruella is simply accompanying me. You've ignored my messages, boy. Honestly, I was a little hurt when you didn't make any attempt to respond to my Lost Boy shaped gingerbread cookies."

Peter Pan glared at her as he sneered, "I don't answer to you or to anyone."

"Except for Hades you mean… don't you, darling?" Cruella snidely responded.

"Of course," Peter replied. "You never answered my first question. What do you want with me? Or Hades rather, if you really are here on his request?"

The witch finally rose to her feet and then answered, "Hades is about to recapture one of your oldest rivals, Captain Hook. You've heard he's arrived in this dreary world, haven't you?"

He smiled coldly as he responded, "I knew it. I've recently spoken to the Dark One. He helped the Savior and the rest of Storybrooke's heroes free Hook from Hades' dungeon in the first place. Emma blackmailed him, because of love. They're all weak, my son included. Why should I care of Hades' plans to take Hook prisoner again? He hasn't done it yet. And even if he does, Hook's no longer one of my problems. He was barely a threat to me."

"How would you like to help a few of us make him suffer again?" she continued. "As punishment for helping others to move on and for having hope that Storybrooke's heroes and the woman who loves him will save him? We have a chance to keep that from happening."

"If anyone is going to be rewarded with a new life… it's going to be me," the devilish woman added smugly. "And perhaps even the rest of you if we play our cards right. What do you say, Peter Pan? Wouldn't you like a chance to have a little payback against all of your enemies beginning with the pirate Captain?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Four

It was dark in the Underworld by the time Killian and David returned to the Charmings' loft. Thankfully, they hadn't run into any trouble while they were gone, but both Emma and Snow White feared for the men they loved and were relieved when they walked in, as the Savior immediately rushed over to Killian while she embraced him. Snow did the same as she rushed into her husband's arms. Both Regina and Robin simply smiled at their friends' safe return, then the archer handed both men a bowl of stew they had made and took a seat beside the Queen and Henry on the couch. David and Snow sat down within the chairs, while Hook rejected the food offered to him. Not to be discourteous, but because he wasn't hungry, nor did he need to eat like everyone else did on account of him being the only dead man among them.

Emma had started to eat before they came back, but upon seeing Killian turn the food down, she laid her own bowl down on the island within the kitchen and took him by his hand, then guided him to follow her upstairs where they could talk quietly amongst themselves in private. Before she spoke, she pulled the man she loved around her and urged him to sit down on the bed, then sat beside him as she leaned in to kiss him again while she caressed his face like she had done earlier that evening as if to comfort him in what little way she could. It didn't escape her that Killian was deeply troubled by whatever it was on his mind and like David, she had a good idea that it had a lot to do with losing Liam all over again even if he had at last moved on from the Underworld.

"I assure you I'm alright, Swan," Killian whispered softly when Emma finally pulled back so she could look him in his eyes, continuing to hold him close as though to reassure herself that he was still there with her. "Forgive me for walking out earlier without letting you or anyone else know I was leaving. I knew Liam was at peace, but I… A part of me needed the reassurance, so I went to visit his gravestone."

"I understand," she answered gently, as she leaned her forehead against his while tightening her hold on his hand and his hook. "And did you find your own peace of mind?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes. However, something of importance has… After seeing Liam again, and since I was reminded of one of my greatest sins when I died, there's one more person that I need to try to help move on if I can while here. We'll save as many people as we can of course, it's just…"

When Killian continued to struggle with getting out the right words that were deep on his mind, Emma finally spoke to him again with sincerity saying, "Whoever it is, Killian, we'll help you to save them too. Is it your father?"

"Aye," he responded sadly, turning away from the woman he loved out of shame as he was unable to look at her in her eyes any longer, but she tenderly raised his head again by laying her hand across his cheek in order to get him to look at her again, then began to run her fingers through his hair while they continued to talk. "I hated him for abandoning Liam and me, and for forcing us into servitude for the next sixteen years of our lives, all for the sake of trying to save himself from the penalty for thieving. Yet I was prepared to let my hate for him go when I saw him again that night centuries later. He had been put under a sleeping curse and awakened by his nurse. They had fallen in love while he was asleep. Our father had started over with a new family and for a moment, made me believe he was sorry for what he had done to me, to us. I hadn't forgiven him, but I could have accepted what was done was done. Or so I thought. When he called his third son, who was no older than I, Liam after my own brother… then I heard him tell his other son the very last words he had spoken to me the night he abandoned us… My hate for my father was reignited and I couldn't let him live. At the time, I believed killing him as the Queen asked of me was the way I could finally gain my revenge against Rumplestiltskin and I couldn't risk losing her trust."

"It was a long time ago and if I were you, I'm pretty sure that I would have felt the same way, or have done the same thing," she replied honestly. "Believe me, Killian… I understand more than you think I do. I was so angry with my parents for abandoning me too, remember? Our circumstances were hardly the same, but it took me most of my life to finally forgive them. Still another three after I met them and understood why they did what they did. And remember how long it took me to forgive them after what they did to Maleficent and Lily? You helped me to forgive them both times. I can help do the same for you. And I'm sure that your father's forgiven you. He is your father after all."

Hook nodded and then he responded, "Emma, I don't ask for his forgiveness. After all I've done… I can't. But I owe it to him to bring him someone who can help him find peace if I can. To help him move on and you can. He's down here somewhere, and provided that he's not a prisoner of Hades as I was, I may know of a way to find him if we can find this realm's equivalent of the Jolly Roger tomorrow when the sun arises. You can save him."

The Savior saw the hopelessness in his eyes, then she leaned in to kiss him until she pulled back again and answered softly, "You're far too hard on yourself. We can save him, together."

"I want more than anything to believe you," Killian whispered. "I hope so. I love you, Emma. No matter what happens, I always will."

Silence fell between them as she then helped the man she loved so deeply in return to pull off his jacket and discarded her own, as well as the knit hat she wore throughout the day, before they finally laid down on top of the blankets holding one another close, having forgotten that their family and friends were only downstairs. But no one came up to disturb them, as the rest of the heroes understood their Savior and the Captain needed time alone after all they've been through with being Dark Ones and then having to make the ultimate sacrifices in order to rid them of the darkness. Emma soon fell asleep within the comfort of his arms wrapped around her, her hand resting tenderly over his temple. And while he didn't sleep, Killian was able to close his eyes in rest because he finally felt at peace for the first time since the moment she knocked him down against the bed within her parents' loft back in Storybrooke ecstatically upon seeing him alive again after the Author's magic within the storybook had been undone by Henry.

 _Unfortunately, the peace they felt didn't last, when unexpected residual magic from Emma's six weeks of being both a Dark One and the Savior suddenly arose within her again, as memories that weren't her own appeared within her mind. She strangely found herself inside a tavern somewhere within the Enchanted Forest that was now closed_ _and Hook was the only remaining patron as he sat alone at one of the tables, tapping his hook impatiently until he took another sip of his ale. Brennan Jones, the man she immediately recognized to be Killian's father because their facial features and hair were very much the same, was standing behind the bar when he finally noticed his son, whom he didn't know in that moment was his son._

 _"Look, I don't want any trouble, but we're closed, mate," Hook's father said strictly as he stepped out from behind the bar while keeping his distance from the man he knew right away was a pirate from how the stranger was dressed._

 _Hook lowered the pint as he looked over at the man and replied, "Why might I cause trouble? Because I'm a dirty pirate? Or because I'm a boy whose father abandoned him on the high seas?"_

 _Brennan froze as he stared at the man and upon recognizing him, he then spoke up again with surprise saying, "Killian."_

 _"Aye," he responded coldly as he slammed his tankard down and stood up, then moved out into the light so that his father could see him. "But it's Captain Hook now. You once told me I had to decide what kind of man I wanted to be. Well, Father... this is who I became!"_

 _"How is this possible?" the other man asked in shock. "I left centuries ago."_

 _Hook answered, "We both found a way to cheat death."_

 _Brennan nodded as he kept his eyes on his son and replied, "That we did. Your brother?"_

 _"Liam... was not so fortunate," Killian responded brusquely at the mention of his brother._

 _"But you... look at you," the other man spoke again with relief, upon learning that one of his sons was still alive after all these years in which Killian should have been long dead. "You grew up. Where have you been?"_

 _While he slowly walked closer to his father, Killian answered even more angrily than before, "Neverland. I was biding my time until I found a way to kill myself a crocodile. It's a tale of woe and revenge but one that you don't need to be concerned with. It's your tale that matters. So, tell me, father, where does a scoundrel like you run after he's sold his sons into servitude?"_

 _Brennan shook his ahead as he replied remorsefully, "Oh, I'm sorry, Killian. Truly, I am. I ran. I didn't get far. Not long after I left you and Liam, I got caught and put under a sleeping curse."_

 _"A sleeping curse?" the younger man said in disbelief. "How the bloody hell are you awake now?"_

 _"How does anyone break a curse?" he continued quickly. "True love's kiss."_

 _Hook glared at him as he asked cruelly, "Who could ever find a way to love you?"_

 _Brennan slowly moved closer as he responded resolutely, "My nurse. I could hear her speaking, as I slumbered. Her voice was so kind, so gentle. She made me see the error of my ways. I fell in love with her. And she with me. She changed me. I just... I just... wish... that I'd known her when we were together. You could've had the father you wanted. The father you deserved. I'm so sorry."_

 _"Where is this woman?" the pirate Captain asked, suddenly feeling slightly ashamed for being angry with his father for so long._

 _"A few years... after we married... she fell ill," he answered sadly as he took a seat at one of the tables beside him, then looked away. "The plague. She never recovered."_

 _Killian glared down at him for a few moments and then spoke up again saying coldly, "I came here to kill you, Father. Your life was the price I had to pay to finally get my revenge. But we've both lost too much."_

 _The tavern owner looked back up at his son as he asked with surprise, "You're going to spare me?"_

 _"In a manner of speaking," Hook replied. "The world must believe you're dead. The Queen, everyone must think I killed you. I can secure you a letter of transit to take you far from this place. Maybe you can start again."_

 _"You'll come with me?" Brennan asked immediately as he stood up before his son._

 _Tears began to fall from the corner of her eyes as Emma watched the man she loved face his father again after all the time he had lived with his pain, then continued to watch as Killian responded sadly, "No, you see, I had a love, too. And she was taken from me. You can't destroy the plague that took yours, but I can destroy the plague that took mine. I must continue on."_

 _The man reached up to gently place his hand on his son's shoulder as he answered, "I hope you find peace... Son."_

 _"We must hurry," Hook replied sternly as he immediately shrugged his father's hand away and then started to walk away. "Any delay will arouse suspicion. I'll bring the letter of transit tonight."_

 _"Actually... would it be possible... to bring two?" his father asked nervously, stopping the pirate before he could leave._

 _He turned around as he stated in confusion, "Two?"_

 _Brennan responded, "My wife and I... we had a son."_

 _Emma struggled to break free from her magic's hold over both her and Killian, afraid of her sudden invasion within his mind. However, she then saw Hook again as he was standing at the front of a cottage while he held a piece of paper in his hands, which she realized were the two letters of transit Killian needed to bring his father and the boy to safety. She watched as he walked closer to the small house and pushed open the door enough to see inside, finding Brennan tucking in a young boy that Emma also somehow knew was the younger Liam Jones Killian spoke of earlier._

 _"I'm scared, Father," he whispered as he looked up at Brennan fearfully. "I don't want to leave here in the morning."_

 _"I know," Brennan answered bravely for his youngest lying in the bed before him. "But we'll be okay. You and I will find another home. What matters most is that we're together. We can face anything that way. Now, it's late. Close your eyes. And remember... whenever you're scared, all you have to do is look... inside. We're all braver than we think if we just look deep enough. Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning, Liam."_

 _He leaned down and kissed Liam's forehead, while Killian's eyes hardened as he turned and walked away, then waited for his father to come out again. But when Brennan did so and walked towards his middle son, who didn't turn to face him as he approached, the older man could see that his son was clearly upset by something._

 _Brennan reached out his hand to shake Killian's as he spoke up saying sincerely, "Thank you, Killian."_

 _Without turning to him until he was nearly finished talking, Hook asked miserably, "You named your boy Liam. After my brother, after the son... you abandoned. Was he really that easy to replace?"_

 _"I wasn't trying to replace him," the man replied with sadness in his eyes. "I was trying to honor him, to honor you both. So I'd remember never to make the same mistake."_

 _"No, people don't change," Killian responded angrily while he pointed at Brennan in a threatening manner. "I saw what you said to him in there! It's the same thing you said to me! It was a lie then, and it's a lie now!"_

 _Brennan answered again more firmly. "Killian, please… It's not true. I have changed. I would never leave him."_

 _Hook pointed at him again as he replied coldly, "But you would leave me."_

 _"Killian, please!" his father pleaded as Hook walked over to the lit torch and tossed the piece of parchment that held Brennan's ticket to freedom in the fire. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Deciding what kind of man I want to be," Killian responded cruelly as he looked over at his father again and slowly began to walk closer to him while he continued. "You see, if the Queen discovers that I've deceived her, I might not get what I need, and I can't have that. You're just not worth it."_

 _Emma immediately closed her eyes in despair as the man she loved then pulled out a dagger from inside his coat and stabbed Brennan in his chest, holding him as the man grunted in pain, before he fell to the ground. He tried to grab onto his son to keep from falling, but Hook immediately shoved him away and stepped back._

 _Before Brennan died, he managed to speak a few last words like Killian told Emma he had the very night Brennan arrived in Storybrooke, as they heard him mutter, "It's never too late. You can change. Be a different man."_

"Emma… what the bloody hell are you doing?" Killian suddenly asked curtly, though with more fear in his voice as they both gasped awake upon finally breaking free from the power that had overcome them.

"I don't… I don't know," she answered in honesty while she stared at him with shock in her eyes. "Your memories we spoke of before I fell asleep entered my mind and I couldn't stop them. I promise you, I tried. I'm so sorry, Killian. I don't know how, but my power has been stronger somehow since the darkness left the both of us. But they're also out of sorts. I can transport myself places like Regina and Gold can, but I can also still hear the whispers from the Dark One's dagger like we could before. Or at least, I did the morning after… after we thought the darkness was destroyed. I haven't heard the whispers since. I swear, I honestly didn't mean to invade your mind. Not again."

Killian relaxed and allowed Emma to lay her hand over his, then he quietly replied, "It's all right. It isn't like you saw what I didn't already tell you. I suppose it's just that I... I could feel that you felt all I felt that night I murdered my father. My rage, my hate, my despair… I never wanted you to feel those ways because of me and it's all you've felt since we met."

Emma released his hand and then laid both of her hands over the sides of his face in order to get him to look at her again as she responded assuredly, "If that were true, do you really think I would love you so much? Do you believe that I would have come all the way down here to save you if I only felt as you have most of your life? Please don't put yourself down and think the worst. We both have flaws and we have both made mistakes throughout our lives. You still love me despite all mine. And just because you've lived far longer and made more, it doesn't mean I love you any less. We will save you and your father. And then we're going home. Don't give up believing in me. Don't allow Hades to get what he wants."


	5. Chapter 5

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Five

Meanwhile…

After Emma and Killian disappeared upstairs, Snow turned again to her husband and then asked, "So… is everything all right? I mean, how is Killian holding up? You were both gone for awhile."

David took another bite of his stew and then responded, "He's doing pretty well all things considered. Liam may have moved on, but Hook's still pretty shaken by what happened tonight. And he's lost his brother all over again. He wanted to make sure Liam is at peace, but uh… something has come up. There's someone else we need to help move on from this realm. Hook's father. I told Hook we would help him."

"Look, I understand the importance of trying to help as many souls down here as possible, but Hook's father might be a bit more difficult than most," Regina said out of concern as she looked between Robin and her other friends within the room.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked again while she turned to her stepmother and then saw the worry on her face. "Does this have something to do with you being the one who encouraged Hook to kill him?"

The Queen stood up nervously, then she answered, "I enlisted Hook to kill my own mother and knowing how she was, I needed to make sure there was nothing in his past she could use against him. It didn't take much effort to exploit Hook's biggest secret about his past and the one man responsible for making him a slave. Of course… I didn't know he hated his father for forcing him into servitude at the time. I assumed they just had something of a falling out. Which I suppose they did, of sorts. But even if I had known, I wouldn't have cared. It would have been that much more satisfying."

 _Regina went on to recall her meeting with_ _Hook in the field near her castle as he waited for her while drinking a goblet of wine until she pulled up in her carriage with her Black Knights, which finally came to a stop, then Hook spoke first saying, "If I'd known you were gonna take as long to do your hair… I'd have had another goblet of wine."_

 _"I think you've had enough," the Evil Queen replied as she stood up within the carriage's door trying to look alluring. "I want you sharp for what you must do next."_

 _"Aye," the villainous pirate responded smugly. "I will kill your mother, and in exchange, you will bring me to a land without magic, where I can finally get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin."_

 _She finally stepped down from the carriage as she answered, "In… deed. But first… I need to know what kind of man you are."_

 _Regina then walked over to Hook and seductively ran her hands over his arms in an attempt to turn him on while she added, "You don't know my mother. She's an expert at one thing: exploiting weakness. And I need to make sure you have none."_

 _"Well, she sounds lovely," he replied mockingly when the Queen took his goblet out of his hand, while he raised his eyebrow. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

 _"Shut up," the Evil Queen coldly responded, then turned back towards the carriage and reopened the door as she motioned to him again with her head. "And get in the carriage."_

 _Hook kept his eyes on the woman as he stated, "Ah, a test, is it?"_

 _He did as she requested while he continued, "I've been a pirate for over a hundred years, and my hook has tasted the blood of dozens."_

 _"Whatever your test, trust me… I've got the mettle for it, love," the Captain said more curtly when he took back his goblet from her, took another sip, and tossed it away before getting into the carriage, then she laughed smugly while she climbed back into the carriage again behind him._

Later that evening within their pasts, inside the tavern where Brennan Jones worked…

 _"So, just a man?" Hook questioned as he entered behind Regina. "That's the only description I get?"_

 _She looked around the room for the mark with a smug smile on her face while she answered haughtily, "Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll know which one I mean. Face him, and you'll prove you have what it takes to face my mother."_

 _The Queen looked down at her nails while Hook started to question her choices as he replied, "I'm not sure I see…"_

 _"Pirates ain't welcome here!" a man called out to him cruelly before he could finish._

 _"Ah," the pirate expressed, believing this man to be the one she was looking to him to murder, then cockily walked forward until he stopped when a brute blocked his path, causing Killian to look slightly shocked by his size._

 _The giant of a man stood over him by several inches as he sneered, "Get out, pirate."_

 _Hook stared up at him as he responded, "Ahh. Well, it seems we are at an impasse."_

 _"Oh, for heaven sakes," Regina scoffed with a roll of her eyes when Hook moved to strike the man with his hook until she quickly used her magic to snap the man's neck in order to kill him. "Not him."_

 _"Him," she then sneered again as she grabbed Hook by his arms to turned him around to face the person he was there to kill._

 _The Captain stared at the intended man in shock upon recognizing him immediately, then uttered sadly, "Father?"_

When she finished recalling the conversations between her and their friend leading up to the man's death, Regina spoke up again to those listening to her story saying remorsefully, "Honestly, I didn't expect Hook to actually go through with it. I thought he would… well turn soft and find some lame way to try to trick me after setting his father free. Which he almost did set him free. I know, because I watched the whole thing through my mirror. I also knew Brennan had another son. I expected to have to do the deed myself in order to get rid of his weakness for him so my mother couldn't use it against him. I had no idea Hook's hate and pain was that strong. Mine was, yet I couldn't even kill my own mother. I feel terrible about what I did to him now. But even though I do want to help make things right, surely Hook's father won't trust either one of us, or accept we're not the villains we once were."

"Maybe not if you were alone," Snow answered quietly, as David looked up towards the loft where he knew Hook was with their daughter still and hoped that he hadn't heard any of their conversation. "But you two have us now and we will help you. You didn't think we could ever be friends, but here we are. After all Killian has done for us, we owe it to him to at least try to save his father too."

"You're right," the Queen then firmly replied. "I just hope for Hook's sake that we succeed. He won't blame us for failing, he'll only continue to blame himself."


	6. Chapter 6

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Six

The next morning, the heroes readied themselves to leave for the harbor where they figured the Jolly Roger was docked. David double checked that his service weapon was fully loaded and had his extra clips even though he knew his gun wasn't effective against their enemies down in the Underworld. It made him feel safer to have it on him. Emma did the same with her own gun despite having magic to fight with like Regina, while both Snow and Robin finished filling their quivers with arrows. Henry finished packing his backpack with a few supplies, as well as the storybook, and Hook stood by waiting for them to finish without saying a word.

However, as they were about to leave, a knock sounded at the door and when Regina opened the door to them with her hand raised ready to fight should whoever was behind it came to attack them, they were all surprised to see a small group of men and women standing there wishing to take up some of their time. Billy, who once was a mouse who lived in Cinderella's pantry, stood among them, having been the one to knock. The rest of the people were unknown by those within the apartment.

"So, it's true then," he stated thankfully upon seeing Snow and David standing among the heroes, as well as the Savior. "You're all down here to help us."

"Gus… I mean, Billy..." Snow replied with surprise upon seeing the younger man again since he had been killed by King George in order to frame Ruby and to show David as being unworthy as Storybrooke's rightful rulers, along with everyone else with him until she stepped around Regina and motioned for them to come inside, then hugged their friend. "We weren't expecting you, but it is good to see you."

He smiled at the Princess and then responded, "Forgive me for coming over here unannounced, especially with a group of strangers. It's been a long time. It's really good to see you too. I know you're confused as to why we've come. It's just…"

David looked over at Killian as the Captain walked around them while he started to remove his coat in the belief that they weren't going anywhere after all until the Prince interrupted Gus turned to the women around him and spoke up saying, "We were actually on our way out, but uh… perhaps Snow, Emma, Henry, and Regina could stay here while Robin and I go with Hook. We can find the Jolly Roger to get what we're looking for, then return here later so we can seek out his father together."

"Are you sure about that, mate?" Killian asked quietly as he looked at David in surprise at his suggestion that they split up. "It isn't necessary, I assure you. These folks need our help more than I."

"That's nonsense," Snow answered him while Emma laid her hand over his arm and smiled. "David's suggestion is a good idea. We don't all need to go. You three do what you have to do. We'll be fine here while we try to help Billy and the others."

Emma took Killian's hook in her hands and leaned in to kiss his cheek, then she said quietly, "Dad and Mom are right. Go. Just be careful."

The pirate nodded and smiled at the woman he loved as she smiled back at him, while Robin quickly kissed Regina, then stated, "We'll be back soon. Good luck, ladies."

"Good luck to you," Regina replied and then laid her hand down on Killian's arm as he walked past her to get him to turn around to look at her. "Hook, before you go, I realize I've never actually said it. But I'm… I'm really sorry. For forcing you to kill your father just because…"

"You needn't apologize, love," Killian responded sincerely. "You already have by helping me now to try to save him. Besides, I was the one who chose to kill my father for revenge. I didn't have to, but I allowed my hate for him to get the better of me. I might have blamed you for awhile, but deep down… I always knew his death was my fault. Not yours."

The former Evil Queen smiled, then she answered, "You really do surprise me sometimes, Guyliner. You know that?"

He just shrugged and then replied, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

With that said, Killian, David, and Robin left the loft apartment while the Author and the women stayed behind to help Gus and the rest of this realm's residents who came with him as they sought the heroes' help in moving on from the Underworld. Henry pulled the book of fairytales from his backpack and searched for their stories, while Emma, Snow, and Regina spoke to them about their regrets in search of whatever it was that might be keeping them all down here. By the time they were through, the townsfolk left with a better understanding and a path to the cavern over the boiling sea which led to the afterlife.

Meanwhile…

Both Charming and the archer followed Hook down to the harbor where he hoped his ship would be, but upon arriving where it was docked back in Storybrooke, they found it wasn't there much to their disappointment. Killian looked out over what should have been the ocean only to have discovered upon first arriving in the Underworld that Underbrooke was surrounded by the waters from the River of Lost Souls, then he let out a disappointed sigh and dropped his head while he rested his hand over the top of his nose.

"Don't give up just yet," Robin spoke again to his friend while he laid his hand down on top of Killian's shoulder reassuringly. "Your ship's out there. Somewhere…"

"This was a bloody waste of time," Hook retorted curtly, then turned his back to the waters and sat down upon one of the benches by the docks. "We should have just begun by heading into town asking people if they've seen him. We might have had better luck. What if not everything from our world is really down here? Or if my ship is here, Hades could have destroyed her for all we know. She was my home all those years and that bastard knows sailing the quiet seas on the Jolly Roger was once the only thing that could calm me long ago. Just another punishment."

David shook his head as he stared ahead of them and responded, "Nah… Robin's right about it being out there. We can head down to the beach. Your ship could be out beyond the cliffs, or maybe we just can't see it because we're looking in the wrong place."

Killian lifted his head upon hearing his friend's words and immediately stood, then ran back to the area where they initially believed the Jolly Roger to be, followed closely by the others, who were confused by Hook's sudden actions. Killian then stopped at the edge of the dock and raised his hand, but hesitated before finally continuing until he smiled and laughed when he felt the rough, yet familiar feel of his ship's planks against his palm even if this ship wasn't anything more than a replica.

Charming and Robin reached out as their friend did and felt the ship as well even though their eyes couldn't see anything in front of them, then while keeping his eyes forward, Killian spoke to David and stated, "You're a genius, mate. We can't see her because Hades must have cast a cloaking spell over her just as Cora had when I first arrived in Storybrooke. Perhaps he doesn't want anyone on her who doesn't belong. She's here right in front of us."

"And who, other than you of course, would Hades consider allowing to step on board, or to keep your ship in pristine…?" Robin began to ask as they continued to follow Hook towards the gangplank, then aboard, until he stopped talking upon seeing that this Jolly Roger was definitely not in the same condition as the ship Killian kept in their world, but old and rundown despite seeing a number of sailors and pirates long dead appearing to scrub the decks, mend the sails and riggings, and other work they had all seen Killian do until everyone froze as they stopped what they were doing to stare coldly at the strangers when they came aboard, especially Killian.

"Do you recognize any of these men?" David asked Hook softly as he leaned in close to whisper so that only his friends could hear him.

Killian nodded nervously as he kept his eyes on those who surrounded and easily outnumbered them while they slowly made their way down towards the Captain's quarters where they hoped to have some privacy, then he answered despondently, "Most of them. Some were members of the many crews under my charge, as well as Silver's before the crewmen who moved on with Liam. And some of them I either killed or had them killed for one reason or another. Hence the unfriendly welcome. I have no idea why they're all here. This must be their punishment. To swab and fix up a ship that will never become as the Jolly Roger rightfully deserves for all eternity unless they can find a way to move on from this hell."

When they finally arrived within the Captain's room and found that they were alone and free to talk, the archer said, "I say we find whatever it is you're looking for and then get out of here as soon as possible."

The pirate Captain quickly made his way over to his safe as he unlatched his hook from its brace and used the key in the hook's end to open the door, then latched his hook again while he replied, "I agree. I just hope it's duplicate is here where I locked it away on my own ship."

"What is that… a piece of cloth?" David questioned strangely, looking between Hook and the dirtied, and from he could now see, bloodied material in his hand. "And blood? Is that…?"

"My father's blood," Killian responded darkly as he stared down at the red stain when he opened it up wider to reveal the tear in the shirt where his knife cut through. "This is the shirt my father was wearing the night I murdered him. When I plunged my dagger into his stomach. I kept it as proof to bring back to Regi… the Evil Queen so she would know I did what she asked of me. And then it just became another trophy, like the rings I wear on my hand in order to remind me of the monster I became."

Killian paused a moment to try to shake off his shame, then quickly shoved the shirt into the satchel he was wearing over his shoulder, grabbed one of his swords from where he kept them stowed, tossed another to David, and continued, "I just hope Regina will be able to use it to cast a locator spell on it. That is… if a locator spell even works down here. Come on, let's get out of here."

The three heroes left the quarters and walked back out onto the deck, but as they were walking past the men who stopped to stare at them when they reappeared once more, a voice spoke out from behind them gruffly saying, "Leaving so soon, Captain? Do you not care to see the results of the kind of Captain you were?"

"Hook, who is it?" David asked with concern when he turned his head towards his friend and saw fear in his eyes before glancing back towards the threat slowly walking towards them, as did a few of the other men still surrounding them.

"Barnaby… you're here," Killian uttered miserably, having heard the Prince still standing beside him, but keeping his attention solely on the man he had killed long ago in front of his wife and stole his ring, solely for calling him a cruel name to mock his Captain when they had gotten into a bitter disagreement.

Robin cautiously pulled his bow from behind his back, as well as an arrow upon seeing the man as he smiled cruelly and then he answered, "I am. So, you do remember me. I was hoping you would. But then, you did run me through with your hook while a few more of your men actually loyal to you held my wife down, forcing her to watch as I died. Others you've killed are here too. And now that you're dead just like us and well outnumbered, you're fair game. Hades knew you'd come here eventually. Most of us were already here, but a few of us were summoned here to keep you busy."

David pulled the sword Hook gave to him, as Robin tethered his arrow and they aimed their weapons at the threats surrounding them while another of the sailors also stated, "I want the ring you took from me before you forced me off the plank and drowned me. Just for drinking your wine. In case you don't remember me, I was Edgar. I suppose I still am, but I'm completely useless now… thanks to you."

"Please… your quarrel is with me," Killian pleaded as he quickly pulled off one of the rings from his hand using his hook to do so and tossed it over to the second man, who easily caught it. "I don't care what you do to me. Just let my friends go. They have nothing to do with this."

"There's no way we're leaving you," David retorted curtly, when he and Robin both moved in closer in order to defend him, then Killian quickly pulled his own cutlass to fight upon seeing these men were leaving him no choice.

However, large blue flames suddenly arose between the heroes and pirates as Hades appeared, then called out to everyone aboard the Jolly Roger saying, "Gentlemen, please. Let's just all take it easy here for a few minutes... and let's talk. We all may be enemies here, but we don't have to fight."

When he turned to the crewmen, he added, "I assure you, any of those who have a grudge against your former Captain will have their time for vengeance."

"So, you're Hades?" David said sternly as he stared at the God of this realm with surprise and disdain. "You're not at all what I pictured. But then my wife did say you were nothing more than a man in a suit."

"Ah… a man in a suit who has powers beyond any you've ever seen," Hades replied smugly, then to show off his magic, he snapped his fingers as the Jolly Roger quickly appeared to be in the condition it would be were it in Hook's own care and turned to face the dead man before him. "I have to admit, this is much better than how she used to look a minute ago. But, it can so easily be taken away. Just like those we love. Isn't that right, Hook?"

Killian glared at the villain coldly and then responded, "Liam and the rest of the men under Silver's command are finally at peace now. You can no longer hurt them."

The God of the Underworld summoned a small dagger into his hands and quickly projected it at Robin until Killian swiftly jumped in front of it to protect his friend, as the dagger became embedded into Hook's shoulder and caused him to cry out painfully while he collapsed against the deck. Robin rushed over and knelt beside him to help his friend upon Killian saving his life, while David moved to stand in between them and Hades, not really caring in the moment that there wasn't anything he could do to protect them or himself against the villain. Killian shakily pulled out the dagger and dropped it on the deck beside him, then raised his head again while he glared at Hades darkly.

Hades just sneered and then he answered cruelly, "That was very brave of you, even if you can no longer be killed like they can. I can't hurt your brother. But I can still hurt you and these two brave, yet foolish heroes you're trying to protect. Don't worry, they're not why I'm here now. Besides, I've already carved their names into their own tombstones so that the woman you love, the Princess Charming here loves, as well as the Queen this archer loves… aren't the only ones who will remain trapped down here until they eventually die. Them I can deal with at another time. Right now, I've come for you, Captain. The Underworld is my domain. Which means that every weak, pathetic soul who passes down into my realm… belong to me. I decide how they live their afterlives, not you so-called heroes. I told you I would make you pay for helping Liam and the men I tricked the older Jones into killing for me. It's time you pay that debt. And this time, I will destroy the hope within you once and for all."

All of a sudden, a swarm of dark winged creatures with glowing red eyes, which the heroes soon saw were more human like than animal flew down and surrounded them as they began to attack while Robin immediately fired the first shot against them when he set his arrow loose, hitting the creature square in its chest. David joined in the fight, as did Killian while they both swung their swords against them. Hades and the pirates all stepped back to watch as the battle began. The archer shot another arrow to kill another and Killian thrust his cutlass through its chest.

"What are they?" Robin shouted more rhetorically when one of the creatures attempted to sneak up behind him until the archer spun around in time to kill it before it killed him, but not in time to prevent it from clawing at his arm, leaving behind multiple gashes and causing him to cry out.

"You people probably know them best as furies," Hades replied smugly as he watched on with morbid fascination. "Here they're known as the Erinyes and they're deadly when they want to be. Right now, they're only here with one purpose."

Killian turned around after killing yet another of the creatures that continuously came at them no matter how many were killed in time to see as one was about to attack David from behind and immediately threw his sword directly at the fury's head to kill it before it could harm his friend. David turned his head and nodded his gratitude, until Killian, understanding what Hades meant before the others, pulled off his satchel and quickly tossed it to Emma's father, who caught it while he looked at the Captain in confusion.

Hook called out, "Get it back to Regina. She'll know what to do."

Unfortunately, before he could turn again in order to defend himself, before David or Robin could try to help their friend, two more creatures flew down and suddenly grabbed Killian by his arm and chest despite his struggle against them, then began to fly off with him in their clutches.

David shouted, "Hook!"

Robin quickly tethered another arrow and aimed it towards the beasts in an attempt to try to save him, but hesitated out of fear he would hit Killian, having forgotten his own weapons from the realm above the Underworld couldn't hurt him. Once they captured their prey, the rest of the winged creatures flew off as well, then vanished as if out of thin air.

"Where are they taking Killian?" the archer asked angrily while he turned around and glared at the God.

"Do you really think I would tell you after I've gone through all the trouble I have to set up what's in store for him?" Hades cruelly retorted, then he looked among the other pirates aboard the ship as they slowly began to surround the remaining heroes once again. "On second thought, gentlemen… go ahead and kill the Prince and the archer if you want to. There will be two less heroes for me to worry about later on when I finally finish off the rest of them. Have fun."

He was about to disappear, until a sudden light consumed everyone aboard the ship until it faded and everyone was surprised upon seeing Ursula the Sea Witch and her father, Poseidon now standing among them. Ursula turned to both David and Robin as they looked at her with surprise, then made her way over to them, while the God of the Seas slowly moved towards Hades, who was not happy upon their arrival.

Hades glared at him as he coldly stated, "You have no right to be here, brother. The Underworld is my realm. The oceans are yours."

The second deity shook his head sadly, then while he pointed towards the two men from Storybrooke, he responded, "And you have no right to enter into their world, yet you've done so time after time so you can attempt to gain more souls, making deals with the poor fools you've tricked just as you did Captain Hook's brother. I may not be able to help Hook because he is now one of your souls. But I can help to protect his friends now from you because of what they've all done for me and my daughter. And I truly hope they succeed in saving Hook too."

"It'll be too late for that soon enough," the God of this realm answered smugly. "I nearly dumped him into the River of Lost Souls like so many others. Not the worst fate, but satisfying nonetheless. However, I realize now there's something even worse I can do, and much more pleasurable for me."

"We will find him," David replied curtly as he attempted to step towards Hades until Robin pulled his friend back. "We don't give up as easily as you might think and we don't like to lose."

Hades sneered and then responded, "I hope not. Ursula, you're certainly looking lovelier than ever. But Poseidon, you've let yourself go a bit I think. Are they really the real reason why you're here after all these centuries?"

The God of the Seas moved closer to his brother as he answered, "Did you honestly believe we Gods wouldn't learn of all you've done? You've many transgressions."

"It doesn't matter what you and the rest of us Gods think about what I do," he replied snidely. "You forced me down here. And there's nothing you can do to stop me again. Not even Zeus. Forgive me if I don't stick around to catch up any longer. There's so many things to do. I suggest you leave my realm soon. You won't like what you find."

With another snap of his fingers, Hades restored the Jolly Roger back to its earlier rundown condition and then disappeared within a burst of flames just as he came, while both the men who indicated their names were Barnaby and Edgar, also vanished from among the men as well. Once he was gone, Poseidon turned towards David and Robin, as did Ursula.

"Are you both alright?" the Sea Witch asked as she looked between the Prince and archer while they left the ship before the pirates aboard made any effort to attack them again.

Robin fussed with his sleeve to try to hide the gashes in his arm while he glanced between the God and his daughter in confusion, then responded, "We're both fine. But if you don't mind me asking… who are you? And not to sound ungrateful, but why couldn't you have arrived in time to help Killian? Hades took him prisoner, again."

Ursula shook her head remorsefully as she answered, "Because we couldn't."

"I forgot, you weren't in Storybrooke when they were in town," David replied in frustration as he looked at his friend, then quickly made the proper introductions. "Robin… this is Ursula and her father, Poseidon. God of the Seas like Hades said. Ursula, Majesty… this is our good friend Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest. But the rest is a long story we'll have to save for later."

"What did you mean you couldn't help us protect Hook?" David asked when he then looked between the deities.

Poseidon spoke up saying, "It's as I told Hades. We Gods aren't supposed to interfere with the beings from other realms aside from the ones we rule over. We were only able to come when we did because the rest of you still live. There's a price if we disobey our laws, like all magic."

Robin sighed in frustration, then responded, "If there are, Hades apparently doesn't mind paying that price."

"We can catch up later," David quickly stated. "Right now we need to get back to the others so we can come up with how to find Hook. He doesn't have time for us to stand around talking. Your Majesty, do you think you could you transport us back to the loft?"

"Take my daughter's hands," he answered. "Her memory of your town will guide me there."


	7. Chapter 7

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Seven

On their way to meet up where Hades told them they could find him with his prisoner once again, the Blind Witch and Cruella walked through the dark tunnels that made up most of the Underworld below what Regina had named Underbrooke until they came into a dimly fire lit cavern, where an old neglected and dilapidated windmill stood upon a large grate above the River of Lost Souls. When they entered, two of the God's minions quickly stepped forward to keep the women from walking past them, as it was their duty to keep anyone from breaking out the prisoner they were guarding.

Cruella glared at the men as one of them stated, "You're not supposed to be here. I suggest you head back in the direction you came in from before we…"

The gin loving spinster curtly interrupted, "Look… buddy. Surely you recognize me as this dreadful world's newest Mayor. Or have you been stuck down in this pit all this time?"

"It's all right that we speak to the witch you're guarding, boys," the Blind Witch continued to them more calmly. "We're here on direction from Hades himself. If you deny us the reason we've come, you will have to answer to him."

"Just let them speak," the prisoner working the mill behind the minions said strongly as she walked up on them. "If they're lying, and Hades didn't send them here… he will make an appearance and strike us all down himself. After all, he does know all that goes on here. Doesn't he?"

Cruella smiled smugly as she answered, "Well said, darling."

The two men finally relented and stepped back to watch on as the three women came together, then Cruella admired the filth and dirt the former Mayor was covered in while she spoke again saying, "Cora, darling… you look positively dreadful since I last saw you. What has Hades done to you? It's a real shame really. Although, I really should thank you for vacating your position for me. Being Mayor certainly has its perks."

"Hello again Cruella," the Evil Queen's mother responded snidely. "And Witch. Do you even have a first name, or is that all we have to call you?"

"I had a name, but one that was lost to me long ago," the blind woman replied quietly and then turned away from the others. "I can't even remember what it was anymore. But I take no offense to anything anyone does call me now. Witch, witchy, old crone, or child muncher. It's all the same to me. But we're not here to talk about me."

Cora shook her head slowly as she stated, "No we aren't. So what do you want? Or more importantly, what does Hades want? He is why you are here after all. Isn't he?"

The Blind Witch answered, "Hades has offered you a chance to join us at a little gathering. Hades has recaptured Captain Hook. He thought you might like a break from your menial labor so you can enjoy the show, and perhaps even join in."

"Hook hasn't wronged me," she responded quietly. "At least not in a way that's deserving of whatever it is you're all about to do to him. What little we've worked together in the past is just that… in the past. Besides, my daughter has come down here and foolishly refuses to leave until she and the others have saved him. I won't help get in the way of that by joining in on Hook's torment even if it does help me get out of here for a little while. Hades can't punish me any more than he already has, so it doesn't matter if I turn down his offer."

"That's a real pity," Cruella snidely replied once again, then turned back to the other woman standing beside her. "Can we leave this dismal place? My furs are wilting. My poor mink coat. Ugh… I need a drink."

The minions then escorted Cora back to work while the other two women finally walked away without convincing the Evil Queen's mother to join them. However, as they exited from the tunnel at its other end and found themselves within another cave with many tunnels splitting off from it, two men suddenly appeared before them and blocked their path.

The spinster glared at them as she questioned, "Who in the Underworld are you?"

The one appearing to be the leader of the two stood tall as he answered, "Someone who seeks vengeance against the villainous pirate who murdered a King and his Royal Guard when he and his crew attacked my ship. I am King Driscoll from the Kingdom of Longbourn. Or at least I used to be, until Killian Jones thrust his sword through my chest because he blamed me for his brother's death. Hades sent word to me that pirate is here and he's about to face judgment for his many crimes."

"And you are?" Cruella asked the second man curtly.

"King Driscoll's most loyal guard," he responded when he leaned up against the cavern wall while keeping his eyes firmly on the villainesses before them. "Guy of Gisbourne. I was killed when that pirate attacked our ship as well. Went down with it as it blew apart after being tied to its mast per his orders."

The Blind Witch raised her arm, indicating for the King to take it so he could escort her to the cavern where the Erinyes brought Hades' prisoner. Cruella rolled her eyes and grumbled as she followed after them, then she turned her head to glance behind her towards the guard who was now walking behind her.

She looked at him strangely as she asked, "Have we ever met, darling? You look oddly familiar."

Gisbourne shrugged while he replied, "If we have, I would've certainly remembered someone like you. And you don't look to have ever been to Sherwood Forest. It's where I grew up and once guarded the Sheriff of Nottingham… until I was forced to flee to Longbourn because of Robin Hood. King Driscoll was good enough to make me one of his bodyguard."

"It's funny you should mention Robin Hood," the dog hater said again smugly and then pushed her arm between his while they continued to walk together. "As it turns out, he happens to be here too. Not dead… unfortunately. But he's one of Hook's friends who've come down here to try to rescue that pirate. You won't only have your vengeance against your killer, but perhaps if you're lucky… that thief who wronged you as well. Stick with me, darling. I think you and I might become good friends. Perhaps even more."

"I'm not looking to make friends no matter how long I'm trapped here," he retorted coldly as he pulled the spinster's arm away, then slowed his steps so he was once again walking behind Cruella. "Besides, I already have a woman I associate with down in our hell. I believe your boyfriend knows her quite well. Jack from the Enchanted Forest and slayer of giants. I plan to send word to her to join us. She's been looking for a little fun. And she won't like you very much."


	8. Chapter 8

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Eight

While Henry and the women waited for their men to return to the loft, Emma became more and more nervous as she kept getting up and down from where she sat beside her son on the couch, pacing back and forth. She didn't express her concerns out loud to anyone, but they understood her anxiousness. They were all feeling it. They were all trapped within the Underworld and it was as terrifying as Gold had told them it would be the night they were afraid they would all be dragged there by all the Dark Ones before Gold, Emma, and Hook upon their arrival.

What they didn't know was that Emma wasn't just feeling the strain of being down there. She felt the same kind of fear she last felt whenever she was near Killian after Gold had ripped out his heart during the time when the Snow Queen had cast her own curse. The Savior had known something was wrong with Killian then, yet she ignored her instincts because she allowed herself to focus too much on trying to help Elsa and everyone else. She had nearly lost Killian then because she wasn't there for him when he needed her to be, even when he broke through the Dark One's control over him momentarily by grabbing her arm. Now, she was feeling there was something was wrong again and yet all she could do was wait for them to return. Her instincts screamed at her that Killian was in trouble, but there was nothing she could do until they came back.

Much to everyone's surprise, a bright light suddenly flooded the living room within the Charmings' apartment as the heroes waiting for the others to return immediately shielded their eyes. When it faded away again, they all turned to find David and Robin standing before them in the center of the room, as well as Ursula and the God they remembered was her father from when he had arrived in Storybrooke with help from Killian and Ariel some time ago. Unfortunately, Killian wasn't among them.

"Where's Killian?" the Savior questioned curtly while she looked between her father and the archer, as Regina rushed over to the man she loved upon seeing that his arm was bleeding. "Where is he?"

"What the hell happened out there?" Regina quickly asked before either of the men could answer when she pulled back Robin's sleeve to get a look at the gashes on his arm, then slowly waved her hand over them to heal him before glancing over at Poseidon and Ursula. "And what are they doing here?"

David walked over to his daughter and gently laid his hand over her left arm, ignoring the powerful beings standing among them, as he responded to Emma sadly, "Hades… he set a trap for us when we found the Jolly Roger. He was expecting us to go there eventually. More of his creatures swooped in and took Hook, then flew off with him. He said something about warning Hook he would make him pay for helping Liam and the other men of his crew to move on. I'm so sorry, Emma."

She shook her head in disbelief while she uttered, "No… no. We just found him. I can't…"

"We will find him again," her father steadfastly replied as he grabbed her by both of her arms and pulled his daughter into a hug, while Snow came up behind her and did the same. "We've come too far to go home without him."

"We're sorry about Hook," Ursula finally said quietly when no one else spoke, then began to explain how she and Poseidon had come to be there like Regina had inquired. "We were in our own realm when we learned about his passing and then discovered that the rest of you have come down here into the Underworld to try to save him from my uncle. It's crazy and I can't believe you would all risk your own lives like this to save one man, but… It's clear that you all care for Hook very much."

The God of the Seas continued, "Unfortunately, we couldn't step in to help save the Captain. We have no real power here. But when we realized just how much Hades has done to bring souls down here to this hell, and upon learning how many of those souls you heroes have already helped move on from here, we knew we couldn't remain in our own realm without coming here to offer what little assistance we can offer, without breaking any of our laws."

Emma pulled free from her parents as she turned around glaring at them and retorted angrily, "Your laws? You're saying you could save my father and Robin, but you couldn't save Killian because he's dead?! You're Gods! Hades does whatever he wants and you've done nothing to stop him and now, Killian is about to pay for fixing what you all should have prevented! When I found him the first time, he was bleeding and broken as he was strung up over the River of Lost Souls. I barely saved him in time. Killian hated himself because of what I did to him and because Hades tormented him for days. Forgive me, if I don't care about whatever laws you Gods might have to uphold. Hades sure as hell doesn't care about keeping them, so why the hell do you?"

"Because like I told your father and the archer, there are consequences even for us if we break them," Poseidon answered more sternly as he slowly walked towards the Savior until he stopped when she scoffed and walked away to collapse onto the couch. "I know it's wrong, but all of you are still alive and while you're not a part of our realm, my daughter was once a part of yours. Though we hope you do succeed in saving him, Captain Hook belongs here as a part of this realm now."

"You're wrong," the Savior responded with a stronger conviction when she looked back up at him through the tears in her eyes. "Killian belongs with me, with us. He doesn't deserve to suffer an eternal hell that Hades will force upon him if we don't save him. He's a good man who has sacrificed everything, for me. He gave up his lust for vengeance against the Dark One after centuries. Even while still a villain, he fought alongside us to help us save my son from Pan in Neverland. And after people finally started seeing him as a hero… he traded his ship, the only home he's ever known until now so he could come to New York to bring me and Henry back home. And on top of all that, Killian sacrificed his life to save us all from the darkness that consumed him. He died trying to rid the world of the darkness. Surely that ought to be deserving of a little help from someone who can actually help us all leave this hell, with him."

The God shook his head sadly and then he replied, "All of what you said is correct and your anger is justified. I am truly sorry, Savior. But I fear all we could do, was prevent Hades and the souls about to attack David and Robin from killing them. My two brothers and I have never been close. Yet I hoped I could talk some sense into Hades by standing up to him at last. I was wrong. Saving Hook is up to you. But I warn you to leave the Underworld as soon as you are able, whether you are able to save him or not. There will be a price you won't wish to pay should you remain here much longer."

Snow moved to sit beside her daughter as she laid her hand over her back, then she turned her head to look up at Poseidon as well and answered, "We can't just leave without him. Emma's right. Killian has done too much for us to give up on him now just because we're in the fight of our lives."

"Wait… before you go, is there any way you could go before Hades again to try to talk to him?" David quickly asked when Poseidon and Ursula turned to leave. "I know it probably won't do you or us any good. He is most likely beyond help, but surely you can try. At least… distract him for a little while so that we can search for Hook without his interference."

"I will talk to him again," he responded finally as he looked back at the Prince. "You're right. My brother has become misguided. But I might be able to give you a little time to find Hook. Talking isn't against our laws."

It was then that Ursula spoke up again saying, "While you're doing that, I'm staying here."

Poseidon turned to his daughter as he objected, "Ursula… you can't. The laws apply to you too."

"But they didn't while I was living among these mortals all those years, or after I turned myself into the Sea Witch?" she replied, looking back at him sternly. "I've already suffered the consequences for going against our laws. It's wrong to just leave. I won't stay long. But I will try to help them in any way I can to save Hook from Hades. Not to help them escape the Underworld or to restore his life, but from his prison now. Hook brought us back together after all these years, father. And he helped to restore my voice. Helping him in return is the least I can do."

"Thank you, Ursula," Emma answered sincerely as she stood again with her mother's help. "Killian would say you owe him nothing."

Poseidon nodded and responded, "I know he would. It took courage for Hook to stand against me all those years ago when I forced him to betray my daughter's trust. And even more courage when he stood before me to apologize when I first arrived in the land Hook has come to call home after all these years."

Some time ago in Storybrooke…

Killian stood alone upon the deck of his ship while he waited for Ariel to return from her search to find the Sea King he needed to confront again since the night he stole Ursula's voice to make her father suffer for his own transgression against him. When he couldn't just stand by any longer, he turned back to the Jolly Roger and walked throughout the vessel in search for any damage that Black Beard might have done to her while she was in his possession. There were definitely some repairs, but he didn't have much time to focus on them when Poseidon finally appeared once again on deck with two of his soldiers as Killian walked up from his quarters.

The God glared at the pirate coldly while Killian walked over to the ship's starboard side and looked down into the waters below, where Ariel remained behind, then waved goodbye to him without another word before leaving to return to her Prince, who was still waiting for her on Hangman's Island since she had disappeared upon becoming caught up in Elsa's magic over the Jolly Roger. Once she was gone, Hook turned back to finally face Poseidon.

He cleared his throat and then stated quietly, "Your Majesty… I'm glad you came. I can only imagine what you might have thought when Ariel came to you with my message."

"You have some nerve to seek my help after what you've done," the Sea King gruffly replied while holding firmly to his trident. "The only reason why I came was because that mermaid told me Ursula was in danger. But her powers have returned to her since she came to this magical land within a non-magical world. She's even more powerful than I am and I know she can take care of herself against vile men like you, pirate. So why am I really here?"

"I wasn't lying to get you here," Killian answered, still remaining calm despite the anger being projected at him. "She is in danger. But not from me and not in the physical sense. She's being consumed by the same darkness that plagues both you and I. The Dark One is exploiting her pain and using her to get him his happy ending, that will end with us all paying the price including your daughter."

Poseidon glared at the man before him as he shouted, "You have the gall to tell me you only wish to help Ursula, when this is really about you still getting your revenge on Rumplestiltskin?!"

Hook's demeanor changed when his eyes became filled with despair as he desperately cried, "This is about trying to save the woman I love and her family, as well as this entire town, including your daughter. I am not the same, vile pirate I was when you knew me then. I still have much to atone for and I don't see myself as some hero like everyone else who lives here are, but I have changed for the better because of them. I speak the truth when I tell you now that I do wish to save your daughter from falling into a darkness she won't be able to crawl back out of. I thought I was too far gone. Until another woman saved me, when the one I loved before couldn't. My Savior has helped me find peace of mind despite my sins. If the Dark One does succeed in his plans whatever they are, my love and your daughter will be destroyed. Please, set aside your hate for me and help me to stop her before it's too late. Show her you're sorry for your own sins. Give yourself the peace you've been longing for since the moment you and I met. For what little it's worth to you, I'm sorry for what I did to Ursula that night. But now you have a chance to return her happy ending that I stole from her without there being a consequence attached. Perhaps there's a chance for you to make up with her."

Present, in the Underworld…

"I realize now I never have apologized to him for my own role in the events that took place the night my daughter became lost to me," the God continued again when he finished sharing the moment between him and Killian that afternoon he and his daughter were reunited, then pulled out a mollusk shell from beneath the cape he wore before turning his eyes solely on Emma. "I cannot help you to find him in a way as simple as a locator spell. My powers don't work down here in the Underworld as they do in the oceans and even in your world above. But I can give you something that will make finding him a little easier for the rest of you."

"A pearl?" she questioned strangely when Poseidon opened the shell to reveal the precious, smooth gem sitting within its center and used his trident to pour his magic inside of it, then handed the shell over to the Savior.

He nodded and then responded, "Yes. A pearl that is now enchanted to allow you to see him like through a one way mirror, and hopefully his surroundings, no matter where Hades has imprisoned him. Perhaps it will allow you find him faster than you would without it. All you need to do is think of him or whatever else you wish to see."

Emma took it in her hands carefully as she quietly replied, "Thank you."

"He's about to be tortured again," Robin whispered in worry for his friend when an image formed within the surface of the pearl as they all saw Killian on his knees with his arms stretched out at his sides by shackles.

"Not just by Hades, but by Pan and Cruella too," Emma answered coldly upon seeing these two villains they've all faced come into focus in front of their prisoner.


	9. Chapter 9

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Nine

Killian was weak as he awoke alone some time later, then lifted his head when he was able to and found himself on his knees in a room lit up by torches upon the walls of the cavern Hades' winged creatures had dragged him off to. Shackles stretched his arms out at his sides securely, straining the muscles in his shoulders nearly beyond their breaking point and leaving no room for him to move. His hook still remained latched into its brace, but it wouldn't be an advantage for him, not that he expected Hades would allow for him to escape without any help.

The prisoner struggled against his restraints despite the impossibility of breaking free until the man he believed to be his captor entered the room behind him, but as he walked around him while Killian struggled to look up at him through blurry eyes, it was then the pirate uttered in surprise, "David? Are you… What are you doing here?"

The Prince standing above him chortled and shook his head disapprovingly, then he replied, "I'm proud to say I'm not the friend you think I am, pirate."

"Ah… So you're James then," Hook retorted snidely, trying not to show the weakness he really felt in front of King George's son. "It's strange really. You and your brother really do look identical, yet you certainly lack the charm. Not to mention the nobility and honor he possesses in spades. If my eyesight was clearer, I would have recognized you weren't him right away."

"And you're still a villain just like the rest of us are no matter what you've done to try to erase your past," the arrogant twin answered, swiftly punched Killian square in his jaw, causing the prisoner to cry out no matter how hard he tried to hold back, then turned to the woman he was currently involved with despite them being completely mismatched when she entered the room followed by the Blind Witch, the King who once ruled over Longbourn long ago, and Guy of Gisbourne with Jack the giant slayer on his arm.

The gin loving spinster entered the cavern, not moments before Pan flew in, then they walked over to stand beside James until he stepped aside and Cruella spoke up saying, "Take it easy, darling. Hades doesn't want us to begin our fun just yet. We're supposed to wait for everyone else. It's a pity the rest of us are late."

King Driscoll walked around Hook taking James' place to face him head on as he sneered cruelly, "Captain Killian Jones… At long last. You're finally suffering for all your wrongs in life and seeing as it took two centuries for you to arrive in this hell you deserve, I'd say you've many transgressions against so many. Have you seen your brother yet? Did he tell you Gisbourne and I held him prisoner and tortured him nearly a year for your treason against my Naval fleet before we got bored with him? He confessed he would have become a pirate himself if he had survived your journey to Neverland. He deserved to suffer, but the whole time all I saw in him was the vile man who slaughtered most of my armada, then murdered me and all that was left of my men when we left Longbourn to try to get the dreamshade from that land as you failed to do."

"I planned to kill you ever since Liam died because of your treachery against our kingdom and you dishonored your own people by plotting to kill our enemies in such an unthinkable manner," Killian responded darkly as he glared up at the cruel man standing above him. "But I knew taking everything else from you first would make you suffer far worse than if I were to simply take your life. My brother died because he believed you to be a man of honor and refused to trust in me when I pleaded with him to see sense. He was devoted to you. You betrayed us all! I saved an entire race of people from your treason, enemies or not. Forgive me if I don't see the error of my actions. I only regret that they abetted in turning me into the monster I had become for all those years."

"That was the beginning of a glorious reign of terror," Hades replied haughtily when he suddenly appeared among the villains within a bout of flames, then a small troupe of pirates including Edgar and Barnaby entered as well. "And what a reign Captain Hook sustained. Many souls are down here thanks to you, Captain. It's a real pity you had to meet Emma and the rest of those goody goodies out there foolishly risking their lives to look for you."

The God's prisoner questioned snidely, "Don't you ever tire of beating a dead horse?"

Hades chortled and then answered, "Perhaps I do… But then, you're one of my livelier dead horses and I will not stand for it any longer. Like you, I'm trapped here. So, I've had to come up with new and inventive ways to torment those under my charge. You still have hope in your eyes like we spoke of during the last time I visited you as my prisoner. You've left me no choice, but to snuff out what's left of it by a much crueler force. You should be grateful Liam won't share in the pain I have in store for you."

 _As the villains surrounded him, Killian's thoughts drifted off to his last moments with his brother, to when_ _Captain Silver and crew were about to force Killian and Liam into the boiling sea below where they stood on the cliff's edge, until Hades suddenly appeared in his blue fire before them as he said scornfully, "Did someone decide to have a party and forget to invite me?"_

 _"Lord… Lord Hades," Silver uttered nervously as he turned around with surprise on his face to look at Hades until the God quickly blew the weaker Captain off the cliff into the fire._

 _"No!" Silver screamed as he fell, while Hades simply chuckled until he turned back to Liam and Killian, as Liam stood protectively before his brother._

 _"And now for the Brothers Jones," he continued coldly while he stepped a few feet further in their direction, looking between both men as he spoke. "One of them kept up his end of our bargain and gets to live, while the other escaped my dungeon, and for that, he has to pay. At last, we'll see the end of Captain Hook and this time, you won't be able to protect him."_

 _The older Jones turned his head towards Killian's direction without actually turning around to look back at him, until he stood up to Hades for the first time since the night they struck his arrival into the Underworld as Liam firmly responded, "No. I won't let you hurt Killian, no matter what kind of deal we made."_

 _The God replied callously, "Fine. Have it your way."_

 _"No!" Killian desperately shouted when Hades suddenly blew again and this time sent Liam over the edge like Silver, but the younger Jones immediately reacted as he spun around and managed to catch Liam's hand to try to stop him from falling into the fiery pit that led to the Worse Place. "Liam, please, hang on."_

 _"I'm sorry, brother," his brother called out to him, keeping his eyes on Killian, who struggled to keep holding onto him. "Can you forgive me for what I've done?"_

 _Hook cried as he felt himself losing his grip and answered, "Yes, but that's not what's important. You need to find a way to forgive yourself."_

 _Liam responded, "I can't, not after what I did to you. The only way to make amends is for me to pay the price."_

 _"No. No! Liam!" Killian shouted dreadfully as the older Jones let go of his brother's hand, causing Liam to fall into the fires of Hell and while in shock, Hook then turned to face Hades until the room suddenly became bright, and the other side of the bridge became an ocean where a ship waded far beyond them._

 _"No," the God stated angrily as he exhaled sharply upon seeing the sight before him._

 _"What's happening?" Hook asked strangely while his eyes remained upon the God._

 _Hades glared at the younger man who had defeated him in that moment while he threatened Killian snarling, "You will pay for this."_

 _After Liam released his hold on his brother's hand despite Killian's struggle to hold onto him, the older Jones rose from the fiery pit he had been blown into by Hades moments ago above the smoke that slowly dispersed while he stood in the center a rowboat, being lifted back up to safety by the water now surrounding him, then Killian turned his head and looked on with surprise upon seeing Liam before him, and that he was unharmed._

 _Killian quickly stood as he uttered softly, "Liam. You're safe."_

 _"Yes," the older brother responded sounding just as surprised as Killian was. "It appears I am."_

 _"I suppose this is a sacrifice I should have made long ago," he continued after he let out a small chuckle. "And now I can finally depart."_

 _While he said this, the boat moved him around the ledge where Killian stood so that he could say goodbye, then the younger man nodded in understanding and replied, "Then go. All of you."_

 _Killian and Liam both turned to the crew they had sailed with long ago as Killian spoke to them saying, "Now that you finally know the truth, your unfinished business is complete as well."_

 _"Get on board, men," he then called out as he moved around and knelt down to hold the boat for them to climb aboard while Liam held his hand out to them._

 _"What about you, brother?" the older Jones finally asked as he looked up again at Killian once the men were settled._

 _Killian turned back to him and answered, "My unfinished business isn't done yet. Not until Emma and I have defeated Hades."_

 _Liam also nodded in understanding of his brother's decision to stay and then he responded, "Tell her I'm sorry, and I was wrong. She does want what's best for you. And don't worry about reaching that bar anymore, Killian. You've become a true hero in a way I never could."_

 _"Goodbye," he finally uttered as he held out his arm for his brother to grasp, and clasped Killian's in return while they remained standing before one another with their arms interlocked for a few moments._

 _"Goodbye, brother," the younger Jones replied sadly as he released his hold and watched on while Liam and the others moved away towards their new ship awaiting them, to bring them to the peaceful afterlife they all deserved._

Killian was suddenly brought back to the present moment when Hades grabbed him by his lower jaw and forced him to look into his eyes to see his anger as the God continued, "Your brother got lucky. You won't be as such no matter how hard your precious Savior fights to save you this time."

Hook glared up at him as he answered, "Do your worst. Emma and her family will surprise you by the time all this is over and they find their way back home. Whether they save me too, only time will tell."

The God of the Underworld scoffed and then turned back to the others still among them as he responded, "Captain Hook has hope that he'll be saved and that the heroes will stop me as they have you. Torture him however you'd like. Snuff it out of him and have fun. I'll be back before too long to see your progress and then to complete what I have planned for him."

With that said, the God of the Underworld vanished again leaving them alone with the prisoner still shackled and on his knees before them. Cruella laughed and Killian glared over at her until Pan knelt down so the two rivals were at eye level, then the boy smiled cruelly while he pulled a large dagger from inside of his suit's jacket. Without a word, Pan brought the blade down hard over his only hand, causing Killian to scream in agony as his now bloody appendage was cut off just as Rumplestiltskin had done to him centuries ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Ten

 _Emma continued to watch and listen through the enchanted pearl as Cruella De Vil spoke up saying, "Take it easy, darling. Hades doesn't want us to begin our fun just yet. We're supposed to wait for everyone else. It's a pity the rest of us are late."_

 _An unknown enemy walked around Hook to face him as he sneered cruelly, "Captain Killian Jones… At long last. You're finally suffering for all your wrongs in life and seeing as it took two centuries for you to arrive in this hell you deserve, I'd say you've many transgressions against so many. Have you seen your brother yet? Did he tell you Gisbourne and I held him prisoner and tortured him nearly a year for your treason against my Naval fleet before we got bored with him? He confessed he would have become a pirate himself if he had survived your journey to Neverland. He deserved to suffer, but the whole time all I saw in him was the vile man who slaughtered most of my armada, then murdered me and all that was left of my men when we left Longbourn to try to get the dreamshade from that land as you failed to do."_

 _"I planned to kill you ever since Liam died because of your treachery against our kingdom and you dishonored your own people by plotting to kill our enemies in such an unthinkable manner," Killian answered darkly as he glared up at the cruel man standing above him. "But I knew taking everything else from you first would make you suffer far worse than if I were to simply take your life. My brother died because he believed you to be a man of honor and refused to trust in me when I pleaded with him to see sense. He was devoted to you. You betrayed us all! I saved an entire race of people from your treason, enemies or not. Forgive me if I don't see the error of my actions. I only regret that they abetted in turning me into the monster I had become for all those years."_

 _"That was the beginning of a glorious reign of terror," Hades replied haughtily when he suddenly appeared among the villains within a bout of flames, then a small troupe of pirates including Edgar and Barnaby entered as well. "And what a reign Captain Hook sustained. Many souls are down here thanks to you, Captain. It's a real pity you had to meet Emma and the rest of those goody goodies out there foolishly risking their lives to look for you."_

 _The God's prisoner questioned snidely, "Don't you ever tire of beating a dead horse?"_

 _Hades chortled and then responded, "Perhaps I do… But then, you're one of my livelier dead horses and I will not stand for it any longer. Like you, I'm trapped here. So, I've had to come up with new and inventive ways to torment those under my charge. You still have hope in your eyes like we spoke of during the last time I visited you as my prisoner. You've left me no choice, but to snuff out what's left of it by a much crueler force. You should be grateful Liam won't share in the pain I have in store for you."_

"Emma… watching the man you love suffer the torment those villains are all inflicting upon him isn't going to do anything to help you," Snow whispered after watching once she saw tears begin to fall from her daughter's eyes, as she gently closed the shell that encased Poseidon gift to them, then tenderly pulled Emma into a hug while she held her. "Don't torture yourself because of this. None of this, is your fault. I know that you're scared for him. We all are, but we'll find Killian again and it's going to be before he's lost to us forever."

"Your mother's right," David added worryingly. "Look, like Poseidon said… we can try to get a reading on Hook's prison. We can also head into town as we planned to do before to see if anyone might recognize it. The Blind Witch seems to know a lot of what's going on down here. Maybe we can convince her to help us."

Regina scoffed and then said, "I'm sorry. But I really doubt that. We'd be better off asking Cruella for information and even then, getting her to cooperate with helping us save Hook is unlikely. She's only helpful when she sees something in it for her. And thanks to Henry, we know all she really wants is free passage back upstairs."

Emma shook her head and looked at Regina with anger in her eyes as she answered coldly, "Cruella is one of the villains in that cavern persecuting Killian. She's a part of what's happening to him and she kidnapped my son. Nearly killed him, or would have if she could. She doesn't deserve any kind of mercy from any of us."

"I couldn't agree with you more, believe me," Storybrooke's Mayor replied with all honesty. "But uh… whatever we're doing, we should get going."

"Wait…" David quickly stated when Regina picked up her coat from the arm of the couch where it rested and the Prince saw Hook's satchel on the floor as he was reminded of his promise to their missing friend.

He walked over to the bag so he could pick it up, then pulled out Brennan Jones' bloodied shirt and held it out to the Queen as he continued, "This belonged to Hook's father."

She nodded sadly as she took it from him and then responded, "I recognize it. I should have known this was what he meant when he mentioned he still had something that belonged to him."

"Can you cast a locator spell over it to find him?" David questioned again.

"That shouldn't be a problem, unless of course locator spells don't work when trying to find someone trapped down here," Regina answered, then she looked quizzically at the Prince again. "But what does this matter now? We need to find Hook."

Charming replied, "We do, but we also need to find Brennan Jones like we promised Hook we would do. And we need to do it now before anything else happens. I hate to say it, but we need to split up again."

Emma looked at her father as she responded, "Dad… if you're thinking that what happened to Killian was your fault just because he was taken while you and Robin were out there with him, you're wrong. Robin, the same goes for you. Neither of you are to blame."

"Maybe not," David answered when he turned to her. "He threw his bag to me before he was grabbed, not just so that his father's shirt wouldn't be destroyed if found by Hades, but because he wanted us to help his father now. Regina, he said you would know what to do. You can find him. Convince him that his son isn't the man who killed him anymore."

"And you really believe I'm the best choice to talk to him?" she replied in disbelief. "Do you not remember what I said last night? He won't trust me. I'm the last person to…"

Henry cut her off as he responded, "You can do this, Mom. And I'm coming with you so that you won't be alone. You helped your father move on. If you can do that… you can certainly help someone else's father too."

Robin smiled at the boy and then added, "And I'll come with you too. We can do it together."

"I have a feeling the three of you will have an easier task than the rest of us going up against my uncle and the rest of the villains down here wanting to make all of you pay for sending them here," Ursula answered, as everyone turned to face the Sea Witch again, then noticed that her father, the God of the Seas, had already disappeared again while they had been distracted by the conversation going on between them all. "I'll stay with Emma and her parents to help keep them safe."

"Thank you again," the Savior replied in sincerity as she looked over at their former enemy.

Poseidon's daughter smiled at Emma and responded, "You really don't have to keep saying it. I told you, I don't approve of what Hades is doing any more than you do. And I can't stand Cruella. Never could. I only worked with her before out of necessity. If I can finally have a chance at a fight against her, then I'm more than ready to face the rest of these villains I haven't had the pleasure to meet. Besides, I've got eight hands. You need me."

Snow nodded as Regina cast her spell over the bloodied shirt, and Snow spoke again saying, "Let's go find our friend."


	11. Chapter 11

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Eleven

Meanwhile…

Hades returned to his throne room upon leaving the Erinyes' lair where Hook was being tortured again, but he wasn't alone long before Poseidon suddenly appeared with his trident behind the God of the Underworld and without turning around to face his brother, Hades then spoke up saying, "You're only wasting your time coming here to talk again, Poseidon."

The younger God turned so he could sit down upon his throne, then finally looked up at the Sea King as he continued, "If you really think you can come in here to try to convince me to release my power over some two hundred year old pirate, for the sake of love no less, then you've grown weak in your much older age. It's thanks to you and big brother Zeus that my heart no longer beats, remember? Or did you forget that little detail?"

"I haven't forgotten," the Sea King responded quietly.

"Good," Hades answered snidely. "Because of Captain Hook's and that Savior's defiance, everything I've spent lifetimes to build up is slowly crumbling down around me and they're stealing away my souls from me. I will not tolerate it any longer. You know Hook is rightfully mine now. And he's a villain. He belongs here and deserves eternal damnation. You used to believe that too if you recall."

Poseidon sighed in frustration, then he replied, "You're right. I'll admit I hated the man for well over a century. I even came here to you once requesting your help to rid the world of him in a moment of weakness. I despised him because I blamed him for taking my daughter from me, when in truth I pushed her away myself even before we crossed Hook's path. But Hook was a villain. He's a different man now. Because he also reunited me with Ursula too. He made it possible for her to change her heart and now she is no longer a villain either. Hook doesn't deserve this afterlife. You know this, brother."

Hades grinned smugly and then responded, "Yes… I do. But I don't care. I take great pleasure in his suffering just as I take pleasure in all of my souls' suffering. You made me this way, brother. Just as Zeus did. If you want to blame anyone for what I've done, blame yourselves. The only way I would relinquish my power over Captain Hook… is either you and Zeus restart my heart and set me free, or if the Savior willingly gives up her own heart to me so I can crush it before Hook's eyes and destroy her. Seeing as she would never sacrifice herself like that… in the foolish belief that she and her pirate will have their happy ending, my answer remains the same. Hook is mine to with as I see fit. And he will be, for all eternity so long as I'm trapped down here in my own eternal Hell. Shall I remind you of our conversation the last time you came here to me?"

Before Poseidon could object, the God of the Underworld summoned one of his glass balls into his hand, then waved the other over it to conjure up an old memory between the two deities as a blue fog swirled within the orb until the haze disappeared and the image became clear.

Over a hundred years ago…

"Well, well, well… Poseidon," Hades uttered in a not so pleasant surprise when his older brother rowed into the Underworld's lair upon his own boat and stalked towards him with anger in his eyes. "I haven't seen you for a few thousand years and now you come all the way down here, clearly with an agenda. What happened? Growing tired of ruling over the merfolk and fishes in the oceans? I'd gladly trade with you."

"I've actually come to you for a favor, believe it or not," the Sea King answered him crossly. "You like making deals with mortals in order to collect more souls. What would you say to making one so that an enemy of mine suffers far worse than anything I could ever do to him?"

Hades smiled smugly, then asked, "Exactly which of your enemies do you wish to see punished for all of eternity? King Triton? Wait… no, that Kin is actually one of your closest of friends, or about as close to one as you might have. Oh, or is it that you need me to take care of your Sea Witch daughter for you because you don't have the courage to do it yourself?"

Poseidon glared at Hades as he replied coldly, "You know very well I told you it was a mortal I despise. Captain Hook. I believe you know of him? You did after all make that deal with his brother years before the younger Jones became that bastard of a pirate."

"Ah… so this is about your daughter then," the younger God responded. "You wish to see him suffer for turning Ursula into a monster of the seas. I can help you, but it's going to cost you. It'll be simple. I just need to make a deal with the Captain's spineless first mate, or any of his crew for that matter. I can offer them riches, or even eternal glory. All they would have to do is turn against Hook and stab him through his heart. Or poison him. I suppose the cause of death doesn't really matter much."

"And exactly what is it you want in return?" the Sea King asked reluctantly as he watched as a golden scroll and a quill swiftly appeared within Hades' hands, then held the feathered pen out to his brother for him to sign the contract. "I know there's a price for making a deal with you. But I need to know exactly what I'm about to lose in order to see Captain Hook pays for destroying my relationship with my daughter."

Hades chortled haughtily, then answered, "All I want from you is your trident. While it would actually be quite the pleasure to torture that dastardly pirate, it'll be even better to take one of the greatest sources of your power. So, what do you say brother?"

Poseidon shook his head out of frustration and replied, "I can't give up my trident, least of all to you. It was forged for me by our father and therefore it only obeys my commands."

"Not if you transfer its power over to me and we both know you can," the God of the Underworld responded. "Think about your hate for the man that has caused your daughter's pain and suffering. Who has made Ursula a witch to be feared by all who know her, instead of loved as you always wanted for her. You named her after the great Sea Goddess of old. Are you really willing to let the mortal who destroyed her to defy death for another hundred years, which he might if he doesn't get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin that is. He's defied the both of us."

"I may hate Captain Hook for his treachery, but I haven't allowed my hate for him to consume me enough to realize the mistake I would be making if I allowed myself to fall to your level," the Sea King answered coldly after nearly giving in until he came to realize he would lose another part of himself to his vindictive brother if he did, then fired his trident at the glowing contract in order to burst it into nothing more than ash in Hades' hands. "I won't become like you just to rid myself of one of my enemies. Hook will fall when his fate catches up to him. Until the next few thousand years, Hades. That is if I ever come down into this realm of yours again. I don't plan to. Goodbye, brother."

Back in the present…

When the memory finally ended, the younger God looked directly at his brother again and continued, "I have to say, I almost liked you better a hundred years ago than I do now. And I say almost because you failed to give in and make the deal that was your own idea. But being reminded of that moment, gives me an idea. I might be willing to change my mind and give the heroes a trail to follow to Captain Hook after all, if you…"

Hades suddenly summoned another contract into his hands along with a feathered quill as he stood from his throne again to walk before Poseidon and held it out to the God of the Seas again, then finished, "…if you complete the deal we almost made back then. I won't let them take him from this realm, but they can at least save him from my current wrath. Because honestly, an enchanted pearl isn't going to do much to help them. I'm surprised at you for thinking so small. Especially when almost every cavern in this realm look alike. Besides, the Erinyes keep their lair cloaked in order to keep out any unwanted guests. So, what do you say now? Is your trident worth a small mercy for Captain Hook now that you've foolishly changed your mind about him?"

"How do I know I can trust you will keep up your end of our bargain if I decide to agree?" Poseidon asked in concern. "You're better at finding loopholes in deal made than Rumplestiltskin."

"I can make it so that your pearl will guide them… I swear it on the poor souls of our dearly departed parents," the God of the Underworld replied without airs.

The Sea King sighed and then retorted, "Our parents are both imprisoned in an impenetrable cage within the Worse Place along with the rest of the Titans. But it appears I have no choice. Ursula plans to stay here until she helps the heroes save Hook. The longer it takes, the more the probability is that she'll face even greater consequences for doing so. I won't risk losing her again."

Without another thought, Poseidon took the quill from Hades and signed his name to the contract, then handed his trident over as a great burst of power surged between the two deities when the power Poseidon possessed to wield the three pronged spear became transferred from one into the other.

Hades grinned arrogantly in his victory, then looked again at his brother and said, "It's been a real pleasure doing business with you at last, dear brother. Don't worry, I'll find the pirate's Savior and fulfill my end like I promised. But once you see that I have, I suggest you and my niece return home immediately. I don't ever want to see you back here again."

Neither God said another word as Poseidon finally vanished from within Hades' lair and the God of the Underworld laughed as he looked over his prize. He then aimed the weapon forged from gold of the Gods at the ground before him and fired a burst of magic, causing the earth within Underbrooke above to quake, just so he could create a small panic among the dead to test his newfound power.

"What will you do with the Sea King's trident, now that you've taken it from him, my Lord?" one of his minions asked as he entered the throne room after the tremors ended.

"I've been building this realm in the image of Storybrooke for many years and have been unable to capture it the way she would want it," Hades voiced more to himself than to the man standing behind him waiting for his reply. "I plan to use my trident to make this world the way it was meant to be. After that, I'll use it to end the heroes once and for all. The next time they try to help one of my souls move on, they will all be moving on… to the Worse Place."


	12. Chapter 12

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Twelve

Back within the furies' lair…

"Now all you have is a hook and a stump," Pan said smugly as Killian struggled to breathe through his pain from losing his only hand, then stood back on his feet again while the demon child and the rest of the villains continued to laugh until Peter spoke again to the others within the room. "It's quite fitting isn't it? That my son took his left hand and I've taken his right?"

"I suppose fitting is the word I would use," James asked the boy and then bent down to pick up the bloodied limb that had fallen on the ground beside the prisoner. "But surely you can think of something more clever. You do after all possess magic. You're the only one of us here who does and yet you've chosen to not to use it."

The Blind Witch quickly retorted, "I beg your pardon, James dear. But Peter Pan isn't the only one here with magic. Mine is even stronger than his."

Pan glared at the witch as he snidely replied, "I wouldn't count on it."

"And what about me?" Cruella questioned curtly as she looked between the other villains within the room. "I have magic too, don't forget."

"Only if there were animals here within the Underworld, which there aren't," Jack responded. "You might as well be without any magic at all."

King Driscoll walked over to the wall where a bullwhip hung, then snapped it against the ground inches from where the pirate Captain was still shackled within the middle of the room to get everyone surrounding him to stop bickering, as the tail of the whip struck Killian's cheek when he did so.

The royal spoke again saying, "If all of you were finished arguing about whose magic is better, perhaps we could get back to making Hook suffer before Hades returns. I don't need magic to do to him what I've been hoping for a chance to do for over two hundred years. I wish I could have had the pleasure of killing him myself, but then… even Kings don't always get what we want. Which of your enemies did finally do you in, Hook? Another pirate rival? Or did the Dark One finally tire of having you seeking out a way to destroy him?"

"My life ended trying to… to protect those I love," Killian answered weakly, then slowly lifted his head to try to look at the vile King in defiance once more. "But you wouldn't… know anything about sac… sacrifice or honor."

"It wasn't sacrifice and honor that made me King," Driscoll angrily replied and then struck the whip hard across Killian's back.

Killian stifled his cry, but he knew the villains saw his pain nonetheless, especially when the whip came down again and again. This was far from the first time he's suffered at the end of a whip, but his pain didn't lessen any either just because he was used to it. In fact, Hades used a lash against him only hours after he first arrived within the Underworld as well. Emma had healed the scars left behind along with the rest of his previous wounds forced upon him only a couple of days ago and now she would have more should she find him again.

At last, the King grew tired and passed the bullwhip over to Guy of Gisbourne, who then took his own turn striking the man who had killed him as well. While a man who was alive could withstand about forty lashes before passing out, then not too many more after that before a person's pain and blood loss would kill him if the torment didn't end, Hook was now a dead man and the villains could whip him for as long as they wanted to. Or until they grew bored and Killian doubted it would be the latter.

When the instrument was handed over to Barnaby, he took it, but swiftly passed it to Cruella, who dropped it on the ground being disgusted by the pirate's blood that coated it, then spoke up saying, "I usually prefer to torment my victims by poisoning them. I've killed with a gun and even sicked dogs on my own mother, but I never much liked to touch their blood afterwards. Yuck."

Edgar looked over at the other crewman standing beside him after he gave him the whip as he asked, "What's the matter? Don't care much for blood either?"

Barnaby grabbed Killian by the hair on the back of his head to force his head back while he responded, "This bastard murdered me in front of my wife. Hook's barely let out so much as a cry of pain, let alone a scream despite the number of lashes you've all forced upon him. He deserves something worse."

"And it just so happens that I've got the perfect punishment that will satisfy your lust to see him suffer even greater than a whipping ever could," Hades answered as he entered the lair once again, followed by a number of Erinyes who survived their battle against Hook, David, and Robin aboard the Jolly Roger. "I'm sorry I couldn't join in the fun earlier. I had to deal with an unwanted guest."

"How are you feeling, Captain?" the God asked cruelly as he knelt down in front of his prisoner while Killian struggled to lift his head in order to look the villain in the eye until all of a sudden, Hades then thrust his hand deep into Killian's chest, causing the prisoner to gasp in greater anguish than when he was being whipped. "Do you feel that? Nothing. Where your heart should be there's nothing there because what's left of it… is up there, rotting within your decomposing corpse six feet underground in the world above. Everyone else here, everyone within this very room, they've all accepted their fates and they feel nothing. Yet somehow, you still think you feel love for the Savior which is why you still continue to defy me."

Killian replied weakly, "Because… you don't just feel with your heart, but with your mind… as well. I've been without my heart… before thanks to Rumple… Rumplestiltskin, but that didn't… didn't keep me from loving Emma any less. Even when I was… under the Dark One's control. And your minions you've called on to torment me… they all have minds of their own. They don't wish to re… main trapped here in this… bloody hell any more than you do. I'm bet… betting they're all plotting a way to try to get Emma and the others to free… free them too."

Hades finally pulled his hand back out and Killian collapsed as far as the chains would allow him to, then the God retorted, "That may be so, but at least they know not to defy me to my face. A lesson that I feel you'll never learn. Which is why I've brought the furies with me again. Do you want to know what they specialize in? Punishment, Captain. They thrive in torturing all those who are damned."

With that said, the dark winged creatures surrounded the pirate Captain while the other villains aside from Hades stepped back to give the furies room as they suddenly laid their claws on both sides of Killian's head and emitted the magic they possessed into Killian's mind and eyes, causing him to scream in sheer anguish.

"What are they doing to him?" he Blind Witch asked on account of being unable to see for herself.

"They're changing his sight so that not only will he see what's truly before him, he'll also see that which frightens him most until his fear drives him mad," the God of the Underworld responded cruelly above the pirate Captain's screaming. "In Hook's case… he's being consumed by the darkness, momentarily forcing him to relive his most painful memories while he feels nothing more than his rage, fears, and anguishes. Or at least he believes he is. He'll no doubt deny the dark entity is truly back once he awakens later because he died ridding himself and the Savior of it, but over time he will believe the darkness is actually within him again. He'll see and feel all he did while he suffered through it the first time. It's marvelous, isn't it?"

The Blind Witch chortled haughtily and then in honesty she answered, "It's truly ingenious, My Lord."

Deep within Killian's mind…

 _Killian suddenly himself onboard the Jolly Roger, watching as Milah's heart was crushed by Rumpelstiltskin while he cried out with fear and despair, "Milah!"_

 _"You're no less a coward," Hook spoke again angrily after his enemy once again cut off his hand._

 _"I want you to suffer," the Dark One sneered._

 _Mr. Gold stood before him as he ripped out his heart while Hook was bound to the gate of the mansion and unable to save Emma, who was unwittingly about to become sucked into the sorcerer's hat, then Killian said weakly, "Just do it."_

 _The villain was squeezing his heart again as he replied, "I promised you we'd have some fun first."_

 _"Emma, please!" Killian cried out fearfully as he saw the Savior choosing to sacrifice herself to the darkness in order to save Regina._

 _"Hi!" an image of Rumpelstiltskin in his true form stated as Hook suddenly emerged from within the Dark Vault after he had become twisted into that which he feared more than anything else, and then finally all images faded as his vision became nothing… but pitch black_ _._

Once the Erinyes finished, they released their hold over Killian's head as the pirate mercifully lost consciousness. When he did so, Hades knelt down before him again and observed his slackened form, then laughed until he looked up at the creatures still standing around his prisoner.

He spoke up to them saying, "You've done a terrific job and I'm extremely grateful, my friends. But uh… how long will it be before he awakens again and his horror begins?"

One of the furies responded, "It's different for all of those we torment, but certainly no more than a few hours unless his wounds are healed. If the Savior should find him, or the Evil Queen…"

"The heroes finding him in this condition is what will happen unfortunately," the God interrupted out of frustration. "I had to make a deal with my brother in order to get something from him I need. But doing will also get him out of my realm sooner, which I need him to do."

"Exactly how are those so-called heroes going to find him all the way down here?" Jack asked as he then pulled out his crystal orb as images of Emma, her parents, and Ursula appeared within it as they entered Granny's Diner within the center of town, then the God used his power to strengthen the power of the gift Poseidon had given them in accordance to the deal he made with his brother, that would lead them directly to Hook the next time they tried to use it.

Hades made the crystal disappear once he finished and then uttered, "It doesn't matter how they'll find him. But rest assured, Captain Hook's torment has only just begun."

He turned to leave the room after his creatures flew away again, but his attention became drawn to Killian's hand sticking out of James' coat pocket and reached out to take it away from the Prince, then questioned, "And exactly what did you think you were going to do with Hook's hand?"

"I hoped to flaunt it in my brother's face to remind him of the failure he was in protecting his daughter's boyfriend," the dead twin answered nervously. "You know... for when the time comes for me to finally confront him, before I kill him. David stands for all that is right and good, and he's come down here to help my niece save him. Whether he cares for this pirate or not, his guilt over being unable to help her will consume him until he makes it right. I just wanted to…"

"Let me guess, cutting off his only hand left was Peter Pan's idea?" the deity continued when he turned to look over at the boy from Neverland, then back at the Prince again before simply dropping the limb back onto the ground beside its true owner. "It's very clever. Ironic even. But it's a bit over the top and unnecessary. Hook will suffer enough with the pain of each of your torments and mine. Surely we can give something other than over a hundred lashes to try to heal. Just be grateful that I gave each of you the power to be able to make him suffer. Oh, and Your Majesty…"

When Hades turned to him, King Driscoll bowed his head as he continued, "Yes, My Lord?"

The God of the Underworld then finished, "I was pretty impressed with how you took charge over the rest of the villains in there. Most of those lashes came from you, did it not? Trust me, I have my ways of knowing exactly what goes on in my own realm. So as a reward, I have a task for you and your loyal bodyguard. When the heroes arrive, introduce yourselves and don't make it too easy for them to get in here to free Hook. I can't let them think that I've gone soft. Or that I'm completely unable to keep one of my prisoners exactly that. And if you should happen to kill one or two of them, I wouldn't be too disappointed. Just don't kill Emma. I have plans for her."


	13. Chapter 13

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Thirteen

In another part of the Underworld, Regina, Robin, and Henry walked together along the cliffs beyond Underbrooke's beach as they allowed the locator spell cast over Brennan Jones' shirt to guide them to where they hoped Hook's father would be. It wasn't much of a surprise to them that his personal hell was somewhere among the seas, which down in the Underworld were not calming and beautiful like they were within their own realm due to them being green in color as the ocean extended off from the River of Lost Souls.

The three heroes spoke quietly while they walked onward, as Henry finally looked over at his adopted mother and carefully asked, "So, how exactly did you find Killian's dad in the first place? I'm not trying to judge you. I'm just… I'm curious how you learned about him? I know you said you needed to find out if there were any weaknesses in Hook's past that you could use to…"

Regina brusquely interrupted, "To exploit you mean? I'm sorry. It's just, I'm not sure I want you to know more beyond what's necessary for you to know, Henry. It's not that you don't have the right to know, but I don't want you to know the details of most of the things I've done because I don't want you to ever be afraid of me again like you were on multiple occasions while we were all trapped under the dark curse. You already know too much of the things I've done and I'm certainly not proud of them."

"I will never fear you, Mom," the sixteen year old storybook Author answered strongly as he reached out to take her hand as if to comfort her a little. "I fear for you because I'm worried about you at times. I'm worried that while we're down here, someone from your past will try to hurt you, or worse. I'm worried about a lot more than I've let on really, but I couldn't ever fear you again. Just like I won't ever fear Hook again either. You both have worked hard to change and become the heroes the rest of us see you as. And since she was the Dark One, Mom too. If we learn about things you've done while you were still the Evil Queen while we're down here, I would never think any less of you because you're not her anymore. And Killian isn't Captain Hook anymore either. Meeting his father isn't going to change how I feel towards him. So please, tell me. It'll help you move past your regret over what you did to both Killian and to his father. Won't it?"

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Henry?" Regina stated rhetorically as she pulled her son into a hug and kissed the top of his head, then turned to look over at Robin, who simply smiled at the woman he loved. "In order to find Hook's weakness, I used Sidney still trapped within my magic mirror to look into his past. When I discovered he had a father he hated due to a conversation I watched take place between him, his brother, and the King of their land while he and Liam were about become soldiers within the Royal Navy, then learned through Sidney that Brennan Jones was still alive centuries later due to being trapped under a sleeping curse all that time, it wasn't too difficult to find where he was hiding out since he was awakened. I didn't go beyond that though. Into Hook's past I mean. I didn't need to, so I honestly had no idea Hook had been sold into slavery by the man. I just thought the man had abandoned him. It never came up within their conversation because that secret, remained between them until I watched as Hook confronted and then murdered his father. But I saw the hate and pain in his eyes as Hook spoke of him, rather reluctantly when their King sought background information from the two brothers who survived the tempest that killed the rest of their crew, while also managing to capture the Eye of the Storm. Now we know all thanks to Hades."

Robin then responded, "As Henry said… that wasn't you, Regina. Even Killian understands this too. You heard him this morning when you apologized to him. Don't worry, we will find his father and we'll bring him back so that Killian will be able to atone for his mistake and help him move on."

Henry became worried as he replied, "I just hope Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, and Ursula are going to be able to find him. I don't know if we can do anything to help Killian's father move on without reuniting them again if they can't save him."

"They will find him, Henry," Robin answered with strong conviction in his voice. "They won't give up until they do and neither will Killian."

"It looks like Brennan is somewhere in the cave straight ahead of us," Regina said again when the shirt floating in the air before them to lead them in their search suddenly passed through the dangerous waters splashing high against the cliff and over the cave's entrance within it. "This cave is like a prison for all trapped inside there because of the waves. Getting in and out might not be so easy. We can't go through without the waters touching us and if they do, then we become one of Hades' most tormented of souls."

The teenager looked around them and saw a small winding path that led inside, then looked back at his mom as he asked, "Can you create some kind of spell that will help us to go through without getting splashed by the waves? I see the path in. It looks narrow, but we can make it."

Upon watching as someone, who undoubtedly was working for Hades, walked out from within untouched thanks to what appeared to be a stone hanging from around his neck, the Queen turned back to her son and Robin, then she responded, "Actually, I don't think that'll be necessary."

Regina cautiously approached the minion before Henry or the archer could stop her and suddenly flung him into a cliff wall using her magic, then bent down to pick up and examine the stone more closely. Almost immediately, the gem created what was like a forcefield around her and as it did, she reached out to take the others' hands within her own in order to extend the shield around them as well after she pulled the stone around her own neck.

"I'm sorry that I didn't exactly have the time to be more tactful when I took this from that goon," she stated as they walked inside the large cavern, after which the shield around them vanished again once it was no longer needed. "He would have spotted us in a matter of seconds and then he might have contacted Hades somehow. Hopefully his focus is elsewhere, but I really don't want to risk getting caught if he doesn't know what we're up to."

"It's okay," Henry replied and then looked around for the oldest Jones' shirt. "So, how do we know which one is him? His shirt disappeared."

They walked around a corner that rounded until they came upon the main room with the cave and were surprised upon seeing another pirate ship that was much older and far less attractive than the Jolly Roger was. It was also in terrible condition after it appeared to be marooned within their prison.

Regina answered quietly, "I know what he looks like, but it wouldn't be hard to recognize him for you either. He looks just like Hook, except that he's older… obviously."

"And I think I've just found him," Robin responded as he turned and saw the man they've been looking for as Brennan Jones stepped down off the gangplank onto the ground beneath the ship instead of water, then began to serve other members of the ship's crew some kind of meal, while shackles cuffed his wrists together.

"It appears his punishment fits his crimes in life," Regina said quietly upon noticing that he was being forced to work for whoever the ship's Captain was, when the man in charge shouted down more orders for Brennan to obey while still aboard. "He's a slave, just as he made Hook and Liam. I can't say I feel real sorry for him."

The three heroes walked down from where they stood watching the scene below them and slowly approached the man continuing to serve the others, then Henry spoke up from behind him nervously, saying, "Brennan Jones?"

He turned around and stared at the three strangers oddly until he then recognized the woman with the boy and archer as he uttered coldly, "Your Majesty. I'm not surprised someone has gotten around to killing you after all the time I've been trapped in here, but you'll forgive me if I don't mind me asking you what you're doing in here? Shouldn't you be up among this world's most prominent at Hades' command? You're the Evil Queen. I would have thought Hades would love to have a villain like you under his control."

"Even if I was dead, I wouldn't ever confine myself to Hades' every whim," the Queen replied curtly, but kept herself calm so their conversation wouldn't end with them leaving Hook's father behind. "And I would never work alongside any of those villains who do. We're very much alive."

"You mean, you're not dead?" the older man questioned her while he stared between Regina, the archer, and the boy with her. "How is that… even possible? Why would you be here if you're alive?"

Regina looked between Henry and Robin as well, then turned back to Brennan as she answered him carefully, "We came down here on account of your son. To try to save him from Hades' wrath. He's a very good friend of ours."

The oldest Jones turned away sadly and then responded, "I had two sons. I know one of them died long ago. I hope he's found peace. But if you mean my youngest… well, I was hoping he was still alive somewhere trying to be a man he can be proud of. Both are named Liam, so you'll have to give me more than just a first name."

"Actually, we're here for your middle son," Henry continued as Brennan turned to the teenager with another look of surprise, yet darkness in his eyes upon the mention of the son who killed him decades ago. "Killian."

"You're mistaken, boy," Brennan replied cruelly. "I have no middle son. Not anymore. If you're referring to the pirate who killed me, then you're wasting your time. Captain Hook means nothing to me. And if he's finally joined the dead and has caused enough of a stir to bring Hades' attention upon him, then only Killian's own choices and actions have put him here. He'll have to live with them as I have. The man he became is not my son. Hook deserves whatever punishment he's been rewarded with as far as I'm concerned."

It was then that Robin retorted angrily, "How can you say that about your own son? Say what you will, but he is your son. No matter what, a father is supposed to love his child even if that child makes choices the father doesn't agree with. I learned that a long time ago when I became a father to my own son, and more recently my daughter. From the way I see it, you did a pretty poor job at being Killian's father. You forced him and his brother into a life of servitude when he was just a boy even younger than Henry here, for a rowboat just so you could protect yourself from being prosecuted by the law. Look around you. Look at the shackles that keep you this God's prisoner. This is your punishment because of your own choices. Hades doesn't want you to forget your deepest regrets. Why do you think you haven't moved on?"

The older man lowered his head in shame, but the archer added, "I don't condone Killian's choices he made when he became Captain Hook and the villain he was, though I never actually knew that man. But I certainly understand it. And I do know that Killian isn't that man anymore. He's a good man and a dear friend, to all of us. If he wasn't, we wouldn't all be here risking our lives to save him."

"Robin's right," Regina spoke again. "Hook… Killian has become the man he truly wanted to be, the man you wanted him to be. Not the monster I helped to turn him into when I brought you to his attention and pushed him into killing you so he could prove himself to me as that monster. He's seen as a hero in the land we live in now and he's found the love of the woman known to us as the Savior. She loves him very deeply and will fight with every ounce of strength within her to save him. As for why we're here now, it's because your son asked for us to help you to move on from here. He would be here himself if he could be. Unfortunately, Hades has captured him again because he helped your oldest son and some old crew members to move on just yesterday and the God isn't happy. But Liam is finally at peace again. Thanks to him."

"I can only imagine how you must feel, Mr. Jones," she continued after she paused a moment upon seeing remorse and tears come to Brennan's eyes. "We know you've suffered your own kind of hell since you've been trapped down here because of your son's actions. And my own, as well as yours. But believe me, Killian is truly sorry. He sacrificed himself to save us all from the same fate as he's suffered since he's died. He willingly gave his life and now he needs us. Hades is continuing to torture him. We did find him, but he was taken from us again. The rest of our friends being led by the woman who loves him are out there now trying to find him, but we could use your help too. Perhaps by helping him, it will allow you to make things right between you and your son."

Henry reached out to take the man's hand and then asked, "What do you say, Sir? Do you want to get out of here?"

Killian's father looked at the teenager again, then between Regina and Robin until he finally took the hand offered to him as he whispered, "Please… take me to my son."


	14. Chapter 14

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Fourteen

Above the caverns below and Hades' lair, the ground shook when an earthquake suddenly erupted throughout the Underworld just as Emma, David, Snow, and Ursula walked inside the diner, not knowing Hades was the cause of it when he used Poseidon's trident to test his newfound power. The diner's patrons began to panic as most of them ran past the heroes out of fear. Charming quickly wrapped his arms around his wife, while Emma grabbed hold of the bar in order to keep herself standing upright, and the Sea Witch remained beside them, prepared to protect her friends should it be necessary for her to. However, the tremors vanished almost as quickly as it came only a few seconds later.

"What the hell was that?" Emma questioned, though not to anyone in particular as she looked around to survey any damage the quake might have caused. "Does that usually happen around here?"

"We can ask the Blind Witch when we talk to her," Snow responded sternly as she pulled away from David, but looked into his eyes as if to ask him if he was alright and he simply nodded, then they both looked around for any sign of the villain. "Where is she? She's always been here."

Emma let out a sigh in frustration, then replied, "Yeah, well she isn't here now. And neither is Cruella. We have an idea what the cavern where Killian's being held looks like, but we have no clue how to find it."

She turned her head away from her parents dejectedly and stared down at the empty glass lying out on the bar, then without thinking about what she was doing, Emma suddenly slammed it down against the counter causing the glass to shatter, as the broken shards sliced up her hand pretty good. Her father immediately rushed over to her and grabbed her hand when he saw it was bleeding, then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket so he could wrap her hand once he pulled out the pieces of glass still embedded within her palm.

As he did so, David asked, "What were you thinking, Emma? I know you're upset because you're scared, but you can't lose control like that. Your magic is powerful, but you can't exactly heal yourself. Or can you?"

"I'm not sure," the Savior answered while she tried to use her magic to do so, but as she expected, it didn't work so her father continued to help her and began to wrap her hand with the handkerchief in order to stifle the blood slowly trickling out from the cuts when he finished.

"Emma… are you okay?" Snow then asked her daughter worryingly when Emma suddenly gasped as she appeared to fall into some kind of trance. "Emma? Emma!"

 _Without a warning of any kind, Emma suddenly found herself caught within another memory like what had happened earlier with her and Killian while they were lying together on her bed within her parents' loft the night before, as she then saw_ _Hook and herself when they reached the top of a beanstalk, the very beanstalk they had climbed together shortly after they first met to find a giant within a destitute looking castle._

 _She was surprised as she watched the scene play out before her from a distance like in a strange dream and heard herself speak to the man whom she had yet to fall in love with in that time when she asked, "What happened here?"_

 _Hook turned his head to look at her behind him while she looked around at the destruction that took place there long ago and responded, "It's where the final battle was."_

 _"Give me your hand," he immediately continued more brusquely than he intended to be when he looked down at her hand and discovered she was bleeding from having cut herself during their climb up._

 _"What?" she questioned strangely again as she glanced down at it._

 _Hook gently continued, "Your hand… it's cut. Let me help you."_

 _Emma started to object as she stated, "No, no. It's fine."_

 _"No, it's not," he immediately retorted as he quickly grabbed hold of her arm using his hook and pulled her closer to him before she could object again._

 _"So now you're going to be a gentleman?" she asked him snidely while she looked at him with contempt._

 _The pirate Captain whispered, "Giants can smell blood, and I'm always a gentleman."_

 _Hook uncorked a bottle he pulled from his belt using his teeth to do so since he only had the one hand to work with, then quickly spit the cork out and poured the flask's contents over Emma's bloody hand as she cringed in pain until she cried out, "Ah! Ow! What the hell is that?"_

 _"It's rum," he replied and lifted her hand higher to get a better look at the cut as her blood was washed away. "A bloody waste of it."_

 _She continued to pant against the pain while Hook pulled a piece of cloth that had been hanging around his neck and gently began to tie it around Emma's injury. She watched him as he worked, or mainly his eyes, surprised by his sudden care and compassion that she didn't expect to see from a villain like Captain Hook._

 _"Here's the plan," Killian said again while he carefully continued on with his task at hand, Emma watching him and his work as he did so. "We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are, where the compass lies."_

 _Hook then looked up into her eyes as well while he once again used his mouth seductively to help him finish by tying off the cloth before tucking the extra length inside what covered the injury and Emma, feeling herself become entranced by his suave gentleness, softly asked, "And then?"_

 _He quietly answered, "And then we run like hell."_

 _"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep," Emma responded to him in frustration. "The powder Mulan gave us… We need to use it. We gotta knock him out."_

 _"Well, that's riskier," Killian replied reluctantly._

 _She looked at him again as she questioned, "Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?"_

 _The pirate made sure the cloth was secure and finally released her hand while he spoke again saying, "Point taken. Ooh, you're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate."_

 _"Who's Milah on the tattoo?" the Savior asked him as he pulled the bag of powder the warrior had given to her below before she and Hook had begun to climb the beanstalk, then handed it over to her, revealing the reminder of his first love that he wore on his forearm._

 _"Someone from long ago," he answered her despondently after pausing a moment to fight against the despair the welled up within him again upon being asked the most personal question this intoxicating woman could ask._

 _When he didn't go into more detail, she continued to press him as she continued, "Where is she?"_

 _Hook stepped around her and started walking towards the castle as he responded, "She's gone."_

 _"Gold," she stated in a sudden understanding as to why he was so reluctant to talk about her, causing Killian to stop while Emma turned around to face him again and then he turned back to her too. "Rumplestiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him."_

 _"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" he asked her coldly._

 _The Savior then in honesty replied, "Maybe I was, once."_

All of a sudden, Emma broke again from the memory that flashed through her mind as she heard her mother calling out to her, "Emma! Hey… are you alright? What happened? Did you see something? Was it Hook?"

"Yes… but not in this time," the younger woman answered while she struggled to shake off the heaviness she was feeling from being overwhelmed by the flashback that had taken control of her.

"What do you mean, not in this time?" David questioned in confusion while he looked between his daughter and wife in concern. "What did you see?"

Emma shook her head as she pulled out the shell containing the enchanted pearl given to her from Poseidon and responded, "It's nothing. At least, I don't think it is. It was just another memory between me and Killian. This isn't the first time this has happened. Last night, Killian and I both became caught up in one of his memories because we were resting and my hand was laying over the side of his head. We both saw the last few memories between him and his father… when Killian killed him. Nothing happened after that though, other than him becoming mortified that I had seen and heard what he had done to him. I even felt his rage and despair. We were talking about his father before I fell asleep and he rested with me. But I figured whatever it was that caused it to happen would be just a one-time occurrence. Until now, when I saw me and Killian as we were back up at Anton's castle trying to get the compass so Mom and me could return home. Somehow, Dad must have triggered it as he was wrapping his handkerchief around my hand, like Killian had done because I had cut my hand before while we were climbing the beanstalk. What the hell is happening to me? I know I was trying to heal my own hand just before it… I guess until I figure out what's really causing my powers to act so wonky, I need to be more careful about using them. I just wish all this wasn't happening right now. I really need them now, especially if Killian's hurt like I'm afraid he will be when we finally find him."

She then opened the shell so she could try to use the pearl to discover more of Killian's whereabouts. However upon doing so, a bright light emanated from the gift as it suddenly revealed the path for them to follow directly to the man they had come down into the Underworld to save. The power radiating out of the gem last only a few moments, but when its magic faded, the heroes were all shocked to realize they remembered everything they saw and knew exactly where to find their friend.

Emma immediately started towards the door to leave until Ursula quickly grabbed her arm to hold her back as she said sternly, "Whoa… Emma, wait… That wasn't supposed to happen. My father's enchantment isn't supposed to work like that. Whatever that was, whatever we just saw… it has to be a trap. Hades has somehow…"

"It's all right, Ursula," Poseidon serenely replied when he suddenly reappeared before them once more. "It's no trap. What you just saw and felt was Hades' power and the path, it will lead you to Hook. My brother and I made a deal. His idea, but I agreed. He offered to give you all a way to find Hook wherever he is now. The sooner you find him, the sooner Ursula will return with me to our own realm. Forgive me if wishing to protect my daughter is a selfish reason to accept."

"It isn't selfish at all," Snow answered with understanding. "David and I couldn't say if we would accept a deal like that or not if it came down to protecting our own daughter if it was necessary to do so."

The Sea Witch turned back to her father, glaring at him while she asked skeptically, "And what did you have to give up to get this gift? Father, where is your trident?"

He smiled at her and then responded, "Try not to worry about it. I had to transfer its power over to my brother as I handed it over to him. But I assure you, everything is under control and in time, Hades will come to realize our deal wasn't a deal worth making. I'm afraid that I just can't help you out any longer until I get my trident back from him. While I still have magic without my trident within our own realm and above in yours, it's as I said earlier. What I still possess isn't strong enough down here without it."

"Oh, father…" she uttered, while the Sea King pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, daughter," he replied softly. "Please, just hurry and help them to find Hook so you can leave here as soon as possible. Hades will find me in our realm when he's ready to recant on our deal."

Without another word to her, the God vanished again, just as the Blind Witch then returned as she walked inside the diner she ran, followed by Cruella and Jack, though neither Emma, David, or Snow recognized the third woman who entered. However, she seemed to know David as the woman strode up to him, then began to seductively caress his cheek until she suddenly slapped his face hard and Snow immediately pulled Jack away from him, stepping between her and her husband.

Jack laughed and then spoke up callously saying, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn't help myself. Your man here is the mirror image of his brother. That hit was for your brother leaving me behind to die so he could escape the giants. I was poisoned because of him. And he just left me, carrying a bag full of the giants' treasure. If I could kill him, I would. But at least he's down here trapped in this Hell with me. And if Hades has any amount of mercy in him whatsoever, hopefully you will all soon join us."

While the Blind Witch once again walked around the counter to stand behind her bar and Cruella took a seat in one of the booths to eagerly watch the scene before her, David looked at her in surprise as he asked, "You're Jack. The giant slayer? Anton spoke of you, how you betrayed his trust and killed his family."

"We saw what was left of you when Hook and I climbed the beanstalk to find something inside the giants' castle," Emma added when she stepped closer to the woman and noticed the blood smeared on the front of the woman's corset, as her eyes darkened. "You were there… with Hook. All of you were there while he was being tortured. You helped."

"Yes I did," the slayer answered cruelly as she sneered at the Savior. "And luckily for you, I've already had my fill of violence today. Your poor pirate Captain is brave, but he's also weak. Especially now. He tried not to, but he screamed when Pan cut off his only hand and then cried, as we whipped him over and over again."

Emma grabbed her by her lapels as she angrily retorted, "You really enjoy inflicting pain on those who stand in your way, or those who can't defend themselves? I was the Dark One just days ago and believe me, I know how it feels to want to make my enemies suffer too."

All of a sudden, as though she had no control over what she was doing, Emma used her magic to force Jack against the wall behind her and held her there firmly while the killer struggled to cry out when she then began to choke against the pressure over her throat even though she couldn't feel any pain due to already being dead, then Emma continued, "Especially when those I love are threatened."

"Well… I see that the darkness we tried to put into your precious Savior's heart hasn't disappeared completely," Cruella muttered snidely to Snow and David as the Prince quickly rushed forward to stand in front of their daughter to snap her out of her strange behavior, while Ursula turned her head to stare coldly at the woman she once worked alongside to do exactly what the spinster just pointed out. "It's marvelous, isn't it… darling?"

"You're not a part of this, Cruella," the Sea Witch responded and then swiftly blasted Cruella up against the ceiling above her and allowed her to fall to the floor, successfully knocking her unconscious.

Meanwhile, both of Emma's parents were pleading with their daughter to stop until David suddenly started to feel the effects of her power around his own throat, after which the Savior quickly broke from the sudden darkness to overpowered her upon realizing what she was doing, causing Jack to fall to the floor herself, then she looked up fearfully at the blonde woman and Emma looked between her father and mother as they pulled her into a hug while she whispered regretfully, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't… I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to… I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just felt Killian's pain and I… I couldn't stop myself until it was almost too late."

Snow White caressed her daughter's cheek as she replied, "It's all right, Emma. It's all going to be all right. Your father's fine and soon we're going to find Killian and he'll be okay too. It's clear that you and Killian are connected now in more ways than you have ever been before and I don't believe it's just because you both were Dark Ones together. I believe that you already share a heart even though it's not in the literal sense. Your love, is very powerful. And beautiful."

"But I almost killed Dad," she answered angrily. "How is that beautiful?"

"You stopped yourself the moment I stepped in to help you," Charming responded confidently. "And I'm fine. I promise. The darkness is no longer a part of you, Emma. It's gone thanks to Hook and to you for being brave enough… to have the strength to do what was necessary to rid yourselves of it once and for all. I'm not sure I would have had to strength to kill your mother, nor she me, if the darkness had taken over one of us. As for what's happening to you, there may be residual effects left over from the darkness, but we also believe that your magic… your light magic you always possessed because you're the product of true love, is simply growing stronger than ever before. You just can't let it control you."

Snow smiled at her and then continued, "Come on. We know where Killian is now, or at least where well find him. We don't need these villains' help any longer."

Once the heroes were gone, Cruella weakly got up off the floor and walked over to Jack to help her stand as she stated brusquely, "I certainly know how you must feel, darling. Though that woman didn't do to you as she did to me. I've been on the receiving end of the Savior's anger before and it didn't end so well for me. Why do you think I'm here? At least you can't die again."

"I'll be sure to remember that the next time I see that bitch," Jack replied angrily, then stormed out of the diner to cool off.

"So, Cruella… what can I get you for dinner?" the Blind Witch asked the dog hater when Jack was gone. "Or is it lunch? I never can tell what time of day it is, especially not down here."

The villainess sat down at the bar, then answered, "Give me my usual. A roast beef sandwich with fries… and a tall glass of scotch. Or brandy. Whatever you have the most of in stock. I'll be here for awhile."

The witch sighed and then said, "Scotch it is."


	15. Chapter 15

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Fifteen

When they left the diner, Emma, David, Snow, and Ursula cautiously made their way down into the tunnels beneath the town and forest above, yet as quickly as they could, guided by the path Hades had laid out for them and now tucked away within their minds. However, once they entered, Emma stopped walking and pulled out the map which Megara had given her before she moved on with Hercules to study it for a few minutes. While the Sea King had assured them they could trust Hades' magic, a part of her still feared the God of the Underworld was guiding them away from Killian, no matter what either of the deities said.

Snow walked up behind her daughter and studied the map as well, then she spoke up saying, "It looks like wherever Hook's prison is, we'll have to pass through where both he and Meg were being held before, where he helped her to escape from. But Emma, this map won't help you find Killian now. We need to trust Poseidon was right."

Emma looked back at her worryingly as she replied, "I do trust Ursula's father. I just don't trust Hades or the path we're being led on. Gold always has a loophole whenever he makes deals, or just another way to entrap us. Following Hades' guidance may lead us to Killian, but what if there's more to it?"

"You make a good point," Ursula answered with a shrug. "But do we really have a choice? It's a chance we have to take if we're going to find him. Besides, we can face whatever trap he might have set for us together. That's what all of you showed me before in all that time I fought against you. You defeated me, Maleficent, and Cruella before because you didn't face them alone."

"That's not exactly true," the Savior retorted curtly while she put the map back into her pocket. "Cruella died because I wasn't patient enough to wait for Killian or Regina to help me save Henry. I told them to split up. And Killian was the one who made it possible for you to become the good woman you always were. The rest of us had nothing to do with that."

The Sea Witch nodded and then responded, "Maybe so. But in the end all of you defeated Gold's entire plan to give villains back their happy endings by trying to destroy you heroes. No one person could have done that."

Snow smiled as she looked over at the former villainess standing beside them, then replied, "Thank you, Ursula. But you've already paid back any debt you feel you might have owed us, by telling us of Gold's plan in the first place. You don't owe us anymore."

"Mom's right," Emma added sincerely. "You've done more than enough. Thank you for being here. Let's get going. Killian's depending on us and we need to find him… now."

"I'm afraid he's going to have to wait," a man then stated as he and one other suddenly appeared before them as they entered the dungeon containing the cells where Killian had been held prisoner along with the young woman he saved from Hades' three headed hellbeast from the opposite end of the hall. "For the rest of his eternal damnation. And it will be quite the punishment."

Upon recognizing the two men from the fight aboard the Jolly Roger, David moved to stand next to his daughter as he said quietly, "They were a part of the distraction Hades set up for us on Hook's ship. Hook said they were once a part of his crews until…"

When Emma noticed the red stone ring she recognized immediately as one of the ones Killian always wore on one of the villains' fingers while they approached the heroes, she interrupted, "I'm guessing you're either Edgar, or Barnaby."

"Killian told me about how he wears that ring and his others as a reminder that all sins can be forgiven when someone love you," she whispered as she turned her head to look between her parents, then turned back to the threats before them. "You have what doesn't belong to you any longer."

"Hook stole it from me in the first place!" the pirate wearing the ring shouted at her angrily. "Did he ever tell you what he did to me? To both of us?!"

The Savior slowly moved towards them while she answered remorsefully, "Yes… He did. I know you won't believe this or even care, but Hook isn't that man anymore. He had taken those rings from you both to keep as trophies. However, now he wears them to remind him of the man he's fought against all this time to be the hero he's become."

Barnaby stepped forward himself while he snidely responded, "Hero or villain, it doesn't matter. He murdered us both for nothing more than stealing some wine and giving him another moniker other than the name he's made for himself. 'One Hand Jones.' I know I like it better. He murdered me in front of my wife, forced her to watch as the light went out of my eyes and I took my last breath. Now I couldn't do the same to him, but maybe it's better that I can make him suffer by killing the woman he loves in front of him. That is, if he's even sane enough to know what's happening when he comes to."

"Don't count on it," Snow White retorted angrily while she swiftly fired an arrow at the man who threatened her daughter, striking him in his shoulder as the arrowhead pinned him against the corroded stone wall behind him when he started to approach her.

"None of your weapons can hurt us," Edgar smugly said as he too began to walk towards the heroes while he pulled a sword from the scabbard at his side. "You can't stop us because we can't be killed. We thought you would have learned that by now."

It was then Ursula let out all eight of her tentacles and replied, "They might not be able to stop you, but I can."

The Goddess swiftly struck the first of the pirates to make a move against David as he pulled his out sword from the scabbard at his side to defend himself, forcing Barnaby into the wall and held him there for a few seconds before letting him drop to the ground, then Ursula looked over at Emma while she called out to her saying, "You and your parents go find Hook! I can handle these guys. Hurry!"

"Be careful," the Savior answered out of concern for their friend, then turned and ran deeper through the tunnels, followed closely by her parents.

"Oh… I'll be just fine," the Sea Witch responded to herself while she turned back to the two men before her and swung her tentacles again.


	16. Chapter 16

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Sixteen

Emma and her parents continued to run through the tunnels until they couldn't any longer, and knew for sure they weren't being followed by either of the men Ursula had stayed behind to fight against. They trusted she would take care of them just fine, but they also knew they needed to find Killian as soon as possible, so they didn't take long to compose themselves again before they kept going. And after hearing one of the men mention something about the man she loved possibly losing his sanity, Emma became even more scared for him.

Finally, the three heroes entered another corridor leading to what appeared to be a dead end before them, seeing only another stone wall where there should have been a doorway to the cavern where Killian was being held prisoner. The corridor was surprisingly brightly lit, just as the corridor where Emma realized Killian had been imprisoned before along with Megara thanks to her map.

"The entrance to the cavern is supposed to be here," Emma uttered worryingly, staring ahead of her while she slowly moved towards the wall, as did her parents. "Why would Hades lead us to a dead end?"

"Poseidon said we could trust him," she then added with the sound of defeat in her voice.

"Actually, I don't think we're at a dead end," Snow answered as she cautiously walked up to the wall in front of them and raised her hand to touch the stone until she stopped short of doing so, then immediately stepped back towards David when two more of Hades souls suddenly stepped through the wall as though it wasn't even there.

The Prince still had his sword in his hands as he raised it again when the men pulled their own blades, and Snow quickly tethered an arrow to her bow again, aiming it at the apparent leader of the two men, who then spoke up coldly saying, "So… you're the heroes who've come down here to try to save Captain Hook? Which one of you beautiful ladies is his precious Savior?"

When the King turned his head to look over at the blonde woman standing on her own, he continued, "I'm guessing she's you. Am I right?"

Emma glared at the man while she darkly replied, "I've been looking for Hook all day and I'm too close to let you and some thug stand in my way of rescuing him now. Move aside and get the hell out of here. We won't ask twice."

"You won't like what you find in there," Driscoll responded smugly and was about to continue until all of a sudden, Emma swiftly emitted her magic as she slammed both villains against the walls beside them.

"Get to Killian," Snow shouted as she quickly fired her arrow into Gisbourne's back in order to distract him when he attempted to get back up to grab her daughter as she ran past them.

The King's loyal guard turned back to the Princess as he rose to his feet and pulled out the arrow without so much as a cringe, then snapped the projectile in half with his hands and sneered, "You're going to have to do better than that, Madam. Your weapons are useless against us."

David suddenly cried out in pain when Driscoll swiftly threw a dagger he had taken out from behind his back to take out who he saw as the bigger threat, striking him in his lower left side as his wife called out his name, "David!"

"I'm fine," Charming stated while he pulled the blade out and stood tall, then swung his sword as he charged against Gisbourne when the guard moved between him and the royal to fight the Prince himself. "Snow… go help Emma. I can handle them."

"We can handle them," Regina suddenly answered as she then appeared within the corridor, followed closely by Robin, Ursula, Henry, and Brennan, who froze in surprise when the Queen fired off a blast of light magic towards the soldier fighting against their wounded friend.

The power flung Guy backwards again, but as he collapsed to the floor, the King whistled and before she could do the same to him, several of Hades' winged creatures flew in and began to attack the heroes. Regina fired a fireball from the palm of her hand at one as it attempted to charge Henry, then Brennan immediately swooped forward and pulled the teenager down to protect him as another tried to do the same.

Robin quickly moved between them and fired off an arrow to kill another of the furies as it grabbed the woman he loved from behind to carry her off, then quickly turned his head towards Hook's father and Henry as he said sternly, "Find cover. We'll take care of them."

Brennan and the sixteen year old did as they were told without questioning the archer as they ran into one of the corners of the room at the end of the corridor, neither of them knowing that there was a secret passage leading into another room behind the wall, then watched while the others continued to fight the Erinyes and the two men standing against the heroes.

Snow rushed to her husband's side to help him after he thrust his sword through another of the dark creatures' chest, then weakly collapsed back against the wall behind him and she fearfully whispered, "You're hardly alright."

"I will be as soon as this fight ends," David replied until one of the furies flew down and pulled the former bandit up by her shoulders. "Snow!"

"I don't think so!" Ursula called out to the winged creature while she fired another burst of magic to strike it down, causing the fury to drop its prey as Snow fell back to the ground and David rushed over to his wife the best he could despite his injury. "Are you alright, Snow?"

The Princess nodded her head in response, then went back to helping David until Regina walked over to them and healed the knife wound once the remaining two furies flew off after the rest were killed. Charming stood with help from both women while Robin, Henry, and Brennan surrounded them as well, then looked around for the two men who first attacked and realized they must have run when the creatures appeared.

David looked over at the Queen as he asked, "How did you get here? How did you know where to find us?"

"How else?" she answered as she pulled out Snow's compact mirror she knew her stepdaughter carried with her. "A little mirror magic with a locator spell on top of it. We were going to wait for you back at the loft, but… we then thought you could use some help. It's a good thing we came."

"Wait… where's Mom?" Henry then asked in concern as he looked around and didn't see her standing with them.

Snow quickly looked at the stone wall in front of them again as she replied, "There's a hidden room behind that wall where Killian's being held."

David reached out to lay his hand against the barrier expecting he would phase right through until all he felt was the coldness of the stone despite the heat giving off from the lit torch that hung near where he touched, then spoke up saying, "It's solid. We're not meant to get through. Hades must have made it so that only Emma could reach him."

"Let's just hope she can get him out of there on her own then," Regina responded crossly and then turned back to her son and pulled Henry into a hug.

Meanwhile, inside the Erinyes lair…

Emma ran into the hidden room without hesitating with hope that her parents could take care of themselves against the strangers attacking them so she could finally get to the man she loved. However, as soon as she found him, she froze upon seeing his arms chained in the shackles hanging down from the cavern's roof within the center of the room, his raw and bloodied back before her while his head hung against his chest. It was also then that she noticed his only hand was no longer attached to his arm like Jack had mentioned at the diner, but lying on the ground beside his body and Emma had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp that threatened to slip out.

The Savior released the breath she was holding in and rushed around Killian as she collapsed to her own knees, then gently reached out to touch the sides of his face with both of her hands in hope that her touch was enough to give the man she loved some small comfort deep within the unconsciousness that claimed him.

After a couple of minutes, she leaned in close and kissed his lips and forehead, then let go of him so she could finally work on setting him free. Her hands trembled as she reached down to pick up his hand before turning her eyes to stare fearfully at the bloody stub left behind and she couldn't help, but wonder how deeply he must have suffered both now and the first time when he had lost his left hand to Rumplestiltskin. Unfortunately, her power within chose that moment to force her back into Killian's mind once again as she found herself aboard the Jolly Roger, just as the Dark One forced Hook up against the ship's center mast while the riggings bound him to it before murdering Killian's first love.

 _"Milah!" Hook shouted fearfully when Rumpelstiltskin magically thrust his hand through Milah's chest while he attempted to save her, but the villain used his magic to bind him to the mast, the ropes wrapping across his chest to keep him in place so that he couldn't help the woman he loved._

 _Rumpelstiltskin suddenly ripped her heart from her chest, causing her to pant in pain while Hook could do nothing, but watch as he cried out, "No!"_

 _After a few moments, Hook finally managed to break himself free from the ropes, causing one of the hooks attached to the mast to fall to the ground, then ran over to Milah as she gently reached her hand to touch his cheek while she looked into his eyes and whispered weakly, "I love you."_

 _"You may be more powerful now, demon," the Pirate Captain said coldly after he was forced to watch while Rumpelstiltskin crushed the dark haired woman's heart into dust within his hand as he held her in his arms until she died. "But you're no lesser a coward."_

 _"I'll have what I came for now," the Dark One answered smugly, sneering at the pirate as Hook slowly rose to his feet while he glared at the villain before him._

 _Slowly making his way toward the monster, the Captain of the Jolly Roger replied angrily, "You'll have to kill me first."_

 _Rumpelstiltskin took a few steps back as he retorted, "I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy."_

 _"I want you alive," he continued as he swiftly drew his sword and cut off Hook's hand he believed was still holding onto the magic bean that he had initially come for, causing Killian to scream in agony, then breathed heavily through the pain as the monster held his blade against Hook's neck. "Because I want you to suffer like I did."_

 _"Killing me's going to take a lot more than that, dearie," the Dark One spoke again after he had turned to go until Hook grabbed the hook that had fallen onto the deck and then stabbed Rumpelstiltskin with it, thrusting into his chest in attempt to kill him as he had killed Milah, though thanks to his power, no harm was done._

 _Captain Hook glared at him as he cried out angrily, "Even demons can be killed. I will find a way."_

 _Just before he vanished within a dark red cloud of smoke, Rumpelstiltskin sneered at Hook as he responded, "Well, good luck living long enough."_

"Oh… Killian…" Emma whispered grimly when her vision finally faded again like all the rest, then she carefully continued to do what she started to before her mind became lost in his past. "I'm so sorry. I thought I knew… We have a lot to talk about when this is all over. And we will, I promise."

As she lined up his hand to his arm, Emma released her power to heal into him in order to reattach the limb like she wished she could do with the one taken from him over two hundred years ago. Once his hand was a part of him once more, the Savior waved her own hand along his back so she could heal the lashes torn into his flesh by the bullwhip she also found lying on the ground nearby, then finished by healing the deep gash within his cheek also caused by the whip striking him before the villains' real torture began. A small part of her hoped healing him would be enough to wake him so he would know she was there and had found him again, but she knew that the physical wounds wasn't the worst of Hades' torment. Emma feared what state of mind he would be in once he did awaken.

"It's time to break these chains and get you out of here," the Savior uttered and discharged her power against the shackles to free him.


	17. Chapter 17

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Seventeen

Hades left his lair again with his brother's trident in hand and walked through the center of town until he came upon the broken clock tower lying within the street outside of the library which had been closed since the God had first recreated the Underworld to appear as Storybrooke. None of the souls trapped had a need or yearning to read a book, as most of them spent their eternity wallowing within their misery. And while everyone who ever arrived in this realm upon their deaths were miserable, the villains who agreed to work for Hades were also rewarded so that their hells more tolerable.

The deity stared down coldly at the hands of the clock, which had moved again several seconds forward, like the clock within his lair as well, thanks to the heroes helping Hook's brother and their crew move on. Finally, he broke from his gaze and looked around at the decay surrounding him and the few people who still lurked around the streets despite night having fallen, subconsciously flexed his left hand as a strange throbbing he hardly noticed coursed through it.

When he noticed the eighth dwarf who used to work and fight alongside the other seven little men still alive and well in the world above until his death while Stealthy was attempting to spy on him, Hades simply chortled quietly, then started what he had come out from within his lair to do.

He raised the trident and ignited its magic against the fallen tower in belief that his newfound weapon would be powerful enough to rid Underbrooke of its decay so it would become as Storybrooke was for the God's soon to be very special arrival whom Hades had the Dark One working on opening up a portal to bring her there to him.

Poseidon's trident was working, as the broken tower rose gradually from the ground and began to alter its damage so that it could become whole with the library as it was always meant to be, causing the earth throughout all the realm to tremble stronger than before. However, all of a sudden, the throbbing within his hand grew into searing pain and Hades couldn't help crying out while he lost his grip on the trident as it fell from his hands, then screamed angrily when the clock collapsed back to the ground.

Hades glanced down at his right hand and found that his skin has begun to rot as the corrosion slowly spread up into his arm. The deity growled as he reached down to pick up the weapon when the rotting stopped spreading, then swiftly snapped the fingers of his left hand and vanished within his flames to return to his lair.

When he returned, the spinning wheel he conjured for Rumplestiltskin to begin his work remained, while the Dark One was nowhere to be found. But that wasn't what mattered to him then as Hades immediately strode over to the fog coming off of the Green River and waved his good hand over it to open up a window into his brother's realm beneath the oceans.

The Sea King appeared within the opening as he spoke first saying, "So… you already discovered the consequences of using my trident's power. I'll admit, I was a little disappointed you didn't come to me. But you will, in time."

Hades glared at the older deity while he responded, "What have you done to it? Its power is mine now."

"You're right, the power is yours and you can do with it as you like," Poseidon answered sternly. "But as I've warned you time and time again, there are consequences for all of your actions. Or have you not learned that lesson yet after all you've done to get yourself down in that hell you've had to call home? The more you use my trident, the worse your body will decompose and you will end up having to spend the rest of eternity as a rotting corpse much like your many souls' bodies rotting away somewhere within the earth in the world above. You'll still be you and you will still have your own strength and power. But you will live in constant pain and torment."

"You shouldn't have the power to do this to me without help from our brother," the God of the Underworld angrily retorted. "And we both know that Zeus hasn't bothered to step out of the comforts of Mount Olympus in centuries, so how…?"

The Sea King interrupted, "I didn't do this. Like I told you before I handed my trident over to you, our parents forged it for me and while I was able to transfer the use of its power over to you, the weapon won't work for you as it does for me. What's happening to you is of your own making. I can restore you, but you will have to come down to my realm and willingly give my trident back to me. Please, Hades… for once do what is right. If not for me or for those who will be hurt by your plans with it, then do what is right for yourself. You've already imprisoned yourself within the Underworld and have forced Zeus to stop your heart. Don't let your hate and pride make your life an even darker hell than you're already suffering."

Hades glared at his brother while he coldly replied, "Forgive me if I'm not ready to simply take you at your word. If I can't figure out a way around the consequences, then I will make you suffer as well by imprisoning Ursula here within the Underworld. I can't kill her, but you know as well as I do that there are far worse things than death."

With that said, Hades waved his hand over the window within the fog again to make it vanish, then turned back towards his throne until he suddenly used his own power out of anger to destroy one of the stone statues that stood a few feet away. He turned again and then did the same to one of the boulders lining the Blue River, until the deity finally calmed himself down and took a seat back on his throne to think his brother's offer through.

However, he was interrupted again when King Driscoll and Guy of Gisbourne walked in and stood before him, then informed him they had failed to kill any of the heroes they were tasked to defeat, because the Erinyes failed him too. Hades was about to pitch both men back into the River of Lost Souls for their failure without bothering to lift his head from the back of his hand where it rested, until the King mentioned the Savior had entered the hidden room to save her pirate. Without saying a word to the men waiting for him to do so, Hades simply vanished once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Eighteen

The chains imprisoning Killian held him firmly and weren't like the shackles used within their own world, as Emma expected they wouldn't be given that they were forged within the Underworld by the God who ruled over this realm. However, they finally gave way once Emma strengthened her light magic she emitted from the palms of her hands and as they did, Killian collapsed against her and the Savior carefully pulled him against her chest, holding the man she loved with one arm beneath his head and back while she tenderly began to caress the right side of his face, then leaned down to kiss his forehead like she's done many times before. Emma hoped that freeing him would help awaken him, but his eyes remained closed despite her love she tried to pour into him.

"You're going to be alright," she whispered gently while she sadly stared down upon his face that was full of pain until she raised her head to look towards the wall she had walked through where her parents were fighting just on the other side, expecting them to walk through as well at any moment to help her.

"I'm afraid they're distracted trying to keep themselves alive against a number of my dark creatures born of this world," Hades said coldly when he suddenly appeared within his flames and stood before Emma and her love within her arms while he pulled the sleeve of his coat down over the decay along his arm to keep it hidden, as she immediately turned her head to face him, then pulled Killian closer to her by way of protecting him from the villain the best she could. "I thought I would take this time to talk with you without their interference. Only you could come through because I wanted you to."

Emma glared up at him while she asked, "Why… so you can boast? What have you done to Killian? Other than the lashes your henchmen left behind when they tortured him."

The deity bent down to pick up the discarded whip off the ground while he laughed and then added, "Not to mention that demon from Neverland cutting off his only hand, which you've also clearly reattached. Many of the villains he's come across have held quite a grudge against your pirate. Especially those he murdered himself. Sadly, that wasn't my idea, but I certainly do love the initiative. As for what I've done… I fear Hook's mind is undergoing a very painful transformation. Oh… he'll be himself when he does finally come to, but he's going to have a hell of a time trying to distinguish between what's reality and what's only in his head. And if the furies did their job properly, which they always do, then it's only a matter of time before poor Killian Jones is driven mad. It won't be long before he's nothing more than a mindless slave forced into submission. It's quite fitting for a man who spent most of the early years of his life as a slave. Even your magic can't help him."

"I won't let that happen," she replied curtly and fired a powerful burst of magic at Hades out of anger even though she knew it wouldn't do her any good.

"Light magic may be powerful against the villains in your world and against those pathetic ghosts out there, but it's worthless against a God," Hades smugly responded after he caught the ball of light within his hand, then squeezed his hand into a fist to extinguish it.

He then knelt down in front of her and smiled as he turned his eyes on his prisoner, then he continued, "It's a real shame. Captain Hook had such promise. He was once a masterful villain. If only he had died before he ever met you and became so weak. I have to ask, how is it that the Savior has allowed herself to fall in love with a villain like him, when it's her destiny and duty to save her people from the likes of him? Shall we talk about a few of his terrible deeds? He once worked with the Evil Queen's mother to try to kill you and your mother. Helped Cora to get to Storybrooke where they both terrorized the people of your town. Cruelly shot the innocent beauty foolishly in love with Rumplestiltskin so she would fall across the town line and lose all memory of herself and her love for that beast. Oh, and one of my favorites… he followed after you to New York where he fatally stabbed his Crocodile with his own hook to poison him with dreamshade when the Dark One was vulnerable, which if you remember in turn ended up forcing your mother to darken her heart by killing Cora just to save him. Hook made it so that your boy was kidnapped by Pan and nearly killed in Neverland, trapped the Sorcerer's Apprentice and all the fairies into the Sorcerer's hat in the name of love, and finally… accepted the darkness you forced upon him within a matter of seconds all so he could at last get his revenge against the Dark One once again, and you… for turning him into that which he hates and fears most. Honestly, I was quite disappointed you broke through to his weaker half. But all of that was only what you know about. Hook was a villain for centuries. Would you like me to go on? There's lots more we can talk about."

Emma looked down at Killian sadly while the God spoke and laid her head over the top of his until he finished, then she answered gently, "None of that matters. I promised Killian some time ago that no matter what, I would always choose to see the best in him and I have because he's never let me down or made me regret loving him. Killian has done for me what no one else has ever been able to do. He broke down the walls I built up so long ago to keep myself from getting hurt and never stopped fighting for us. There's nothing you can say or do that will make me love him any less."

"Be that as it may, but you just might live to regret it," Hades replied and then stood tall again. "It's your fault he's here, suffering for his continued defiance and hope. You heroes just couldn't help yourselves. You couldn't stop at the brothers Jones, but had to try to save their deadbeat of a father too. I'm very, very disappointed in you, Emma. However, I have a proposal for you."

"I won't accept any kind of deal you could possibly offer me," the Savior retorted curtly while she glared up at him.

The God coolly smiled again, then responded, "Not even if I offered to undo what's happening to your pirate right now? I'll fix him, make it so that he's in no worse condition than he was when he first arrived here within my realm before I started torturing him. All you have to do, is something Captain Hook once did a long time ago."

He pulled out a fire crystal from the pocket of his coat, then continued, "Use this crystal to steal Ursula's voice. And this time it won't be just her singing, but her voice in its entirety so that she won't be able to speak at all. I thought about imprisoning her, but then I know that her voice is her happy ending. And it's turned my dear old brother soft. Poseidon tried to teach me a lesson in humility tonight. Now it's his turn. He needs to understand there are consequences for defying me in my own realm and helping my enemies."

"No… I won't do it," Emma said resolutely, without taking time to think about her decision. "Killian returned her happy ending. If I took it away from her again, it would be as though he never made up for his mistake and I would never do that to him."

"Would you really sacrifice your love's sanity rather than steal something as small as a voice?" Hades asked her cruelly.

The Savior looked down at the man in her arms while she answered again, "Killian wouldn't want me to make the same mistake he did and hurt someone else, even if it's to save him. I will find another way to help him through whatever you've done to him. Besides, Killian's a hell of a lot stronger than you seem to think he is even now."

Without another word, Emma vanished in a cloud of smoke with the man she loved still in her arms and the God let out a frustrated groan, then uttered under his breath, "Fine. I'll just have to do it myself. And perhaps imprisonment isn't a bad idea after all either."


	19. Chapter 19

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Nineteen

Meanwhile…

Back in Underbrooke's diner, the Blind Witch finished serving Cruella her roast beef sandwich and fries when Jack re-entered along with Prince James, as they dragged Barnaby and Edgar in front of them and shoved the two pirates down into the booth beside the one where the spinster was sitting, then Jack sat across from them while the sheriff took a seat beside the realm's newest Mayor.

Cruella took another drink from her glass of scotch while she reached out to begin running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair, then asked, "You and Jacqueline appear to be a bit chummy all of a sudden. Tell me you haven't put aside the hostility between you and that trollop who calls herself a giant killer."

Jack glared at the woman in her fur coat made from the skins of her mother's own dogs while she retorted, "What does he have to be hostile about? He wasn't the one left behind to die for the sake of gold and jewels."

"Relax, Cruella," James answered haughtily, looking across from him at his former girlfriend with a smug smile on his face. "You have nothing to be concerned about regarding Jack or what we used to have together. We just happened to run into one another when we both came up with the same idea to return to have some more fun with the pirate. Much like these other two. My brother and the rest of the heroes found him unfortunately. And Hook's former crewmen were easily taken out by that Sea Witch fighting with them."

"She's the daughter of another God," Barnaby curtly responded, then he looked up at the blind woman who came over to their table to ask if there was something they wanted. "I'm not hungry, witch. Go back to your cauldron, or kitchen… whatever it is you cook your rotten food in."

The dog hating spinster looked at him as she replied, "Well… someone's certainly a tad bit crossed. But there's no call for being so cruel, darling. Not all of what witchy here serves is all that bad, and what is can easily be swallowed with a good bottle of liquor."

Jack spoke again saying, "We found them unconscious within one of the tunnels. The Savior and her family have already found Hook. These two fools hardly stood a chance."

"And look… clearly your latest lover and the King he's loyal to are just as much the failures," the evil Prince said smugly when the royal and his bodyguard then walked past the window, and entered the diner as well. "So, Gisbourne… Are you still feeling proud like when Hades rewarded you earlier? I should think not. You're not any better than the rest of us."

"Unlike you, I've never allowed my pride to make me weak," the guard from Sherwood Forest answered coldly. "I was killed because I was fighting to protect my King against Hook and his band of pirates. I died a hero to our kingdom. Tell me, how was it you were killed again?"

Nearly forty years ago…

 _Prince James fought resiliently against a heavily armored enemy of one of their neighboring kingdoms until he believed the battle was ended with him victorious after he pretended to be knocked unconscious in order to outwit the warrior, then swiftly rose again as he thrust his blade into the man's chest and stated coolly, "Next time, make sure I'm really dead."_

 _Once the warrior fell, the people of his and his father's kingdom and those of King Midas' kingdom as well applauded his victory, then King George and the other ruler stepped down from where they watched the battle fought as Midas called out to the Prince saying, "Well done!"_

 _"Well done?" James' father retorted questionably at his friend's statement as he turned to James and patted his son proudly on the back. "There's an understatement. You see what my son did to that brute? He just killed the unkillable."_

 _"Ahh… a valiant feat, for sure, but it is still just a man," Midas responded and then grew serious. "Can he do the same with a dragon?"_

 _George looked to the other King as he replied confidently and arrogantly, "Do fairies sprinkle dust? Do trolls live under bridges?"_

 _James patted his father's back in return, then turned back to Midas again while he stated just as conceitedly, "Father, relax. I can kill whatever beast you set after me."_

 _"My kingdom is plagued by a dragon like nothing you've ever faced before," the King answered despondently. "He has killed every warrior that's tried to slay him."_

 _"He's yet to face me," the Prince responded firmly._

 _King Midas looked at his friend's only son skeptically while he replied, "My kingdom needs this threat vanquished."_

 _King George cut as he said smugly, "And my kingdom needs gold. I'm sure we can work something out."_

 _"Careful…" Midas uttered after he raised his hand that was covered in a metal glove until one of his men assisted him by removing it. "Remember what happened to Frederick."_

 _"Your sword," he continued when the glove was removed, speaking to James while he reached out to touch the Prince's sword with his hand that glowed gold in color, and the blade turned to pure gold. "Consider it a down payment. You'll get the rest when you deliver the dragon's head to me."_

 _Prince James eagerly answered, "It's a deal. Forgive me if I refuse to shake on it, King Midas."_

 _The King with a golden hand laughed haughtily and then turned back to his old friend as he responded, "Come. Let's discuss the details."_

 _"A toast to our fearless Prince," James' most loyal guard called out with a raise of his fist in the air to entice the rest of the men to cheer for their leader once King Midas and King George turned to leave._

 _"No," James quickly replied to cut them off. "There's no celebrating today. This was but a simple test. The task before us is too big, too important to make light of. Just because I was easily able to kill this brute doesn't mean…"_

 _All of a sudden, James was then stabbed through his chest from behind him by the man he had fought earlier because he too had made the fatal mistake of failing to make sure his enemy was truly dead before turning his back to the brute. The warrior growled cruelly as the Prince fell to the ground and died while his men finished the murderer of, then despondently gathered around their leader._

Back in the present…

Before James could defend the honor he still believed he possessed, Hades disrupted the memory of his death that flashed through the evil twin's mind upon appearing within the center of the diner so that he was surrounded by the villains among him. He didn't have to utter so much as a word for them all to know he was angry with them for failing to end the life of even one of the so-called heroes they fought against.


	20. Chapter 20

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Twenty

"Something's wrong," Snow stated nervously as she paced back and forth, impatiently waiting her daughter to come back through the wall with Killian, whom she hoped was in better condition than Jack had made them believe, while Regina stood in front of the hidden entrance with her hand against the stone using her magic to try to find them a way into the room. "They should be back by now. God knows what condition Killian's in after those things that woman in the diner, but… We should maybe… I don't know… Regina, can't you just blast through the wall? They could be in trouble in there. There could have been another trap waiting for Emma inside."

"I might be able to blast through, but we don't know what's inside," the Queen responded sternly as she stopped and turned her head to look over at her worried friend. "And for all we know, Emma or Hook could be right on the other side of that wall. I don't think you really want to take that chance."

David moved up behind his wife and turned her around until she was facing him, then spoke quietly saying, "If she was in trouble, Emma would have found a way to let us know so that we could charge in. I'm sure she's fine."

It was then that Brennan stepped away from the wall where he remained standing since their fight against the Erinyes while he asked, "And Killian? You believe he's been tortured?"

"You're Brennan Jones… Hook's father," the Prince replied carefully when he looked over at the stranger they could all clearly see the resemblance between him and their friend, then extended his hand to the man for him to shake it in greeting. "I'm David. David Nolan. This is my wife Snow. You've already met our grandson Henry, Regina, and Robin."

"And this Ursula," he quickly added when he glanced over at the Goddess still with them to introduce her as well. "She's a good friend."

The oldest Jones nodded as he looked among them, then turned back to David and said quietly, "Your boy, your archer friend, and Her Majesty have already explained to me why you've all come down here. And why they came to rescue me from my prison. It's also clear that you all care very much for my son. But do you really believe you can do what you've come all the way down here to do? They say you've helped my other son to move on, and that you're going to help me to move on as well. But Killian… if you think that you're going to be able to restore his life so that he can return home with you… It's impossible. And even if it isn't, are you really willing to fight against the impossible… for a man like him?"

Snow and David stared at the man in disbelief, while Regina, Robin, Henry, and Ursula all bowed their heads to keep out of the conversation they kind of already had with the man before them, then David took a few steps towards the man with a coldness in his eyes causing Brennan to grow nervous as he quickly amended his words stating, "You misunderstand. I'm touched… by your willingness to risk so much for him and am proud that my son has found a way to change for the better. However, no one makes this kind of sacrifice. Not even for the souls of men who are good all their lives, or heroes. There are better men and women down here than Killian and I. Why make such a sacrifice for the likes of us?"

"Because our daughter loves your son," Snow immediately answered crossly. "And so do we for that matter. Killian's become a part of all our lives and after all he did for us… He saved our daughter's life and her soul. Were it not for him, she would have been the one who would have had to die to save us all. But Killian made the sacrifice instead knowing full well he would end up here, tortured and tormented for all of eternity. That's why we're here, Mr. Jones. We understand that things between you and him are… beyond strained right now because of what happened, but…"

"We need to get out of here," Emma suddenly called out when she appeared on her knees among her family and friends with Killian unconscious in her arms, before Snow could finish as she, Henry, Regina, and Robin immediately rushed over to them.

Charming looked down at them sadly until he quickly turned back to Brennan, and so that no one else could hear him he whispered curtly, "Look… You're here because Hook asked us to find you so you won't be trapped in this hell forever. He wants to fix his mistake. We want to help you and we will. But you're not to try to discourage our reason for being here in front of Emma or your son. He's already doubtful. And our daughter needs hope and encouragement if she's going to succeed in saving him. No matter what you might feel, you should want your son to be happy and Emma makes him happy. Do you understand me?"

Brennan simply nodded, then David rushed over to kneel beside their daughter with his wife while the others stood above them, but before the Savior could explain anything about the things Hades said, or about the condition she found Killian in, she looked up at the Sea Witch and spoke pleadingly with concern in her eyes saying, "Ursula… you need to leave and return to your realm with your father. The longer you stay here with us, the more you're in danger."

"The same goes for all of us, but that isn't stopping you from doing what's right," she responded, surprised by Emma's sudden urgency.

"Hades wanted me to take your voice away from you again," the Savior swiftly continued. "And not just your singing voice, but your speaking voice too. He's angry at your father and you for being here trying to help us save Killian. If you don't leave, I don't doubt Hades will try to do it himself because I refused his deal. He may even imprison you."

David asked, "What kind of deal did he offer you? Why would he even think you would accept any kind of deal from him?"

Emma looked at him as she replied, "I'll explain later. But Ursula, please. Killian made it possible for you to have your voice back and for you to be able to mend your relationship with your father. Please don't take that away from him, or risk your life any further. You've already done more than enough for us and we're so grateful."

"All right," the Goddess finally relented upon seeing the desperate plea, as well as the sadness within the Savior's eyes, then she pulled a small shell she wore on a chain from around her neck and handed it to Emma while she knelt down among them. "When you succeed and return home to Storybrooke with Hook, blow on this. It will let me know you've won. And if you ever need my help again with anything…"

"We'll call you," Emma finished for her. "Thank you, Ursula."

With no more than a nod and a smile, the Sea Witch vanished from among them, then both David and Robin reached down and carefully pulled Killian's arms around their shoulders while lifting him up between them so that Emma could stand up as well. Regina quickly motioned for Henry to join her, then lifted her hand out to Snow for her to take as Emma held onto the men they loved and disappeared within her smoke.

Henry turned back to Brennan and reached out his hand for him to take again, then said quietly, "If you still want to leave this place, you have to be more open minded. We've all done the impossible because we don't ever stop fighting. You just have to be willing to fight a little harder for what you really want too. Trust us. We'll be safe where we're going."

Brennan Jones finally took the teenager's hand again like he had earlier, then he answered, "I would be a fool if I refused."


	21. Chapter 21

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Twenty-One

Meanwhile…

Finally, Hades spoke coldly as he looked among the villains who had gathered together once again to brag of their feats in life saying, "I have given you all chance after chance to get your revenge on the heroes who've wronged you and to move up within my ranks, set the heroes up to fall into your traps, yet you could hardly make even one of them bleed. Why is it that I have to do all of the hard work around here? Where's Pan?"

The Blind Witch had pulled out another bottle of the God's favorite liquor and made him a drink since the moment he appeared before them again, then as she handed it over to him she replied, "I believe he had some of his own business to attend to with Rumplestiltskin, My Lord."

"Fine," the deity answered curtly and then glanced around the room among the rest of those before him. "So… tell me why you think it is you can't do one thing I've asked you to do without screwing it up. You managed to torture the one so-called hero because he's already dead and had been my prisoner. But I expected you all to kill at least one of the ones still among the living, one of the heroes who threaten everything I've built up here, and you couldn't do it. Tell me, is it because what Hook said about you is right? Are each of you constantly failing to do what I demand because there's a part of you that hopes you'll be able to convince these heroes to restore your lives again?"

"These heroes are never alone," King Driscoll responded strongly as he rose up from the table he was sitting at with Gisbourne, and Hades turned his head to face him. "And when they do split up, one of those with powers stays with those who don't. It isn't like they don't know how to fight either. They're all warriors, even the women."

The God of the Underworld glared at the King while he spoke until he suddenly raised his hand and forced Driscoll against the ceiling using his power, then replied angrily, "I didn't ask for excuses, Majesty. I liked the initiative you took when it came to torturing the pirate who murdered you and your guard. But you still failed to kill one of those who came to rescue him."

However, Hades released the King when Guy quickly cried out, "We didn't fail completely, Lord Hades. We wounded the woman's father. Hook's woman, I mean. One of the others might have healed him, but I still have the dagger which is still coated in his blood. I picked it up off the ground as we ran out once the Erinyes appeared. Perhaps there's something one of us with magic can do with it. Or even you."

"Well… I'm actually impressed, Gisbourne," Hades answered when the former guard to the Sheriff of Nottingham handed the dagger over to him, as the deity examined the Prince's blood the blade was coated in just as Gisbourne had said. "I'm guessing you're hoping for a little something in return for this information. A reward of some kind?"

"Hook may have been the one to kill me, but he's been punished," the soldier responded after he helped his King stand again. "But were it not for Robin Hood, I never would have been banished from Sherwood Forest in the first place. I wish for the chance to kill him, one on one. If it's possible…"

The God then replied, "You may have just redeemed yourself enough to where I might be so generous to give you this chance. I'll consider it. And Witch…"

The blind woman turned her head towards the sound of Hades' voice when he addressed her, then felt the small dagger being placed carefully within her hands as he continued, "See if there's anything you can do with that for me. I know you specialize in cooking children, not to mention all those sweets, but… you're really the only one among you who has the skills to come up with something terrible."

"I appreciate the trust, My Lord," she answered, then walked away from them to return to her kitchen as the deity vanished to return to his lair.

However, when she entered the storage room where she stored her cauldron, among other supplies she used for cooking, she was suddenly struck over the back by an arrow from behind her as the projectile embedded itself through her back and into her stomach and she cried out upon feeling pain she shouldn't be feeling, until another arrow sailed through the air and through the palm of her hand holding the dagger, causing her to drop it on the floor beside her.

The Blind Witch screamed again as she turned her head to seek out her assailant, who immediately ran past her as the stranger swiftly reached down to pick up the blade before running out and disappearing, just before the villains within the main room ran in to find out why she had screamed.

"What the hell just happened?" James asked curtly as he bent down to help the witch stand, then callously ripped out the arrow sticking out of her hand. "Who attacked you? All of the heroes are busy helping that pirate."

"Only the archer Gisborne was going on about fights with arrows like these," Cruella added as she took the shaft from the sheriff.

Guy of Gisbourne glared down at the weapon within the spinster's hand while he responded, "No… it isn't one of his arrows. Trust me, I would know his anywhere. And he isn't the only one among the heroes who fights with a bow and arrow. The Princess Snow White does too, but this wasn't her either. Both of them are with the rest of them helping Captain Hook."

King Driscoll nodded in agreement with his guard and replied, "Whoever fired this weapon may be a friend to the heroes, but they're not one of them."

"But they are one of us," the Blind Witch answered angrily, seething as she held her wounded hand to her chest, then yanked out the second arrow sticking out from her stomach as well while she gasped in pain. "These arrows were made here in the Underworld. Otherwise, I wouldn't feel them. And I didn't get a look at who it was because his head and face were well covered. He knows how to keep himself well hidden and silent. I didn't even hear him until I heard the arrow as it was released from the bow, then soar through the air. And by then it was too late."

"Just be grateful that you're already dead because if you weren't, you surely would be now," Jack responded coldly, taking the arrow away from Cruella as she did so and then turned to the man she was seeing while they remained trapped within the Underworld. "Whoever made these must be someone who was friends with the heroes if they took the dagger. Come on, you and me… we can hunt down whoever it was. We can get back that dagger and bring the traitor before Hades."

Gisbourne nodded and together he and Jack left the diner along with the King to go hunting after the attacker who stole the dagger. Cruella simply walked back into the main room to return to her seat within the booth to continue her drinking, while the Blind Witch used her own magic to heal the wounds left behind by the stranger's arrows. In the midst of the commotion, both Edgar and Barnaby slipped out of the diner to return to their duties aboard the rundown Jolly Roger where they would bide their time in hope that they would be given another chance to strike against their enemies.


	22. Chapter 22

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Twenty-Two

After leaving the tunnels beneath the streets above them, the heroes finally returned to the Charmings' loft with Killian, then with her father's and Robin's help, Emma gently laid him down on her bed upstairs, while everyone else appeared down below them within the living room and waited for them to come down. The archer walked away to join the others first while David remained with his daughter a few minutes longer and watched her pull off Hook's jacket, as well as his boots, then finally his hook and its brace for safety precautions, knowing that Hades had somehow messed with his mind. Certainly not because she feared him, but because she didn't want to risk him hurting himself or anyone else while he struggled against whatever was to come.

"I'll be down in a few minutes to finish explaining what happened," she whispered to her father without taking her eyes off of Killian's prone form. "I just need a few minutes alone with him… please."

"Of course," David answered and then walked down to join his wife and their friends, as Emma tenderly ran her fingers through her love's dark hair while entwining the fingers of her free hand with his.

Nearly twenty minutes passed before she left his side to join them and when she sat down on the couch beside her mother, Emma finally spoke quietly saying, "I was able to heal his wounds left behind after those in the diner tortured him. They beat him with a whip, over and over. And just like that woman… Jack said, Pan cut off his hand. I was able to reattach it, but I felt what he felt as it happened. At least I felt his pain the first time. I had another of my strange visions, or whatever the hell they are. I saw him as he lost his left hand centuries ago when Rumplestiltskin cut it off. I watched as Milah was killed, felt his anguish from losing her too."

Henry then asked, "Do you have any idea why he isn't conscious right now? If you healed him, shouldn't he be alright?"

"Hades paid me another visit while I was inside that cavern freeing him," the Savior replied curtly, then looked between her son and her parents. "That's when he offered me the deal I mentioned to Ursula. He wanted me to steal her voice in exchange for him undoing whatever he's done to Killian. Of course a part of me wanted to accept, but Killian fought too hard to make up for what he did to her all those years ago. I couldn't make it as though he didn't. He wouldn't want Ursula to suffer again even if it would have been to protect him."

"What has Hades done to him?" Snow asked her daughter worryingly as she continued with their line of questioning. "Did he tell you?"

She looked up towards the loft and then turned back to those sitting around her as she responded, "He said that Killian will be himself, but that he'll have a difficult time distinguishing between what's real and what isn't until eventually it'll make him so lost that he won't know reality any longer. Beyond that, I have no idea what he's done. He didn't go into detail. He just finished by saying that my magic can't help him."

Regina rose from the bench where she sat beside Robin and Henry while she stated, "Just because Hades said so, or even if he doesn't believe light magic can help him, doesn't mean that he's right. Until we figure out just what it was done to Hook, we shouldn't worry too much. We always manage to think of something."

"Regina's right," David answered while he rubbed his daughter's back as if to offer her a little bit of comfort until she pulled away from her parents, then finally turned her attention to Brennan, who remained silent as he remained standing within one of the corners of the room to listen to their conversation. "Uh… Emma, this is Brennan. Hook's father."

"I know who he is," she responded curtly while he stiffened a little upon feeling her distaste for him. "Like I told you, one of my visions allowed me to see and feel what happened between Killian and him. I'm glad Regina, Robin, and my son were able to free you from wherever Hades had you imprisoned, Mr. Jones. And I'm sorry for what happened to you. Truly I am and both your son and I know that him killing you was wrong. Killian regrets it more than you will ever understand. But do you have any idea just how much you hurt him? How could you trade your own sons for a rowboat and freedom when you left them behind to become slaves to pirates? Did you really think so much of yourself that you couldn't love them the way a father should have loved his children? I gave up my son so that he could have the best life possible, just as my parents did for me. So that I could return one day to break the curse that kept them and all those we love prisoners in a world where time didn't move and they didn't know themselves. But Killian and Liam were forced into slavery and they suffered for over sixteen years. And you knew it, but you only thought of yourself. Do you have any idea just how much you hurt him simply by abandoning him? Not to mention everything else. I am sorry that you died by the hands of your own son, but you brought your death upon yourself by your own actions. And I hope you know that the only reason why you're here is because Killian asked us to help you so you can move on too. Killian deserves to be at peace. I wish I knew for sure if you deserve it too."

Emma's eyes finally softened when she watched as Brennan bowed his head out of shame and then she continued, "I want you to know that I love your son very much. He's a good man who has fought so hard to become the man we all see him as now. You should be proud of him. Forgive me for coming on so harsh. It's just that Killian's suffered so much and I blame myself for him ending up down here. In truth, I'm no better than you because I forced that which I knew he feared and hated most in this world into him even if I claimed it was to try to save his life. But all I did was prolong it for a little while and nearly destroyed him in the process. He fought through his pain though and sacrificed himself for all of us."

Snow gently said, "You should also know that a part of him fighting through the darkness was because of you too. He told us that when he killed you, you tried to remind him it was never too late to be the man he truly wanted to be. Your son remembered. Him becoming the man he's always wanted to become is partly because of your encouragement."

"Is what happened between you and Killian back then the reason for your unfinished business?" Henry asked. "Or perhaps what happened between you centuries ago?"

"I died with many regrets, but all that I did to Killian and Liam certainly far outweighs anything else," Brennan answered sadly. "I regret my actions have also left my youngest without a father. And I never knew what came of him."

Emma walked towards the stairs that led up to the loft so she could check on Killian again, but turned back to Brennan as she responded, "I'm sure that if he knew, Killian would have told us. Or he will when he's able."

She returned to the loft and sat down on the bed beside the man she loved while she tenderly caressed his face, then spoke to him again quietly saying, "I know you may not be able to hear me right now, Killian… I'm not even sure what's going through your mind right now, but you're not alone. We found you. I just need you to wake up. Everything else we'll handle together, like always. I won't ever give up on you."

"You're still… still impossible," the man she loved answered weakly when he then broke through his consciousness at last, struggling to see through the haze that clouded his vision as he slowly turned his head to the sound of his love's voice.

"And you love me for it," the Savior replied with a gentle laugh like she had done when she first found him a couple of days ago.

Her pirate simply responded, "Aye."

Once the blurriness finally lifted, he looked up into her eyes, but almost immediately upon him doing so, Killian gasped as he awkwardly backed up against the wall behind him in sudden fear and then when he appeared to be seeing someone other than her, he uttered, "What sort of bloody trick is this?"

"Killian… what is it?" Emma asked with deep concern in her voice. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"No… no, this isn't possible," he continued fearfully, no longer being able to see the woman he loved sitting right in front of him, but instead the dark face of someone who haunted him. "Nimue."

The first of all the Dark Ones smiled cruelly while his illusion of her sat down on the bed before him and reached out to caress his cheek until he quickly pulled away from her, then she answered, " _We're here. All of us, as promised, in the flesh. And now it's time to get to work, to do what Dark Ones do best… snuff out the light._ "

Killian shook his head to try to clear what his eyes were seeing, then out of distress he replied, "You can't be here. I destroyed… I trapped you within Excalibur. You're still a part of the bloody Dark One!"

"Please, I need you to listen to me," Emma said firmly upon finally understanding what Hades had done to him, as she moved in close and took his face in her hands so she could get him to try to see into her eyes. "Look at me. Listen to my voice. Nimue isn't here, Killian. It's just me. I'm right here."

" _You know what you need to do,_ " Nimue stated again alluringly as he slowly began to panic.

A tear fell from the corner of Emma's eye upon seeing the fear and confusion within his until he closed them, then she concentrated on her magic inside of her while she focused on her love she felt for him, allowing her power to flow through her into him with hope that it would be enough to bring him back around.

Killian gasped once again when he reopened his eyes and saw the woman he loved in front of him with worry for him within hers, then he struggled to get his breathing back under control until he finally whispered, "Emma… I'm sor… sorry. Nimue… I'm guessing, she wasn't here? Did you see her?"

"She was never here," the Savior responded sadly as she pulled his upper body against her own and held him tightly within her embrace to comfort him, feeling him trembling when she did so, especially when he wrapped his arms around her in return, laying his hand over the back of her head. "Hades did this to you. But we found you where he and the others tortured you and brought you back here to the loft. You're safe now. And I promise you, Killian… I'm going to fix this."

"I know you will," he spoke softly once more. "I don't doubt you, Swan."

While they continued to hold one another, Killian kept his eyes tightly closed until he opened them. However, Rumplestiltskin was now sitting before him, having taken Nimue's place with a smug grin adorning his face like he wore most of the time as the demon in his head haunted him while being the Dark One himself.


	23. Chapter 23

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Twenty-Three

Under the sea…

Poseidon sat upon his throne in silence while he worried about his daughter, hoping that she would return soon. While he knew she was strong and in a lot of ways more powerful than he even was thanks to his trident's power transforming her from a mermaid into the sea witch she had become, now she was once again the kind, generous woman she had been before she ran away and became a villain, although with far less naivety. The Sea King was proud of Ursula for standing with the heroes against his brother, but feared for her safety.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when one of his royal guards swam into the grotto from the waters and transformed his tail into legs to stand before his God, then bowed while he stated firmly, "Forgive this interruption, Sire. I know you wished to be left alone. But His Majesty, King Triton along with another of his daughters have arrived as you requested. Shall I send them in?"

The God immediately rose to his feet as he responded eagerly, "Yes… right away, thank you."

"Lord Poseidon, it's truly a pleasure to see you again as always," the King of the merfolk called out joyfully after the guard showed him and his daughter in as they both changed their tails into legs as well when triton touched his own trident to the golden gauntlet he wore over his right wrist and his daughter put on a magical pearl bracelet. "And look… my own strong-willed and stubborn daughter has come home for a visit as well."

"I fell in love and got married, Daddy," she answered and then allowed Poseidon to pull her into an embrace as he had done with her father moments before. "You like Eric. You only pretend to despise him because I'm no longer your little girl."

Poseidon laughed, then replied, "Ariel, you look lovelier every time I see you. And how is your Prince?"

The youngest of Triton's seven daughters smiled happily as she responded, "He's very well, Your Majesty. We're both very happy. Hangman's Island isn't nearly as terrible as we first thought. In fact, we've built ourselves a nice home there."

"I'm very glad to hear it," the God answered sincerely, until his eyes grew sad as he turned back to his longtime friend. "Triton, I wish I could say I asked you to come so we can catch up on old times. At least the good times. But I'm afraid I may need you to do as we spoke of some time ago before my own daughter returned home."

"No, Poseidon," the King of the merfolk replied out of firm reluctance. "Surely whatever's wrong, isn't dire enough so that I'm needed to become the new ruler within our realm. You are the rightful King of the Seas. Besides, you're a God and I'm only a mere merman. Royal as I may be, I'm still only one of your loyal subjects. Where is Ursula? And your trident?"

Poseidon sighed and then responded, "It's a long story. But the short version is that she's currently fighting alongside a few of the heroes from the world above to save one of their own from Hades' wrath. Captain Hook, the Savior, their family and friends have done much for my daughter and I. We owed it to them to help them save Hook now."

Ariel gasped with surprise as upon the mention of the pirate Captain's life being in danger, then she asked worryingly, "Do you mean… Hook is dead?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the God answered and the little mermaid bowed her head in reverence, then wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes as he continued to explain. "He gave his life to save those he loved. But they've all entered Hades' realm to try to save him and Ursula has joined them. In order to protect her, I was forced to make a deal with my brother and I gave him my trident along with most of its power. I hoped when he learned of the consequences that come with him using a weapon forged for me, he would come to our realm to restore what's rightfully mine in order to spare himself the trouble of what's to come should he continue to use my trident for his own will. Sadly, I've begun to fear he may just accept the consequences if only to punish me."

"His trident is Poseidon's strongest source of power and should its power remain in other hands for too long, the weaker Poseidon will grow until he no more than a God without any power at all," King Triton said when his friend paused.

Poseidon replied, "One of the few provisions our father created when he forged my trident and gave me its power. A part of him feared I would I would misuse it for my own gain and to destroy him one day. Unfortunately, he was right on both accounts. Zeus and I were forced to imprison them down within the Underworld. But none of that is important. My point is that if Hades does choose to keep my trident, my power will leave me and our realm will no longer have an all-powerful ruler. Which is why you, Triton, will need to take up my reign should it come to the worst. The trident I forged for you will never lose its power just because I lose mine. Nor will it work for me as it does for you should we try to transfer its power back over to me."

He paused again and then spoke again saying, "I came close to losing everything once when Ursula stole my trident's power to transform herself into the Sea Witch. Unforeseen consequences befell the both of us then. Which is why I came to you then and now. Please, my friend. Should the worst occur…"

"Should the worst occur, you know I will do as you ask of me, but I know it won't come to that, My Lord," Triton responded before the God could finish.

"King Triton is right, father," Ursula then reiterated as she entered the grotto upon returning from the Underworld. "My time with the heroes both now and when I was in Storybrooke taught me to have hope."

The God of the Seas immediately embraced his daughter and stated joyfully, "You're home. I'm so glad you're safe."

After Poseidon released his daughter, the Sea Witch also hugged both Triton and Ariel as well, then the youngest among them questioned, "Were you able to rescue Hook?"

"For now, yes," Ursula answered despondently. "But they have a long way to go if they're going to succeed in saving him the Underworld and restoring his life. I wish I could have stayed, but they pleaded with me to return home before Hades could act against me. It's good to see you again, Ariel. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I'd like that very much," the red haired mermaid replied sincerely, then together they swam off to spend some time to talk.

The two Kings watched their daughters as they left and then Triton spoke up again saying, "It's good to see they've grown so close in the short time since they've met. Your daughter's right, Poseidon. Have hope. Your brother has never won yet."

Poseidon smiled as he turned his head to face his friend once more, then said, "My daughter's safe at home again. My hope's been restored."


	24. Chapter 24

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Killian…?" Emma whispered to him worryingly after she gently pulled away from the man he loved so she could look into his eyes again, taking his face into her hands when she found he was staring off in the distance at one of his fears only he could see. "Killian!"

" _Wake up, dearie!_ " the illusion of Rumplestiltskin within Killian's mind shouted at him cruelly. " _Your lover's lying. She has the sword. So she can control you. Not that she needs Excalibur. She's quite good at doing that all on her own._ "

The Savior leaned in to kiss his lips in hope of distracting him, then looked into his eyes again as he blinked to clear his vision again and uttered miserably, "Bloody hell. Swan, please tell me you're really here."

She gently laid her forehead against his while caressing his cheek and then replied, "I am here, Killian. And I'm not going anywhere. Just concentrate on my voice if you can't trust your eyes. Only my voice."

"That's all well and good, love, but these delusions aren't just ghosts," the Captain responded darkly as he pulled away from her and stood unsteadily until he stumbled when he felt dizziness come over him, after which Emma immediately caught him to keep him from falling back against the bed. "I hear them speaking as well. First Nimue and now Rumplestiltskin. For now, they've only spoken words I heard from them before. But so long as they continue to haunt me…"

"I'll continue to bring you back every time these delusions try to break you," his Savior answered strongly before he could finish telling her of his doubt. "Do you think you're ready to head downstairs to talk with the others? We'll try to figure out how to fix this."

Once he was steadier on his feet, he turned his head to look at his love again, then replied, "Aye. But allow me a few minutes alone to try to compose myself. I'll be alright. It's just right now I must look…"

She interrupted, "Still devilishly handsome. Like always. You'll always be handsome to me."

"Oh… before you come down, you should know that your father's here," Emma said upon suddenly remembering so when she glanced down into the living room from where she stood at the top of the stairs, then turned her head to look at Killian again. "Regina, Robin, and Henry found him while we were searching for you."

"How… how is he?" Killian nervously asked when he looked over at her without moving to see Brennan for himself. "Was he in bad shape when they found him?"

Emma smiled sadly at his unrelenting concern for the man who had caused him so much pain, then responded, "He's fine. Hades had him working as a slave like your father forced upon you and Liam. A just punishment for his crimes in life. He wasn't tortured as far as we know. At least not that he's told us. Honestly, I'm not sure how he'll react to seeing you again. But he does seem to feel remorse for all that's happened between you. I'll stand by you no matter what happens now. Come down whenever you're ready."

When she continued down the stairs leaving him on his own, he sluggishly pulled off his shirt so he could refasten his brace to his left arm until he heard his own voice speak out to him from behind him and then spun around to face himself in the form of the Dark One as he cruelly retorted, " _The Savior certainly is the prettiest blonde distraction we've ever known. She convinced you that the darkness within us was using us. That it doesn't care what we want, but only what it wants. But deep down you know she's only been lying to you so that she'll have you under her control for as long as you're too blind to see the truth._ "

"You're not really here… demon," Killian whispered curtly so as to keep those down below from overhearing him talking to himself. "The darkness isn't a part of me anymore. The entity left my body the moment Excalibur was thrust through my heart. You are only a figment of Hades' vile curse."

" _Say what you will for now, weakling,_ " Dark Hook countered smugly, then casually walked around the hero to face Killian head on. " _You can only lie to yourself for so long and it's only a matter of time before you'll realize the darkness has always been a part of you. Did you really think we would speak only the words you've heard us utter before?_ "

All of a sudden, Emma walked around from the stairs again, except that she was dressed back in the black leather she had worn when the darkness had finally consumed her, with her much lighter blonde hair pulled back behind her head into a bun and her pale face as she spoke demurely saying, " _No… he knew very well the demons in his head as he calls us would soon speak of our own free will. He's trying so hard to be brave for that pitiful shadow of a woman downstairs he foolishly thinks is really me._ "

Killian stumbled back until he fell against himself upon seeing the illusion of Emma standing before him as well and squeezed the bridge of his nose while he closed his eyes, then turned away from them both to continue putting his brace and hook back in place as he answered, "Neither of you are real. You're long dead because I destroyed you."

" _You mean you tried to destroy us,_ " Hook replied. " _But you failed, just as you've always failed because you continue to allow the illusion of a false Savior to rule over you._ "

"You're wrong," the hero responded, struggling to ignore the delusions consuming his mind. "Why else would I be trapped here in the Underworld and no more alive than either of you?"

When Killian finished getting himself dressed again by latching his hook in place, he stormed between the Dark Ones standing in his way until the Dark Swan reached out to grab his arm so she could pull him around to face her again and seductively began to caress his cheek while leaning into his body, then answered softly, " _The afterlife doesn't have to remain so grim if you only allow yourself to be free. Deep down you know you can't deny who you really are forever. Come on, Killian. Together we can fight back against Hades and stop him from tormenting us like the rest of the fools throughout this cursed realm. Even discover a way out of here. Don't you want to stop feeling so weak and really be with me, in an immortal body? You can have it all._ "

She was about to kiss him until Killian suddenly gripped her wrist tightly to stop her from stroking his face and then steadfastly replied, "I've already had all I wanted with the true woman I love, who's waiting for me to come down she we can rid my mind of your lies. She's real. And so are her family and friends. They're all I care about, not you or your so-called promise of power."

Without another word, he continued past her and started down the stairs as both of his illusions vanished. The heroes down below all turned their heads when Killian finally came down and joined them and no one said a word when his eyes fell on the man whom he had killed more than forty years ago for abandoning him and forcing him into slavery.

"Killian," Brennan finally uttered with concern in his voice upon seeing fear and despair in his son's eyes instead of the hate he had last seen in them when Captain Hook angrily thrust his dagger into his stomach to kill him. "I… I'm not so sure what to say."

"Nor I," the younger Jones stated as the real Savior walked over to stand with him in support as she wrapped her arm around him and took his hand in hers. "How about we start with what I suspect is the more difficult matter most dominant in our minds. I've no right to expect forgiveness for what I've done, but whether you can forgive me or not… Father, I truly… truly am sorry. I lost myself to my hate a long, long time ago. Back then, I blamed everyone else for the monster I became, mainly you and Rumplestiltskin. However, the truth was I hated myself more and was the only one to blame for my actions. Killing you took the last of my humanity until Emma, her family, and our friends came into my life a few years ago. She saved me. They all have."

His father spoke again more crossly than everyone within the room expected from him saying, "It appears you've become the man I always hoped you would become. Miss. Swan speaks very highly of you, as do her family and friends. I'm grateful you have. But like you back then, these many years trapped down here in the hell I created for myself have consumed me with my own hate for the villain you allowed yourself to become, which I know is partly because of my own sins. You've had a few years now to let go of yours. I can't simply do so in return in only a matter of hours. I'm sorry. I thought I could, but seeing you as you were then… With that hook in place of your hand, it stands to me as a reminder. I need to know one thing. What happened to Liam? My boy you forced me to abandon when you killed me?"

Emma kept her hold on Killian as she angrily retorted, "You're hardly one to hold a grudge. And as for his hook, it's a part of him because a real monster cut it off two centuries ago."

"Rumplestiltskin… I know," he curtly responded when Killian seemed to zone out as the argument between the oldest Jones and the heroes began around him. "He called him a crocodile and a plague."

"None of us fully understand the pain you both have suffered, but Hook doesn't deserve to keep tormenting himself over what he's done, just as he doesn't deserve to feel your contempt any longer," David added. "And you don't deserve to feel the guilt that will plague you if you don't take the chance you've been given to make things right between you and your son."

Brennan sighed in frustration, then answered, "I wish I could simply shrug it off and pretend like neither of us did what we did. But you know as well as I do that forgiveness doesn't work that way."

Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin appeared again behind Brennan to continue to haunt Killian as the demon sneered cruelly, " _Did you really think begging your father's forgiveness would be as simple as mumbling a few pretty words that included an apology for running him through with a tiny dagger?_ "

"It's all right, Killian," Emma whispered tenderly, turning her attention to the man she loved once more as she moved around to stand in front of him upon recognizing the fear again in his eyes as he looked past his father and reached up to touch his face like before. "Whoever you're seeing isn't really there. Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he replied with a shake of his head, then lifted it again so he was looking into her eyes, struggling to ignore the Dark One whom he could still see and hear as he snickered tauntingly. "I'm sorry. What was I saying?"

Brennan callously responded, "You were about to tell us about my son."

David then glared at the oldest Jones while he called him out saying, "Hey! Give him a few minutes. You know what Hades has done."

"It's all right, mate," Killian answered when he glanced over at Emma's father for a moment until he turned back to his own. "Honestly, I'm not sure what's come of Liam. I ran into him once some time ago, before I met Emma. But he learned it was me who killed you, so I fled from him before he had the chance to take his own revenge against me. As far as I know, he still lives. And was doing well for himself having become a Naval Leftenant himself."

"Yet you left him with the same thirst for vengeance as you've given into for over two hundred years," Brennan coldly retorted, then was about to say something more until he was interrupted when a knock sounded at the door.

As David turned to answer it, Regina prepared for an attack should whoever was there try, but when he opened it, a stranger whose face was hidden beneath a scarf covering his nose and mouth as well as a hood over his head stood before the heroes until he quickly pulled away his guise to reveal Graham, who simply smiled upon finally seeing them again while they all stared at him in shock, except for Killian.

Regina was the first to talk again as she stated with surprise, "Graham? You're here."

He nodded, then entered the apartment after David motioned for him to come in as he replied, "Yes. I am. I couldn't exactly move on until I heard rumors from other people who have also died since my own death, that the Evil Queen was no longer so evil. Most around here didn't believe or care about the rumors, but I believed them. Because I knew and felt Emma's power before I died. And Regina, I don't blame you any longer."

"As glad as I am to see you, how did you know to come here?" the Savior asked, letting go of Killian long enough to pull the huntsman into a hug.

"I learned about you all coming down here to save a friend shortly after you arrived and have been wanting to come to see you ever since, but… I also knew certain people who've wound up here because you defeated them would try to harm you," he explained while he reached into his coat pocket, then handed David the bloody dagger he had stolen from the Blind Witch. "So, I've been keeping my eyes on them. The Blind Witch was going to use your blood for some dark purpose. When I overheard her and the others talking, I knew I couldn't let it happen. I attacked her and ran."

Charming responded, "Thank you."

Graham simply nodded and then continued, "It's really good to see you all again. But why would you risk your lives by coming down here, even if it is to try…?"

"I'd like you to meet Killian," the Savior answered softly when she looked between the man she loved now and the man she felt she could have had a chance to love had he lived, then introduced Killian to Graham. "I love him. More than I've ever loved anyone. But something tragic happened and Killian sacrificed his life to save us all. I couldn't lose him too. He's why we're all here, to bring him back home. Unfortunately, Hades has cursed him somehow to try to prevent us from doing so."

"Whatever this is Hades has done to him, I'm not exactly sure there's anything any of us can do to fix it short of the God of the Underworld having a sudden change of heart," Regina sternly replied.

It was then that Killian finally spoke again weakly saying, "Actually, Hades only gave the instruction. One of the furies… created whatever darkness they forced into my head."

Regina smiled as she then responded, "Well, then perhaps we may be able to stop it after all. That is if we can manage to take one of those things… whatever the hell they are, alive."

"What are you thinking, Regina?" Snow asked her friend in confusion.

"If we can capture one of those creatures, we can somehow force it to reverse what they've done," she continued. "We find where they're currently prowling."

Robin looked between his friends as he said, "Catching one of those winged beings isn't going to be easy. They're tough to fight and while we've been able to defeat them, we've only done so by killing them. How are we supposed to take one alive?"

The huntsman checked his arrows within the quiver he wore on his back while he answered, "Perhaps I can help you with that. I've hunted many creatures in my life. Most I've either killed for food, or simply for survival. But I've also taken many alive. I'd like to help you if I can."

"Thank you, Graham," Emma replied sincerely. "And Regina, it's a good plan. Thank you"

"It is, but let the rest of us deal with capturing one of the Erinyes," David responded when he looked between his wife, his daughter, and Killian. "Emma, you and Hook really ought to stay here. Protect him and help him in case his hallucinations continue, which I suspect they will. Snow, you should stay too."

He then glared at Brennan again as he added, "And while you're here, perhaps you can continue to talk through the added stress that's fallen between us all. We want to help you move on. But it's on you even more than it's on us. Your son's already forgiven you. I suggest you try harder, otherwise you'll end up trapped here forever."

Killian's father looked between both his son and the woman who loved him, then answered, "Believe me, I understand what's at stake and it's not just my own soul."


	25. Chapter 25

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Twenty-Five

Hades reappeared within the confines of his throne room with the trident in hand, then walked over to his throne, where he opened the hidden compartment on the chair's lower right side to pull out the pages from the heroes' book of fairytales he had concealed there. When he unfolded them and looked down at the image of Zelena, his determination to succeed in recreating Storybrooke in its perfect order improved greater than before. However, the lingering pain in his arm sparked his anger again towards his brothers and the Sea Witch, causing the God of the Underworld to suddenly lose control as he blasted the powerful magic from Poseidon's weapon at the ground in the center of his lair.

The earth shook throughout all the realm as the deity lashed out in anger and the corrosion that had barely seeped into his skin when he had attempted to restore the clock tower grew deeper and burned hotter than before while it rose past his arm across his upper chest until Hades finally dropped the trident, then continued his destruction by blasting another of the statues nearby into pieces using his own power.

The God seethed, but he finally regained control of his temper, then by using all his strength, Hades attempted to imbue the trident with his own power so the spear would follow his will and not that of his brother's. The task proved to be far too great as he failed and finally conceded, cursing both Poseidon and Zeus for unjustly being powerful enough to condemn him to his own Hell.

Hades groaned furiously and swiftly spun around to blast one of the boulders lining one of the five rivers surrounding his lair, but when doing so, Mr. Gold stood before him upon entering the lair while the deity had been unleashing his anger and the Dark One spoke up callously saying, "Forgive my invasion while you were in the midst of your… outburst, Lord Hades. But shouldn't you be concentrating your anger on the heroes who are no doubt the cause of your rage?"

The God glared at the smaller man while he answered crossly, "They're not the only ones. I gave you a task and yet you haven't even begun to work. Where have you been?"

"You need my help to open a portal that will allow for the Wicked Witch to enter here into the Underworld," Gold responded snidely as he flicked his wrist to conjure a spindle within his hand. "You may have given me a spinning wheel to work with, but what I'm trying to do requires a special piece I had within the safe of my shop. Or so I hoped and it turns out I was right. I would have returned sooner, but I was forced to have another chat with my father."

"Fine… just get to work," Hades curtly retorted as he began to use his power to repair the damage he had caused, then reached down to pick up the discarded trident from the ground. "I have business of my own to attend to. If I return again and find that you're once again not completing your work…"

Rumple quickly interrupted, "I'll be here."

Hades then vanished leaving the Dark One alone within the God's lair once more, then appeared within the underwater realm ruled by the King of the Seas as he suddenly stood before Poseidon who sat upon his throne, his daughter sitting on the edge of the water pool surrounding her while she dipped her feet and tentacles within the waters.

Both stood immediately upon Hades' arrival as the Sea King noticed the decay that covered his brother's exposed wrist and arm, then stated, "I see you've discovered the price of using my trident. I did warn you, Hades. And for the first time it appears you're not willing to break our laws when it comes to you yourself becoming as the rest of your foul decay."

"I didn't come to listen to you gloat over your success in outwitting me," the God of the Underworld replied angrily. "You can have your trident back, so long as you repair the damage this cursed weapon has caused. It is a great tool if all I wanted to do is create destruction and chaos. But I have that power without its help. I had bigger plans…"

"Plans that involve you using my father's trident to destroy the Savior and the others fighting to save those under your rule?" Ursula questioned, allowing her tentacles to spread out in effort to show her own power. "You won't stop them, Uncle. They've already done more than you ever thought possible."

Hades glared at her while he answered, "But I've succeeded in trapping them in my realm. Even if I haven't found a way to destroy them, I've plenty of time to discover one. The only way they're going to leave the Underworld is if I say so."

Poseidon walked across the cavern's ground until he was standing only a foot away from the younger God, then Hades spoke again saying, "I've got to commend you for your attempt to teach me a lesson in humility, brother. It looks like you got exactly what you wanted."

"If that were true, Zeus and I never would have been forced to keep you trapped down in that realm either," the God of the Seas responded sadly, then he laid his hand over his brother's arm. "Are you ready for me to restore the damage you've inflicted upon yourself?"

"Believe me, I don't wish to remain here any longer than is necessary," the villain replied darkly.

It took longer for Poseidon to restore him than Hades thought, but at last he finally succeeded in ridding his brother of the anguish that overwhelmed him within his arm and upper chest. However, as the Sea King took a few steps back after he finished, Hades suddenly raised the fire crystal he formerly offered to Emma concealed within the palm of his right hand and attempted to steal Ursula's voice himself.

The crystal began to work as the Goddess' voice rose from her throat until Poseidon immediately used his power not emitted from the trident still within his brother's grasp to propel Hades across the grotto into the wall behind him ad summoned his weapon back into his own hands when it fell to the ground, as did the crystal before it could finish robbing his daughter of her gift. The Sea King then blasted his trident's power against Hades to force him back once again.

Poseidon glared at him as Hades collapsed to the ground with a pained groan, then the God of the Seas menacingly called out, "In the Underworld, you had advantage over me. But this… this is my realm, brother. And the power here is mine. Leave now and return to where you belong. I won't ask twice."

He then turned to Ursula to make sure she was alright and she simply nodded while uttering her father's name to assure him she still had her voice, but Hades slowly rose back to his feet, then before disappearing within his flames, he retorted, "One day I will break free of my prison and you, your daughter, and Zeus will all regret what you've done to me. Until the next time, brother. And there will be a next time."


	26. Chapter 26

Hell Hath No Fury Like the Devil Scorned

Chapter Twenty-Six

 _Hours after he had fallen asleep, ten year old Killian Jones awakened and found that his father was no longer in the small quarters onboard the ship they were sailing on, then started to panic while he ran over to his older brother, Liam, who was asleep on the cot beside him, as Killian cried out fearfully, "Liam? Liam, wake up! Father's gone!"_

 _When he is unsuccessful in rousing his brother, Killian finally ran over to the door to open it, only to bump into a man who enters the cabin as he asked, "Are you looking for your father?"_

 _"Look out there," the man continued, forcing the young boy back into the room by sauntering toward him as he pointed out toward the ocean over his shoulder. "He rowed away an hour ago."_

 _"Rowed away?" Killian asked with confusion. "Why?"_

 _"Your father ain't what you think," the pirate responded as he shoved Killian down onto his bed behind him, then also took a seat beside him as well. "He's a thief, a fugitive from the law. He heard there were soldiers waiting at the next port, so he bought my old rowboat... and left."_

 _The boy still didn't understand as he asked more angrily, "Why would he leave us?"_

 _The man replied cruelly, "How do you think he paid for the boat? He traded you and your brother into my service."_

 _"No!" Killian shouted in disbelief, refusing to believe that his father could do as this man had said he had done. "No, he wouldn't do that!"_

 _The pirate stood as he answered sternly, "Now you know what kind of man your father really is."_

Back in the present…

Killian sat alone in the one chair of the room that faced away from the others while he struggled against the harsh words his father spoke to him minutes earlier until his mind brought him back to waking up the night his father had abandoned him and his brother, but he was suddenly pulled from the memory again by his darkest self once Dark Hook spoke as he chided cruelly, " _Poor, pathetic fool. So much more broken than you ever let on to your brother, and even to the woman risking everything for a man undeserving of their love and sacrifices._ "

"You may be right about that, demon, but you're still nothing more than a cruel delusion conjured up by my worst fears because of a God who has to resort to bloody mind tricks in order to defeat us, which he still won't do," Killian growled darkly in as low of a voice as he could while he glared up at the man only he could see. "Get out of my he…"

"Killian!" Emma suddenly cried fearfully after she had come over to sit upon the floor in front of him and reached up to take his hand and hook within her hands upon seeing he had become lost in a battle against the demons in his head again, feeling him tremble when her touch startled him, then pulled him back to her. "Hey… are you with me? Just listen to my voice and look at me. Look into my eyes. I'm right here. Whoever it is you're talking to, whoever's trying to convince you they're real, they're lying. Don't let them goad you. Killian, you're so much stronger."

He shook his head sadly and Emma laid her hand that had been holding his hook seconds ago against the right side of his face while he responded, "Not right now I'm not. Emma, I don't know if I can fight them much longer. They're only growing stronger. They're not just in my head anymore. I can feel them, touch them as though they're as real as you are. Their words are almost seductive and I fear I'm losing this battle."

Both Snow and Brennan listened to them in silence from where they were sitting on the couch where they had been talking as well until Emma stepped away to help Killian once they heard him begin to argue with his ghosts. Snow's heart broke for the man who loved her daughter so deeply, while Brennan wasn't so sure what to think.

"Who are you seeing right now?" Emma asked again quietly as she tightened her grip over his hand so he could feel her even stronger than moments ago. "Is it still Nimue?"

"No… This time, it's myself," he replied darkly, continuing to avoid looking into his love's eyes while Dark Hook remained standing above her with a malicious grin on his face and darkness in his eyes. "The man I was while I had been a Dark One. But I'm not the only monster I've been seeing. It's been Rumplestiltskin and even you, your own darkness. And she's the worst of them all."

The Savior closed her eyes tightly in order to keep her tears from falling, then reopened them before gently nudging him again to finally get him to look at her as she whispered, "You are stronger than she is. Than they all are. Remember that day on your ship, when that woman I was before you saved me tried to entice you into loving her despite being the Dark One? You said you loved me. Not as the woman I was in that moment… but as the woman I was before, the woman I am again thanks to you. And while you didn't know it then, inside you were still a Dark One as well. You resisted the Dark Swan's seduction then and you can do so again. And this time I'm here to continue to help you fight against her as well as the others, including yourself."

He was about to say something more until all of a sudden, the door to the apartment was forcefully kicked in, as Guy of Gisbourne and Jack burst into the room and the bodyguard immediately charged Emma, knowing in that moment she was their biggest threat after witnessing her power down in the caverns below, by shoving her back hard against the wall before she could even apprehend the invasion despite her quick attempt to fire her magic at their assailants. She screamed when her back and head hit, but Gisbourne grabbed her head by her hair and roughly forced it back into the wall again to render her unconscious.

Killian cried Emma's name as he tried to help her by yanking the brute off of her, but Jack swiftly fired an arrow from her bow she carried into Killian's shoulder to knock him to the floor, then turned her attention on Snow White when the Princess also tried to help her daughter and the two women began to fight hand to hand. Brennan stood frozen while he watched the attack go on before him until he heard his son cry out as the guard grabbed Killian by his hair on the top of his head and forced him up onto his knees, then grabbed him tightly by his throat and began to squeeze. The oldest Jones finally picked up the bow the giant slayer had dropped once she began to fight against Snow, then used it to strike Guy across his back in order to get him to release Killian.

The attack worked, but as Killian fell again to the floor, Gisbourne turned on the pirate's father and immediately struck him roughly across his face with the back of his arm, knocking him down hard against the floor, then used the hilt of his sword to strike him in the head to stop him from putting up a struggle against him.

Once more, Killian struggled to rise despite the blurriness that shrouded his vision, but before he could regain control of his senses, his dark self, the Dark Swan, Rumplestiltskin, and Nimue all reappeared before him again as they stood in his way when he attempted to help those he loved. Dark Hook stepped out from among them, then suddenly shoved a dagger into his stomach, just as Killian had done to his father so long ago. And while it wasn't real, while these were nothing more than the demons inside his head, Killian could no longer distinguish what he saw and the pain he felt from the truth of his reality.

When Gisbourne watched the pirate struggle against his insanity, he turned back to Jack who had finally managed to overpower Snow as she shoved a knife up to her throat and kicked her knees out from under her, but the guard immediately ordered her not to kill the hero. She simply nodded in compliance and dragged Snow out of the apartment, while Guy also grabbed Brennan to pull him back to his feet as well, then left with him in his grasp as well, leaving both the pirate Captain and Emma behind.

Meanwhile…

Regina, Henry, Robin, and David followed Graham back down through the tunnels and caverns below the streets as he led them in search of the Erinyes who hurt their friend on Hades' orders. Robin was right that they had killed a number of these winged creatures, including one who had attacked the archer some time ago in Storybrooke, nearly dragging him down here into the Underworld as well. Though then, the creatures were more like a terrifying shadow with glowing red eyes than the physical human like beings they appeared as in Hell.

In order to break the silence that had fallen over them while they continued deeper beneath Underbrooke, Regina quickened her step to catch up to the man she had killed years ago and spoke quietly saying, "So… you seem oddly comfortable down here. Or at least you appear to know where you're going. You don't…"

"Reside down here?" the huntsman answered before could finished her sentence. "I have a small dwelling somewhere within the middle of the woods. But I've hunted a number of animals down through these tunnels. However, right now I'm following the tracks these furies have left behind. Not physically… Never mind. It doesn't really matter how. I just need you to trust me. We're close."

"Of course we trust you," David responded from behind them. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you still trapped here in the Underworld? I mean, you said you've forgiven Regina for… well, for crushing your heart. Is there something else that's kept you here?"

Graham took a moment to think about his answer and then replied, "At first I think it was because I died while I was still cursed and was in the process of remembering who I really was when it happened. Once I woke up down here, I remembered everything, but I still struggled to come to terms with both my old memories and my cursed memories. So, I took time to find myself again. After that… I found there were a lot of people trapped down here who were also struggling against the pain caused by Hades and I figured I would stay to try to help as many as I could while keeping low so as to not draw attention to myself. I've never helped anyone to be able to move on…"

Henry cut him off as he said, "You've helped more than you think you have."

"Unfortunately, or fortunately really, you're going to want to finally move on after we succeed in helping Hook," Regina answered sternly. "You might not have been under Hades' watchful eye before, but there's no doubt you are now."

"Just so long as I'm able to help you save the man Emma loves," the hunter responded firmly. "I owe that much to her. And to Hook for being the man I couldn't be. It is really good to see all of you again."

All of a sudden, the heroes heard a loud screech and Robin immediately pulled his bow from over his shoulders while he called out, "Guys… I think they've found us!"

Graham quickly pulled his own bow and an arrow from his quiver as he replied, "That's because we've located their lair."

"This is right back where we rescued Hook from before we returned to the loft," David stated as nearly a dozen furies flew down into the corridor and started to attack the heroes while they fought back, the two archers with their arrows, David with his sword, and Regina with her magic, while Henry once again took cover to allow his family to fight without him getting in their way.

"Again… how are we going to take one of these things alive?" Robin shouted as he fired one of his arrows at one as it charged him and burst into flames, while David killed another by running his sword through its chest before it could harm Regina from behind her. "I think they'd prefer death over being taken captive."

The huntsman aimed another arrow carefully and fired it into one of the furies' head between its eyes before it could attack the Prince, then answered, "We need to aim for the creatures' wings. And then bind it somehow."

The Queen shot a fireball that disintegrated two more as they charged her and then retorted, "Actually… I have a better idea."

"Henry!" she then fearfully cried out as one of the Erinyes came up from behind the sixteen year old through the hidden wall and attacked him, grabbing his face between its claws while it began to shoot its dark magic into his mind, causing the teenager to scream. "No!"

David rushed between his friends and the remaining furies to try to get to his grandson until he was grabbed by another from behind, which Robin killed with a knife through its back before it could fly off with Charming in its grasp like they had done to Killian earlier that morning.

Henry continued to scream in pain until the creature hurting him suddenly became engulfed by blue smoke, then pulled into the same compact mirror Regina had used earlier to find Emma and her parents. Once the fury was captured, she used her power to blast all the rest of them into oblivion, then rushed to her son as she knelt down in front of him and pulled him into her arms while David knelt down with them as well to check him over with his mother.

The boy was still conscious, but his head was hurting so badly that he kept the palm of his hand firmly against his forehead and his eyes squeezed closed tightly. Regina raised her hand to the side of his head and used her healing power to try to help Henry with the pain and once she finished, he weakly looked up at her, blinking his eyes to try to clear his vision.

"Mom?" he questioned out of confusion upon seeing everyone looking down at him with concern, then he slowly sat up. "What… what happened? Why is everyone looking at me like that? And where are we?"

"We just got into another fight is all," she responded worryingly, looking at him carefully for any sign of something being wrong, yet seeing anything physically wrong with him. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

The teenager pulled her hands away, then rose to his feet with David's help as he looked around at everyone and replied, "I promise, Mom… other than a slight twinge of a headache, I'm fine. I just don't remember coming down here, or… finding Graham? When did we find him?"

David looked back at the huntsman, then turned again to Henry as he answered, "He actually found us. Henry, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember coming down into the Underworld to save Killian and then talking to all of you about writing the pages I had written in my sleep last night," he responded. "Did something else happen between now and then?"

"Let's just get back the others so we can help Killian now that we've captured what we've come down her for," Robin replied as he patted the teenager on his back, then turned to Regina and nodded by way of encouraging her to let her worry go for now unless something more should happen.

A short time later…

The group of heroes who had captured the fury finally arrived back in town after Regina transported them all out of the tunnels. However, when they started walking speedily towards the Charmings' loft, they were stunned and worried when Guy of Gisbourne and Jack the giant slayer appeared before them with Snow and Brennan as their hostages.

Upon seeing the bodyguard holding a dagger up to her throat, David immediately rushed towards her while he shouted out, "Snow! You son of a…!"

Gisbourne forced the Prince to stop by pushing the blade harder against his wife's neck as he interrupted, "Ah! Uh, uh, uh… I would stay right where you are for now. We'll have our chance to fight for her life. But first we need to talk."

"Where are Emma and Hook?" Robin asked curtly while the heroes glared at the villains standing before them with one of their own and someone they were trying to save held against them.

"They're both still inside," Jack answered snidely. "The Savior ought to be fine eventually, once she wakes up. And the pirate… well, I don't suspect he'll be alright, seeing as his insanity's caught up to him and has rendered him of no use to you any longer. We're sorry about that."

Guy smiled and let Brennan go by shoving him forward into Graham's arms, then responded, "We're not really all that sorry. Robin Hood… It's been a long time. If you all wish for Jack to release the Princess here, Sherwood Forest's best archer has to agree to fight me. One on one, hand to hand. Without any help from the rest of you. What do you say, Robin? Do you still have the fighting skill you once did?"

Regina reached out to grab his shoulder worryingly as he stepped forward in agreement to the villain's proposal, but he simply looked into her eyes and smiled, then turned back to his enemy and replied, "It's hardly going to be a fair fight, seeing as you're dead and can't really be hurt. But if you release Snow, I'll cooperate."

"We have a deal," Gisbourne answered, then Jack shoved Snow to the ground at David's feet as he quickly bent down to help his wife stand and held her close.

The former guard to the Sheriff of Nottingham struck out against Robin first as the archer immediately blocked his punch. The combat continued on while his friends and Jack watched the two men worryingly. As much as the heroes wanted to help Robin, especially after he was suddenly knocked to the ground with a hard kick to the back of one of his knees, no one attempted to do so out of worry of the consequences for breaking the deal. Unfortunately, that no longer mattered when Hades suddenly appeared among them, along with Barnaby, Edgar, King Driscoll, and Pan as the villains all surrounded the heroes.

Inside the loft…

Emma finally reawakened and struggled to regain her bearings while she looked around for the others she remembered had been with her when their apartment had suddenly been attacked. Neither her mother or Brennan were anywhere to be seen, but she quickly turned her head upon hearing shallow breathing across the room and found Killian was on the floor sitting back against the wall behind him, his head tilted at his side and his eyes closed tightly against the obvious pain he was in.

The Savior uttered his name as she weakly crawled over to him and laid her hand over his face to try to bring him around again, then pulled his hand away from where he held it against his stomach, gasping in fear when she saw blood seeping out between his fingers as well as through the cloth of his shirt and vest.

"Hold on," she whispered sadly, laying one hand against his cheek and the other over the knife wound to heal it, then did the same with the arrow wound in his shoulder as well, though he didn't come around right away even when she finished. "I need you, Killian. Please…"

Finally, he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to look towards the sound of Emma's voice. However, Killian didn't see the woman he loved kneeling in front of him, but Nimue and almost suddenly, he lifted his hook as she attempted to strike the Dark One down until the Savior caught his arm to keep him from hurting her while she struggled to snap him awake from his delusion forcing him to do the unthinkable.

The woman who once loved Merlin glared at the Captain as she sneered, " _Give in to the truth, Captain. The longer you continue fighting against me and yourself, the longer your suffering will continue. Kill me if you want, but I am not alone. You're not alone and you never will be until you accept who you really are. Kill me!_ "

Emma cried as he looked through her, but she continued to fight against what little strength he had while he tried to kill her and then the Savior spoke again saying, "I won't lose you, Killian. I refused to give up on you after you died, so I sure as hell won't lose you to one of Hades' cruel tricks. I love you. Come back to me."

 _"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you today," he suddenly heard himself speak again to the woman he loved as the Savior touched the side of his head and emitted a memory shared between them into his mind, then he watched as she walked out into the middle of the street while he swiftly chased after her, then finally used his hook to grab hold of the crook of her elbow to turn her around so that she was facing him. "All right, I know you feel like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders. But at some point, even though we're quite different, you've got to trust me."_

 _"That's what you think this is about?" she asked while she spun around to face him and stared at him in surprise. "That I don't trust you?"_

 _Hook looked back at her feeling slightly confused as he questioned, "Is that not what it's about?"_

 _The blonde woman responded firmly, "Of course I trust you."_

 _"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?" he asked again in frustration upon raising his voice in anger._

 _"Because everyone I've ever been with is dead," Emma cried out in fear, his eyes softening upon hearing her confession as she continued to admit how she felt as though she was desperate to get the hard truth she'd been hiding from him all this time out into the open. "Neal and Graham. Even Walsh. I lost everyone. I... I can't lose you, too."_

 _Tears came to her eyes as Killian kept his gaze on her, his expression being one of comfort while he replied brazenly, "Well, love, you don't have to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."_

 _Emma's own face softened while he continued to look into her eyes for a few moments and she into his before Killian suddenly pulled Emma firmly against him and began to kiss her passionately. This time, her instinct to push him away never came as she continued to kiss him back, not wanting this moment between them to end._

When the memory ended, Killian no longer fought against Nimue on account that when he blinked to clear his vision, it was Emma looking back at him with tears in her eyes and feeling her love she had just poured into his mind, there was no doubt in his mind that she was real. As she saw the recognition in his eyes, she immediately embraced him while he hugged her back and pleaded with her to forgive him.

She pulled her head back and smiled at him while she answered, "There's nothing to forgive. Just hold on a little longer. This will all be over soon. Do you think you can help me find where those villains who attacked us took Mom and your father to?"

"Aye," he then responded as she helped him back to his feet and together, they ran down from the loft and headed towards town until they came upon the fight going on between Robin and the man who had broken into the loft, while the rest of their loved ones were being surrounded by Hades and some of the others they've been fighting against since their arrival in the Underworld.

"How the hell are you upright and back to yourself?" Jack asked Killian in frustration when she turned her head and saw him and the Savior approach them. "We watched you fight against whatever illusion you were seeing until it attacked you."

Hades smiled coldly upon seeing him and Emma and then for Hook he replied, "It's amazing how resilient the mind can be, until it completely shatters once a person's fear becomes too much. It won't be long now if you've already started to become physically attacked by your delusions, Captain."

All of a sudden, the God of the Underworld held out his hands and blasted his power against the ground before him as the street crumbled until a deep crevasse through the earth opened up and the fires of the Worse Place rose up from within, then he turned back the villains while he called out, "Go to work!"

"Emma, behind you!" Killian shouted and the Savior spun around in time to see Jack charging her with her sword in her hand, then blasted the slayer backwards through the air with her light magic.

"This time, I will kill you," Gisbourne growled angrily at his oldest enemy and struck him down hard against the street, then was about stab the archer through his chest until Gisbourne was suddenly forced back when Regina propelled him through the air to protect Robin, causing the guard to fall into the crevasse as Jack screamed out.

The giant slayer pulled her sword and charged Regina, who quickly caught David's sword as he tossed it to her to defend herself, then the two women clashed their blades together while the Prince turned to fight hand to hand against the King of Longbourn. Snow and Emma then began to fight Pan, as the Savior used her magic to defend herself and her mother against his own.

Finally, Killian, Brennan, and Henry fought the remaining two pirates from Hook's old crew as Edgar and Barnaby pulled their own swords. Hades simply stood among them as he watched the fight continue on until he suddenly fired a burst of his power towards Regina in an attempt to strike her down. However, Jack fell into its path and screamed in terror when she was forced back hard until she fell into the fires as Gisbourne had minutes earlier.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Killian could no longer see those he loved and cared for, when Barnaby strangely became the Dark One who had come before Rumplestiltskin who then turned to continue his fight against Brennan, who also suddenly transformed into another of the Dark Ones. Killian looked around him and all he saw were the dark hooded figures of those he had summoned into Excalibur and betrayed the night he died, except for Emma as she became caught off guard by Pan. However, Killian didn't see the demon from Neverland striking her down.

Killian stumbled back as he watched all of the Dark Ones fight against one another, being unable to tell from the heroes to the villains. However, he did see Emma was in trouble and swiftly picked up a fallen cutlass from the ground, then thrust it through the Dark One's chest as it dispelled into thin air leaving behind only Pan. The villain turned to face the pirate Captain as he pulled the blade from his chest unfazed by the attack, then was about to thrust it into Killian until a fireball from Regina blasted the villain back through the air. Instead of returning to the fight, Pan flew away, leaving the others behind.

Emma stood again with Killian's help, but before she could thank him, they heard Brennan cry out as Hades then lifted the oldest Jones off the ground by a force around his neck and Killian suddenly saw him as his father again and shouted, "Hades, please… I'm the one you're angry at. If you want to hurt someone…"

The God of the Underworld smiled cruelly and then answered, "You're right. Which is why what I'm about to do, is going to hurt you even more than when you almost lost your brother too. And this time, there won't be a white light to guide your father to a peaceful afterlife."

The battle between heroes and villains suddenly ceased as everyone seemed to freeze in place when the deity flung Brennan back through the air until he fell through the crevasse. Not unexpectedly, as Hades did so, Killian immediately ran forward and caught his father by his wrist. However, the force of his fall downward was too strong and Killian also fell in as Emma screamed his name when she watched him disappear over the edge, only to be surprised when she reached the hole in the ground to find the man she loved had caught hold of the crevasse's edge and hung on by his hook while keeping a tight hold of his father with his hand. The Savior quickly grabbed Killian's arm and held onto him the best she could in hope it was enough so that he wouldn't fall should his hook come loose from it brace.

"Father, you have to climb…" Brennan's son uttered to him as he struggled to lift him up enough so that the older Jones could reach the ground to do what was needed until Emma, as well as David and Robin who both had joined her, could reach him and pull him back up the rest of the way. "I can't hold you much longer. Please…"

"We'll get him," David said assuredly, calling down to his friend while he leaned down into the pit as far as he could without falling in himself to try to reach out for the older man once he began to climb like Killian had asked of him. "Hook, hold on!"

However, Brennan suddenly lost his grip on the crevasse wall and pulled Killian down further as his son cried out against the anguish from being pulled in both directions until he also began to fall. Emma screamed out for him and made one final desperate reach for the man she loved, then before she understood what was happening, she suddenly engulfed herself and Killian, as well as his father within a cloud of smoke as they all vanished, reappearing a few feet away from hole in the ground.

Both David and Robin let out a sigh of relief upon seeing they were all safe, while Emma immediately pulled Killian into her arms and held him as he continued to struggle against the constant pain and demons within his head whom she knew he was still seeing when he attempted to look around him, only to close his eyes desperately to avoid seeing anyone or anything.

Hades screamed in anger and disappeared within flames without another word as the crevasse magically closed again upon his departure, then the villains who remained simply turned and walked away once they knew they wouldn't be able to defeat the heroes any longer without the God to help them.

Both the Charmings raced over and knelt beside their daughter and Killian who was trembling as he kept his eyes closed against the strain on his mind. Then, carefully they laid him down with his back against the ground as Henry quickly pulled off his own jacket to lay behind his head. Brennan just stood by in silence while he watched the heroes do what they could for his son.

Dark Hook and the Dark Swan reappeared again as they knelt down before the heroes and stared darkly at the man they haunted, then continued to taunt him despite him refusing to look up at them, as his illusion of Emma spoke to him cruelly saying, " _You can't close your eyes to us forever, Killian. We will always be here. And you'll only wind up in a nuthouse sooner than later. But if you give in…_ "

His dark self continued, " _…if you give in, you'll be free of this pain you're putting upon yourself and free from going mad. Stop fighting the inevitable!_ "

"Regina!" Emma fearfully cried out to her when Killian weakly opened his eyes and stared through them at whoever it was only he was seeing, as tears slowly began to fall down his cheeks.

"Hang on," Regina stated quietly as the Savior looked between her parents and the Queen, while she quickly pulled out the mirror she had trapped the Erinyes in and summoned the creature into its glass. "You fulfilled Hades orders when you forced whatever visions into Hook's mind and he's suffered just as he wanted. But if you ever want to be free again, I suggest you fix whatever the hell you've done, or you'll remained trapped in this mirror for all of your eternity. I hear it's a cold, dark place that's quite unpleasant."

The fury screeched its response that somehow Regina seemed to understand, then she added, "If you try to flee, I will kill you like the rest of your kind. Up in our world you creatures weren't so easy to take out, but here we're far stronger than you are and you furies are easy to squash."

Finally, she released the Erinyes who flew up above them, then hovered over their prey as it laid its claws on both sides of his head and forced its dark power through his mind, causing Killian to scream while Emma, David, and Robin desperately clung to him when he began to writhe in agony. Graham stood back as he held onto Henry for support while Regina quickly joined them along with Snow. Brennan still stood frozen, staring down at his son as his own tears slipped from the corners of his eyes.

At last, the creature released him and flew up above them as it said darkly, "It's done. We have concluded our business?"

"You're free like I promised," Regina responded and then watched as it flew away until everyone turned their attention back to the man now lying unconscious between them.

"Killian?" Emma whispered gravely as she stared down at his slackened face, then gently lifted his upper body against her own, caressing his right cheek in hope of bringing him back to her. "Please… come back to me. I need you… because I love you."

Another minute passed between the heroes in silence as the heroes all slowly began to lose hope that they had managed to save their friend's sanity in time, until all of a sudden Killian let out a desperate breath and struggled against his pain, then finally opened his eyes in order to look up into the woman's above him.

He let out a sob and then weakly he cried, "Em… Emma. I'm still… still here."

The Savior laughed in relief and lifted him higher against her body as they desperately embraced one another, while everyone else smiled down at them until the Charmings both wrapped their arms around their daughter and the man she loved to hug them as well. Henry quickly hugged Regina and Robin, while the Queen then turned her head towards Graham as she reached out her hand for the huntsman to accept by way of another apology he assured her wasn't needed.

Later…

The clock tower was about to strike midnight as Emma stood with Killian on the cliff above the fiery Hell leading down into the Worse Place, while both Graham and Brennan stood upon its edge as they prepared themselves to move on. The rest of the heroes remained back in silence.

Graham spoke first saying, "I'm glad to have been able to help you one last time and this time as myself."

"Thank you again, Your Highness," he quickly called out to Regina. "And to the rest of you. Thank you."

"Be happy, Graham," Emma said quietly as she pulled him into hug him and he simply embraced the Savior back, then turned to walk into the light that awaited him.

They watched in awe as a wide open forest appeared before them, as well as a lone wolf which the heroes all remembered belonged to him long ago and the beast waited for its master to join him before they ran off together. The light faded and Brennan cleared his throat before finally turned around again to face his son.

Before Killian could say anything else, he looked at the man before them with surprise while Brennan expressed, "Killian, I… I was wrong. This amazing woman who loves you and her family told me of the good man you've become. I couldn't see it before because I suppose a part of me didn't want to see it. They were right. I was holding onto my grudge against you despite you trying to prove to me that you were no longer the man who himself had become lost in his pain all those years ago."

His son felt Emma's hand tighten around his own as he looked into her eyes, then turned back to his father and replied, "What made you change your mind?"

"You nearly sacrificed your own soul to save mine when you fell into that pit yourself alongside me," he answered sincerely. "Despite the tortures Hades forced into your mind, you managed to fight against them with a strength I've never seen in any man in all my life. It's just that I suppose… I had to see it for myself. You're not that man who killed me anymore and I forgive you. I'm sorry for being such a fool."

"There's no need for an apology," Killian responded gently, then immediately embraced his father while Brennan hugged him tightly in return.

Without pulling away, the oldest Jones continued as he then asked, "Can you forgive me for abandoning you and your brother all those years ago?"

His son nodded as he sincerely replied, "Aye. I already have. I love you, Father."

"And I you, Killian," Brennan answered, then started towards the light which then appeared again before them, revealing a small cottage where a woman stood waiting for him whom Killian somehow knew was the woman who had loved his father until she died from the plague. "Don't give up fighting for a new life with your own love. You can defeat Hades. Be safe."

"He's right," Emma responded once Brennan was gone and the light had vanished, then the others walked away to give them a moment alone.

Killian nodded, then asked, "Is everyone alright? I heard Henry was hurt earlier."

They slowly walked to leave the cavern as she replied, "He was, but Regina assured me he's fine. He only lost his memories of the last day."

"And you?" her love asked softly. "Are you alright?"

"You came back to me," the Savior answered as Killian leaned in to kiss her. "No matter who you saw, you still saw me and fought back. I love you."

He kissed her again and then whispered, "I love you too, Swan."

She smiled as she stated, "I know."

The End


	27. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my story! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
